Relation Intime avec un Weasley
by WitchesandCie
Summary: Que se passe t-il quand Hermione se rend compte qu'elle tombe petit à petit sous le charme d'un jumeau à tête rousse?
1. Début d'attirance non réciproque

_Voilà plus de 2 heures que Ron et moi attendions Harry dans la vaste chambre qui donnait sur le 12 square Grimmaurd._

**Mes nerfs lâchèrent.**  
><strong>- Raah mais que fait-il? m'exclamai-je, il devrait être là à l'heure qu'il est!<strong>  
><strong>- Calme toi Hermione, tenta de me rassurer Ron, si ça se trouve... il a prit du retard... et il va bientôt arriver.<strong>  
><strong>Sa vision des choses ne me convenait pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Ron! Notre ami Harry est peut-être sur le point d'être renvoyé de Poudlard! m'écriai-je, cela ne te perturbe donc pas?<strong>  
><strong>- Eh! s'exclama t-il à son tour, je n'ai jamais dis ça! C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de gesticuler dans tous les sens depuis tout à l'heure... Ça ne changera pas les choses.<strong>  
><strong>Je me posai. Ron n'avait pas totalement tort.<strong>  
><strong>- Je...oui excuse moi Ron tu as raison, dis-je d'une voix nerveuse.<strong>  
><strong>Il secoua la tête.<strong>  
><strong>- Ne t'excuse pas Hermione, dit-il, nous sommes tous ici inquiets pour Harry...<strong>  
><strong>Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un visage familier.<strong>  
><strong>- Harry! m'écriai-je accompagnée de Ron.<strong>  
><strong>Je lui sautai au cou.<strong>  
><strong>- Salut, dit-il en souriant, vous allez bien?<strong>  
><strong>- Nous oui, mais et toi? demanda Ron.<strong>  
><strong>- On t'a attendu! Tout va bien? Que s'est-il passé? le questionnai-je soucieuse.<strong>  
><strong>- Je vais bien Hermione ne t'en fais pas. J'ai simplement usé de la magie pour sauver Durley...<strong>  
><strong>- On a appris ce qui c'est passé...dit Ron d'un ton grave.<strong>  
><strong>- Ils n'ont pas le droit de te renvoyer! m'exclamais-je, tu lui a sauvé la vie à ce garçon!<strong>  
><strong>- Oui, je sais, dit Harry, mais malheureusement les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que ça...<strong>  
><strong>- Quand passes-tu devant le ministre de la magie? lui demandai-je.<strong>  
><strong>- Demain.<strong>  
><strong>Ron et moi échangèrent un regard remplit d'inquiétudes.<strong>  
><strong>- Au fait, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas écrit cet été? J'espérais une lettre de votre part, histoire de ne pas trop me sentir "abandonné" , dit Harry d'un ton un peu froid.<strong>  
><strong>Ron et moi gesticulèrent un peu gênés.<strong>  
><strong>- Ben on aurait voulu Harry mais... commença Ron.<strong>  
><strong>- Dumbledore nous l'a formellement interdit, terminai-je.<strong>  
><strong>Harry sembla extrêmement confus.<strong>  
><strong>- Dumbledore?... dit-il abasourdi, mais pourquoi Dumbledore vous aurait-il interdit de m'écrire? Il ne m'a rien dit du tout !<strong>  
><strong>Alors que Harry commençait à s'énerver, Fred et George apparurent de nulle part à ses côtés. Celui-ci sursauta ainsi que moi, surprise de les voir.<strong>  
><strong>- Bonsoir Harry, saluèrent les 2 jumeaux d'une voix chantonnante.<strong>  
><strong>- On a entendu ta douce voix, commença Fred aussi souriant que son frère.<strong>  
><strong>- Ne refoule pas ta colère mon vieux, laisse la sortir! lui conseilla George.<strong>  
><strong>- Enfin si t'a fini d'hurler, continua Fred.<strong>  
><strong>- On s'est dit que vous vouliez peut-être entendre des choses plus intéressantes... dit George avec un sourire malicieux au bord des lèvres.<strong>  
><strong>Son regard avait rencontré le mien. Je tressaillis. Il était profond et envoûtant... Mais qu'est-ce je racontais?... Malgré ça, je restais là, à le fixer, tandis que lui et son jumeau, accompagnés d'Harry et Ron, se dirigeraient vers l'escalier. <strong>

**J'observais George, il avait coupé ses cheveux courts comme son frère et portait une chemise rayée jaune à manches courtes. Bizarrement, je ressentis à ce moment-là comme une sorte..."d'attirance" envers lui. Je me choquais moi-même. Depuis le temps que je connaissais ****George ainsi que Fred, je n'avais jamais éprouvé "d'attirance" envers un jumeau Weasley. Non...tout sauf ça!**  
><strong>Instinctivement, je secouai ma tête comme pour chasser cette sensation soudaine que j'avais. Fred, qui s'était arrêté en me voyant bouger ma tête dans tous les sens, retint un rire étouffé.<strong>  
><strong>- Et bien... Tout va bien Granger? me demanda t-il d'un air légèrement narquois.<strong>  
><strong>Mon visage prit une couleur écarlate.<strong>  
><strong>- Hum...oui! Tout va bien Fred! dis-je en me dirigeant à mon tour vers les escaliers et évitant son regard.<strong>  
><strong>Je cru le voir sourire au passage. Tout cela me décontenançait...<strong>  
><strong>Alors que George avait glissée son oreille à rallonge en bas des escaliers, Ginny nous rejoignit en silence.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh, salut Ginny, chuchotai-je.<strong>  
><strong>Celle-ci salua tout le monde avant d'observer l'invention de ses frères descendre les étages de l'escalier. Une fois arrivée en bas, l'oreille s'étira pour mieux entendre ce qui se passait.<strong>  
><strong>- Encore une de vos inventions ennuyeuses je suppose... dis-je d'un ton peu convaincu de l'efficacité du "truc".<strong>  
><strong>Fred et George me regardèrent brièvement.<strong>  
><strong>- Ouais bah là c'est ton chat qui va nous créer des ennuis, fit George en essayant d'éviter les coups de patte du matou et en dirigeant le fil plus en hauteur.<strong>  
><strong>Malheureusement Pattenrond attrapa l'oreille volante.<strong>  
><strong>- Lâche ça! murmura Fred agacé.<strong>  
><strong>Gênée que mon chat réduise en miette peut-être le seul plan que l'on ait, j'essayais d'intervenir.<strong>  
><strong>- Non Pattenrond! Dépose ça mon chat, murmurai-je à mon tour un peu paniquée.<strong>  
><strong>Mais mon capricieux de chat emporta l'oreille avec lui dans la cuisine. J'entendis Fred lâcher un juron dans sa barbe.<strong>  
><strong>- Hermione, je déteste ton chat... me dit George d'un ton las, en regardant le reste du fil qui était suspendu à la rampe de l'escalier.<strong>  
><strong>Je me sentis tout à coup coupable et très mal à l'aise<strong>  
><strong>- Ce... C'est un chat, dis-je simplement, il aime jouer.<strong>  
><strong>George me dévisagea rapidement d'un air ennuyé avant de descendre en bas sans rien rajouter. Je sentis une boule se former dans mon ventre, ce nouveau regard qu'il venait de poser sur moi m'avait totalement troublée. Comment se fait-il que je ressente cela que maintenant?<strong>  
><strong>Harry, Ginny, Ron et moi suivirent les jumeaux en bas. Harry aperçut son parrain Sirius et se jeta dans ses bras fou de joie. Cela me fit chaud au coeur de le voir si heureux.<strong>  
><strong>En voyant Harry, Molly se précipita vers lui pour l'enlacer. Par la suite, elle nous convia à table.<strong>  
><strong>Tonks, Lupin, ainsi que Maugrey Fol oeil étaient également présents. Ils avaient l'air de personnes qui voulaient cacher quelque chose... Je n'y prêtai guère attention.<strong>  
><strong>Une fois à table, Molly apporta le dîner puis nous commençâmes à manger. Je constatai alors que George regardait quelque chose avec mépris au-dessus de la table. Je positionnai alors mon regard vers la direction donnée puis remarqua que c'était Pattenrond. Bien décidée à affronter son regard, je me lançai comme une sorte de défi.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu as quelque chose contre mon chat? lui demandai-je d'un ton que je voulais neutre.<strong>  
><strong>George me regarda, un peu étonné que je lui adresse la parole ( il est vrai que je parle très rarement aux jumeaux Weasley).<strong>  
><strong>- Absolument pas, mentit-il un sourire railleur sur les lèvres, après tout, il a détruit l'une de nos meilleures inventions à Fred et à moi. Pourquoi lui en voudrais-je?<strong>  
><strong>Je lâchai un rire nerveux à la stupidité de sa phrase puis me rendis compte que c'était quand même mon chat et que j'étais en partie responsable de l'avoir laissé en bas.<strong>  
><strong>- Aehm... fis-je mal à l'aise, désolé c'est de ma faute...<strong>  
><strong>Je regrettai tout de suite mon excuse. George n'avait absolument pas écouté un traître mot de ce que je venais de dire et s'amusait à raconter une blague à son jumeau. La honte me submergeait. Comme si George l'avait deviné, il se retourna de nouveau vers moi puis me demanda distrait:<strong>  
><strong>- Tu m'a dit quelque chose Granger?<strong>  
><strong>- Non rien. Rien du tout George, répondis-je d'un ton sec et froid.<strong>  
><strong>Il sembla confus pendant 14 de seconde puis retourna à ses activités. …étrangement, mon coeur se serra. George Weasley m'avait bien foutu un vent!**  
><strong>Je restais muette devant tant d'ignorance et d'indifférence. Mais...une seconde... …étais-je folle à ce moment précis?<strong>  
><strong>Je le regardais. Sa chevelure flamboyante en bataille était plus rousse que jamais. Les poches qui étaient placées discrètement sous ses yeux leur donnaient un aspect paresseux, ce que je trouvais particulièrement... "charmeur". Sa bouche était fine et ses épaules droites et carrés. Il n'était pas bien musclé mais restait svelte. J'observais en détail les plus infimes parties de son visage. Je fus surprise de reconnaître qu'il n'était vraiment pas mal... Qu'on m'arrête! Est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient bien d'insinuer qu'un jumeau Weasley était plutôt mignon?... Je ne me reconnais plus. Ginny remarqua mon silence.<strong>  
><strong>- Tout va bien Hermione? qu'est-ce que tu observes comme ç... commença t-elle avant de poser à son tour son regard sur son frère.<strong>  
><strong>Celui-ci, se sentant soudainement observé, se retourna vers nous 2. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra tellement que le rouge m'était monté aux joues. George laissa apparaître un sourire curieux.<strong>  
><strong>- Puis-je connaître les raisons de ce dévisagement mesdemoiselles? demanda t-il soudainement intéressé.<strong>  
><strong>Il resta à me fixer pendant quelques secondes, attendant sûrement une réponse venant de MA part.<strong>  
><strong>Son jumeau l'imita. Je me senti extrêmement mal à l'aise.<strong>  
><strong>- Hermione?... demanda Ginny amusée.<strong>  
><strong>Fred et George me regardaient avec insistance.<strong>  
><strong>- Eh! je pensais c'est tout! m'exclamai-je en regardant Ginny et les jumeaux.<strong>  
>Ils<strong> se regardèrent complices, un sourire aux lèvres.<strong>  
><strong>- Ah ouais? commença George.<strong>  
><strong>- Et on peut savoir à quoi Miss Granger? demanda Fred curieusement.<strong>  
><strong>Mes joues s'enflammèrent de plus belle. J'étais devenue écarlate. Les jumeaux me dévisageaient, cherchant sûrement une réponse sur mon visage.<strong>  
><strong>- Ce... Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas, essayai-je d'articuler en évitant le regard des 2 roux.<strong>  
><strong>Ils pouffèrent silencieusement. Ginny me regarda.<strong>  
><strong>- Et à moi tu me le dirais? me demanda t-elle intriguée.<strong>  
><strong>Je sentis que Fred et George nous écoutaient. Je fus mal à l'aise.<strong>  
><strong>- Hum Ginny, lui chuchotai-je, on pourrait pas en discuter plus tard?...<strong>  
><strong>Elle acquiesça en sentant que la présence de ses aînés me perturbait.<strong>  
><strong>- On est cachottière à ce que je vois, me lança Fred d'un air malicieux.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu ne veux même pas nous le dire à nous? tes vieux potes! continua George.<strong>  
><strong>Je cru rêver. Eux? Mes amis?<strong>  
><strong>- Depuis quand suis-je considérée comme une de vos "potes"? demandais-je un peu froidement.<strong>  
><strong>- La question n'est pas depuis combien de temps tu es considérée comme une de nos potes, commença George.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais depuis combien de temps tu te sens obligée d'être aussi "coincée" Granger, termina Fred d'un ton sarcastique.<strong>  
><strong>Je restai sans voix pendant un moment avant de lâcher un rire nerveux.<strong>  
><strong>- Moi? Coincée? demandai-je à moitié abasourdie.<strong>  
><strong>- Exactement, répondirent les 2 jumeaux en chœur.<strong>  
><strong>- Vous ne savez plus quoi inventer... me contentai-je de répondre dépassée.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh détrompe toi Hermione, dit George.<strong>  
><strong>- On en a bien plus dans le cerveau que tu ne le crois, termina Fred tout souriant.<strong>  
><strong>Épuisée<strong>** qu'ils aient réponse à tout, je me contentai de leur répondre:**  
><strong>- Parfois je me le demande...<strong>  
><strong>Les 2 frères n'eurent aucune réaction là-dessus puis reprirent leurs activités avec sobriété.<strong>  
><strong>L'image que ces 2 clones avaient de moi ne me plaisait pas du tout. C'est n'importe quoi, je ne suis PAS coincée!<strong>  
><strong>Je terminai mon assiette agacée sans un regard pour Fred et George.<strong>  
><strong>La soirée se passa rapidement. J'étais fatiguée... Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, une boule était coincée dans ma gorge. <strong>

**Pourquoi ce garçon me mettait dans cet état là? Pourquoi pas Fred? Ils sont identiques après tout. Malgré ça, j'ai la nette impression que j'arrive à les distinguer. Sur cette pensée trouble, je m'endormis.**


	2. J'aurais dû me taire?

_Note : Dans la suite de cette fic, je m'appuie sur une sorte de morale philosophique. _

* * *

><p><em>Ça y'est! Nous entamions enfin notre 5ème année à Poudlard!<em>

**Aah je vais enfin pouvoir me replonger dans mes bouquins à la bibliothèque, étudier d'autres sortilèges, revoir mes cours de divination sur la pelouse!... Bon OK, je m'arrête là.**

**Ah et aussi! Le ministère de la magie à finalement annuler l'expulsion d'Harry de Poudlard. Que je suis contente! J'avais tellement peur qu'il ne puisse pas y rester avec nous. Enfin bon, voilà une affaire close.**

**Harry, Ron ainsi que moi, nous dirigeâmes vers le Hall.**

**- Vivement qu'on se mette à table, lança Ron, j'ai une de ces faim!**

**- Tu as tout le temps faim Ron, lui fis-je remarquer en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**- Oui mais là c'est différent, c'est pas comme les autres jours... Là j'ai vraiment faim!**

**Harry et moi rigolâmes.**

**- Ah parce que pour toi il y a une différence entre avoir "vraiment faim" et "avoir faim"? le questionnai-je.**

**- Exactement, fit-il.**

**C'est dans un fou rire que nous entrâmes dans la Grande salle.**

**- Venez, fit Harry, Fred et George sont là-bas, rejoignons-les!**

**Les 2 inséparables étaient effectivement assis plusieurs tables plus loin à côté de Lee Jordan et d'Angelina Johnson. Un peu réticente, je finis par rejoindre Harry et Ron qui s'étaient déjà bien avancés.**

**Dumbledore commença son fameux discours puis nous présenta un nouveau professeur.**

**- Chers élèves, cette année nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir dans notre établissement Mlle Dolores Ombrage!**

**Une femme de petite taille habillée tout en rose se leva pour se placer en face de nous.**

**- Elle était présente au ministère de la magie, dit soudainement Harry.**

**- Quoi? lui demandai-je étonnée.**

**Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, bien trop occupé à regarder avec mépris celle qui apparemment, se serait opposée à son entrée à Poudlard.**

**Elle se présenta, entama un long discours et termina finalement avec un sourire étrange par:**

**- Je suis sûre que nous serons très bon amis...**

**Et bien... Cela voulait tout dire.**

**- Compte là-dessus, lâchèrent George et Fred ironiquement et totalement synchro,**

**- Elle a l'air d'un rongeur habillé d'une robe rose s'apprêtant à faire un mauvais coup... lâcha Ron en la scrutant avec dégoût.**

**- Je pense que c'est ce qu'elle est... murmura à peine Harry ne quittant pas du regard son nouvel adversaire.**

**Le repas touchait à sa fin, nous étions désormais rendu au dessert. Je me permis un regard aux jumeaux et constatai avec surprise que George me dévisageait, son coude sur la table. Je n'aurais pas su décrire quelle sorte d'émotion j'ai ressenti à cet instant précis, mais il m'a vulgairement semblé, que j'avais perdu la notion du temps. Gênée par ce regard insistant, je toussotai et me décidai à lui parler.**

**- Qu'il y a t-il George? demandai-je d'un ton sec, toi aussi tu "penses"? ou tu préfères ne rien dire et essayer de me ressembler en jouant le "coincé"?**

**J'avais dis ça d'une traite, sans vraiment réfléchir. Je ne sais même pas si un strict mot de ce que je venais de dire signifiait quelque chose. Rah! Je ne pouvais pas me taire défois?**

**George fit les gros yeux.**

**- Non... répondit-il en prenant un air confus, je te regardais juste Hermione...**

**Je virais à l'écarlate puis me radoucis légèrement.**

**- Que...quoi? balbutiai-je bêtement.**

**- Je me disais que tu serais un parfait cobaye pour l'une de nos invention à moi et à Fred, dit-il tout simplement avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.**

**Je me renfrognai direct.**

**- Pour tout avouer, commença t-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir, on te verrait bien avec les cheveux bleu clairs mais on s'est dit qu'avec du vert ça ferait plus "flashy"!**

**Mon système nerveux lâcha.**

**- Mais c'est pas vrai! m'écriai-je, vous allez arrêtez avec vos inventions inutiles? Elles ne servent à rien et ne sont que superficielles! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez obtenir en faisant cela? Ça m'épuise de voir 2 parfait idiots tester sans arrêt de nouvelles inventions tout à fait ridicules sur les autres! Vous perdez votre temps les clones!**

**Fred s'était retourné et avait assisté à mon écoulement de colère ainsi que presque la moitié de notre rangée.**

**Les jumeaux me regardaient désormais assez froidement. Zut...j'y étais peut-être allé un peu fort.**

**- Écoute Granger, commença George un peu sèchement, si ce qu'on fait ne te plaît pas c'est ton problème mais franchement, évite de trop déballer ce que tu penses, certaines personnes pourraient se méprendre.**

**Il se leva de table suivit de Fred, Angelina et Lee.**

**Fred se retourna vers moi.**

**- Et ce qu'on pense en obtenir? De "l'épanouissement". Mais ça à mon avis , tu dois pas connaître, me dit-il avant de rejoindre ses amis.**

**Je sentis soudainement tout le mal être du monde. J'avais cette envie de m'excuser mais aussi cette envie de garder ma fierté. Mais... Je vous avouerais qu'à ce moment-là, j'aurais préféré m'excuser.**

**- Tu as été un peu loin là Hermione, me dit Harry en regardant les 2 têtes rousses s'éloigner.**

**- Ouais c'est vrai, continua Ron, ils essayaient juste de plaisanter... Qu'est-ce que t'as contre eux?...**

**- Rien... Absolument rien, répondis-je ressentant toute l'amertume du monde s'abattre sur moi.**

**- Pourquoi tu leur a balancé ça en pleine tronche alors? me demanda Ron, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait de mal?**

**Je le regardai dans les yeux. Même lui était fâché...**

**- Rien...rien du tout Ron... répondis-je.**

**- Ils avaient l'air vexés cette fois... ajouta Harry.**

**Je déglutis. À ce point là?...**

**- Non, le coupa Ron, Fred et George ne se vexent pas aussi facilement... Ils vont continuer à te parler Hermione... Mais...**

**Il marqua un silence un peu stressant.**

**- Mais quoi? demandai-je un peu confuse.**

**- Et bien disons qu'ils vont agir différemment envers toi désormais...**

**Le mot "différemment" m'inquiéta.**

**- Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus précis? lui demandai-je agacée.**

**Ron me regarda un sourire désolé puis haussa les épaules. Il se retourna vers Harry.**

**- Ça promet d'être drôle! lui chuchota t-il.**

**Celui-ci pouffa.**

**Alors là je la sentais mal cette année... Très très mal...**

**Quand un jumeau Weasley a quelque chose en tête, mieux vaut laisser tomber d'avance, vous avez déjà perdu la partie.**

**- Je... Je vais à la bibliothèque, dis-je d'un air perdu.**

**Je me dirigeai donc vers mon endroit préféré, mais là, contrairement aux autres jours, ce n'était pas pour y étudier mais plutôt pour réfléchir. Je n'ai jamais vraiment dis de mal sur les jumeaux Weasley mais là... Pourquoi cette remise en question?... Après tout, ils m'ont bien traité de coincée! **

**J'entrepris donc de lire un livre sur la métamorphose. Il allait falloir désormais que je prenne du recul vis-à-vis d'eux...**

**Les cours de l'après-midi prirent fin. Ginny nous avait rejoint.**

**- Au fait Hermione, me dit-elle d'un ton étrangement léger, j'ai appris ce que tu as dis à Fred et George...**

**Oh non...elle aussi allait me faire la morale?**

**- Je trouve sincèrement que tu as raison! finit-elle par dire.**

**Je lui fis les gros yeux.**

**- Comment? Tu es sérieuse quand tu dis ça? lui demandai-je.**

**- Oui, me répondit-elle, ils devraient plus se consacrer à leurs études au lieu de fabriquer sans arrêt toutes sortes d'inventions.**

**Ah! Enfin quelqu'un de mon avis!**

**- Eh, dit Ron ayant entendu notre conversation, même si ils n'ont pas encore leurs A.S.P.I.C.S, Fred et George ne s'en sortent pas mal du tout niveau scolarité!**

**- Oui, répondit Ginny, mais il n'y a pas que ça, à force de faire tout, tout le temps ensemble, ils délaissent les personnes qu'il y a autour d'eux.**

**- Elle n'a pas complètement tort, rajoutai-je en me sentant rassurée que Ginny soit de mon côté.**

**Ron se tût. Lui aussi était sans doute d'accord sur ce point-là.**

**- Bon, et si on allait dans la salle commune? proposa Harry changeant de sujet.**

**Nous acquiesçâmes puis montâmes au 6ème étage.**

**Exténuée, je m'assis sur le canapé accompagnée de Ginny tandis qu'Harry et Ron entamèrent une partie d'échec.**

**Ginny me regarda.**

**- Dis Hermione, me demanda t-elle, je peux te poser une question?**

**- Je t'écoute, lui répondis-je en souriant.**

**- Tu n'aimes pas tellement Fred et George n'est-ce pas?**

**Je déglutis difficilement puis la regarda confuse.**

**- Hein? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?**

**- Je ne sais pas...à chaque fois qu'ils sont là, ça a l'air de t'irriter.**

**- Ils ne pensent qu'à s'amuser et ne se préoccupent pas de ce que peuvent ressentir les gens!**

**- C'est pour ça que tu le regardais comme ça hier soir?...**

**Je l'observai confuse.**

**- De qui parles-tu?**

**- Ben George...**

**Tout cela me revint en mémoire. La façon dont j'avais observé ce garçon, comment il m'avait attiré, comment il avait réussi à faire passer mes joues de la couleur pâle à rose à chaque fois que son regard sombre se déposait sur moi.**

**- Je...je ne vois pas le rapport! J'observais juste sa chemise à rayures que je trouvais sobre! lâchai-je perturbée.**

**- Arrête Hermione, me dit Ginny amusée, j'ai bien vu que tu ne regardais pas "que" sa chemise.**

**Je lui fis les gros yeux.**

**- Tu crois quoi au juste Ginny? lui demandai-je pressée d'en finir.**

**Elle sourit.**

**- Que tu as ressenti quelque chose pour mon frère! dit-elle comme si elle avait fait la découverte du siècle.**

**- C'est n'importe quoi, lui dis-je dans un rire nerveux, pourquoi ressentirais-je quelque chose pour George après ce que je lui ai lâché ce midi?**

**- Ce n'est pas parce que tu le détestes que tu ne peux pas ressentir quelque chose envers lui, me dit-elle réfléchie.**

**- Je n'ai jamais dis que je le détestais! Et puis ta phrase n'a pas de sens Ginny, on ne peut pas ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un que l'on déteste!**

**- Si Hermione. Je ne parle pas d'un sentiment fondé mais d'un "désir", notamment physique.**

**Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise.**

**- Je ne ressens absolument pas de désir pour George, dis-je catégoriquement.**

**Je savais malheureusement dans ma tête, que c'était faux.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'avouer? me demanda t-elle, je sens que ce que je dis ne t'es pas totalement inconnu Hermione. Tu dois forcément le ressentir pour George!**

**Ça allait trop loin! Je me refusais ce genre d'émotion!**

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de penser ça Ginny? Je te rassure, je n'éprouve aucun désir pour ton frère.**

**- Pourquoi me rassurer? Au contraire je serais hyper heureuse si tu devenais ma belle-sœur! dit-elle enjouée.**

**- Alors attend... Je t'arrête tout de suite dans ton rêve ambulant. Tu t'éloignes là!**

**- Et bien si tu veux que je me rapproche, avoue au moins que t'es attirée par mon frère!**

**Ron se retourna. Et zut...**

**- De qui parlez-vous? demanda t-il soudainement le sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Euh, répondis-je gênée, de personne! On répète une pièce de théâtre!**

**Ron perdit son sourire.**

**- Ah... fit-il.**

**Puis il se retourna pour continuer sa partie.**

**Ginny leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.**

**- Écoute, lui fis-je, pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je sois attirée par George? Après tout, il doit sûrement encore plus me détester après ce que je lui ai dis. Qu'est-ce que je ferais avec quelqu'un qui me haït?**

**- Mais qui t'as dit qu'il te haïssait? me demanda Ginny en rigolant, à part dans le genre Voldemort, Malefoy... je ne pense pas que Fred et George détestent quelqu'un d'autre! C'est vraiment pas leur style.**

**- Mouais... fis-je.**

**Ginny m'observa attentivement pendant un moment.**

**- En fait, tu as tout simplement peur qu'il t'en veuille après ce que tu lui as dis à lui et à Fred n'est-ce pas? me demanda t-elle.**

**- Mais pourquoi j'aurais peur de ce genre de choses futiles? m'indignai-je agacée.**

**- Si c'est le cas, je te rassure ils ne sont pas rancuniers, continua Ginny comme si ce que j'avais dis comptait pour de la bière au beurre.**

**- Tu parles, Ron m'a bien averti qu'ils réagiraient différemment avec moi désormais.**

**- Hein? me dit-elle, comment ça différemment?**

**- C'est toi qui devrait le savoir, moi justement je ne comprend pas ce qu'il a voulu dire par là.**

**Ginny sembla réfléchir puis son visage s'éclaira.**

**- Ah oui, finit-elle par dire comme si c'était une évidence, ben en gros ils vont pas arrêter de t'embêter quoi!**

**- Hein?... dis-je.**

**Je m'attendais à pire que ça.**

**- Oui, c'est leur manière de te faire payer ce que tu leur a balancé , dit-elle simplement, pas méchamment bien sûr.**

**- Que ça? lui demandai-je un peu plus rassurée.**

**- Ben oui, rigola t-elle, tu t'attendais à quoi au juste? Qu'ils t'envoient de force rendre visite aux mange-morts dans la forêt interdite? Ils sont bien trop heureux pour ça!**

**- Je ne sais pas moi, dis-je un peu confuse, j'aurais pensé à pire...**

**Ginny rigola.**

**- Tu prends mes frères pour des monstres? T'inquiète! Je leur dis des choses pires que ça, j'ai l'habitude.**

**Je me sentis plus légère.**

**- Alors ils ne vont pas m'en faire baver comme je l'aurais imaginé? demandai-je.**

**Elle leva les yeux au ciel.**

**- Faut pas exagérer non plus, ils vont être courtois tu verras, me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.**

**- Du genre?... demandai-je un peu effrayée.**

**Elle me regarda plus qu'amusée.**

**- Ah ma pauvre Hermione, regarde comme tu as peur de 2 parfaits inoffensifs, ria t-elle.**

**- Ouais et bien vous avez une façon bien particulière de vous vengez dans votre famille... grognai-je cherchant un éventuel piège.**

**- Bref, fit-elle, au moins j'aurais appris que le fait qu'il te pardonne t'est essentiel et que quelque part, tu éprouves un truc pour lui.**

**Je fis les gros yeux.**

**- Ginny! grondai-je agacée.**

**- Bon allez j'arrête, ria t-elle, je monte me coucher. Bonne nuit 'Mione.**

**- Ouais, c'est ça... boudai-je.**

**Épuisée, je m'apprêtais à monter moi aussi lorsqu'Harry m'interpella:**

**- Eh Hermione!**

**Je me retourna vers lui.**

**- Oui Harry?**

**- Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider pour mon devoir de métamorphose demain, enfin si tu as le temps bien sûr, me demanda t-il.**

**- Oui pas de soucis, répondis-je, on aura qu'à faire ça sur l'heure de libre demain après-midi?**

**- Aehm, fit-il gêné, on ne pourrait pas plutôt le déplacer au matin? J'ai entraînement de Quidditch l'après-midi...**

**- Et bien... Comme ça t'arrange Harry, dis-je en laissant échapper un petit bâillement.**

**- Merci beaucoup, dit-il en souriant, bon je vais te laisser te reposer. À demain, bonne nuit.**

**- Bonne nuit!**

**Je fis un signe d'au revoir à Ron puis monta me coucher.**

**Une fois rendue sous mes draps, je m'endormis de suite.**


	3. Quand Weasley et Weasley s'y mettent

_Ron et Harry m'attendaient dans la Grande Salle._

**- Bonjour, les garçons, saluai-je, bien dormi?**

**- Parfait, grommela Ron, mis à part les ronflements soudain de Neville...**

**- Il faut dire qu'il s'est pas couché très tôt hier soir, continua Harry, son crapaud avait disparu... Il l'a retrouvé dans les toilettes.**

**Je laissai échapper un gloussement.**

**Nous commençâmes à manger lorsque je me rendis compte que 2 présences particulières manquaient au rendez-vous.**

**- Fred et George ne sont pas là? demandai-je d'un ton distrait.**

**J'entendis des pas juste derrière moi.**

**- C'est nous que tu cherches? demanda Fred.**

**Je me retournai vivement.**

**- Oh... fis-je gênée ne sachant plus quoi dire.**

**George se rapprocha de moi avec un sourire quelque peu ironique sur les lèvres. Je rougis. Le voir de si près me fit un drôle d'effet.**

**- Et bien alors Granger, fit-il, on a perdu sa langue?**

**Je revins à la réalité. J'étais censée être en conflit avec les jumeaux Weasley.**

**Je tournai la tête d'un air hautain.**

**- Un simple bonjour aurait suffit, lâcha Fred en levant les sourcils et en regardant son frère.**

**Ma gorge se serra. C'est vrai que ça aurait été la moindre des choses de le leur dire.**

**- Laisse là Fred, tu ne vois pas qu'elle se concentre sur la future injure qu'elle nous lancera la prochaine fois? dit George en se dirigeant vers les places assises en face de moi et Harry.**

**Je déglutis. Ils devaient vraiment mal me voir maintenant. Je devins très mal à l'aise et assez honteuse de mon comportement vis-à-vis d'eux.**

**- Alors la nuit a été bonne? demanda Harry pour décontracter l'atmosphère.**

**Fred et George se regardèrent complices.**

**- Plutôt ouais! lança Fred.**

**- Rien de tel qu'une visite nocturne du Pré-au-lard pour se remettre les idées en place! continua George.**

**- On manquait d'inspiration, termina Fred en faisant semblant de parler bas.**

**- C'est possible ça? rigola Ron.**

**- Et pourquoi ça ne le serait pas frangin? demanda Fred.**

**- Oui, on a tous ici notre part de "remise en question", termina George en me filant un coup d'œil rapide mais profond.**

**Je rêve. Ils se servent du fil de la discussion pour me faire culpabiliser! Alors c'est donc "ça" que je vais avoir à supporter? Ah ils sont malins... Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais me laisser faire!**

**Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu puis me servis un vert de jus de citrouille.**

**- Ah au fait Hermione, ça tient toujours pour ce matin? me demanda Harry.**

**Oups! J'avais totalement oublié que je devais aider Harry pour la métamorphose.**

**- Tu devais m'aider pour la métamorphose, insista t-il voyant que je ne lui répondais pas.**

**Fred et George avaient observé ma réaction, un sourire en coin.**

**- Elle a oublié, chantonna George.**

**Exténuée je levai enfin le regard vers lui.**

**- Et non! Désolée de te décevoir Weasley mais je n'avais PAS oublié figure-toi! essayai-je de me défendre.**

**Je me retournai vers Harry avec un demi-sourire.**

**- Bien sûr Harry! lui dis-je en gesticulant, laisse moi juste le temps de passer à la bibliothèque voir si il reste un double exemplaire du livre dont nous avons besoin!**

**- Ah... Un seul livre suffira non? demanda Harry, le tient fera parfaitement l'affaire. Et puis, tu l'as avec toi là non?**

**- Oh... oui, oui! m'empressai-je de mentir, c'est juste que... il se trouve je l'ai laissé à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure donc je vais aller le chercher de ce pas!**

**- Tu es allée à la bibliothèque si tôt? demanda Ron surpris, Hermione, je savais que tu aimais lire mais à ce point-là... D'ailleurs... Elle n'était pas fermée à cette heure là?...**

**Le rouge me montait aux joues. Décidément, je ne savais pas mentir correctement.**

**- Aehm non! essayai-je de me rattraper, ils ont fait une exception ce matin justement!**

**- Ah bon? fit Ron, c'est bizarre, ils ne l'ont affiché nulle part...**

**Les jumeaux rigolèrent.**

**- Ils n'ont pas fait d'exception ce jour-là, démentit Fred amusé par la naïveté de son petit frère.**

**- C'est juste Hermione qui essayait de trouver une solution pour passer par son dortoir prendre son livre de métamorphose parce qu'elle avait tout simplement oublié qu'elle devait aider Harry ce matin, balança George d'une traite.**

**Harry me regarda un peu étonné que je lui ai menti pour si peu.**

**- Tu sais Hermione, tu aurais pu me le dire, ça n'aurait pas été si grave que ça, me dit-il en rigolant.**

**Fred pouffa.**

**- C'est juste que mademoiselle Je-sais-tout, voulait garder sa fierté en prouvant qu'elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'elle avait à faire! dit-il comme d'un ton noble.**

**- En tout cas le livre, lui, est bien oublié, continua George en hochant la tête.**

**Harry et Ron se regardèrent encore surpris du coup monté que je venais de leur faire.**

**La honte. Ces 2 crétins m'avaient bien humiliée...**

**- C'est bon vous êtes content? dis-je d'un ton étonnamment neutre en m'adressant aux jumeaux.**

**Ils me regardèrent, un sourire en coin, attendant sûrement une réaction plus violente de ma part.**

**- Bravo! Vous avez découvert la vérité! leur dis-je en articulant lentement comme si c'était des handicapés.**

**Je frappai dans mes mains, un sourire niais sur les lèvres puis m'éloignai vers mon dortoir.**

**Les jumeaux froncèrent les sourcils un peu confus et un air de pitié sur le visage.**

**- Granger a pété un câble... dit Fred.**

**- Pas qu'un seul, continua George.**

**Ils s'esclaffèrent accompagnés de Ron et Harry.**

**Une fois rendue à mon dortoir, je m'effondrai sur mon lit.**

**- Mais quels bouffons, mais quels bouffons! me lamentai-je.**

**Qu'allait penser Harry de moi maintenant? Il ne voudra plus me faire confiance!**

**Pourquoi George et Fred n'avaient tout simplement pas pu la fermer et faire comme si de rien était? Ce n'est pas de cette manière qu'ils vont obtenir mon pardon!**

**Je cherchai mon livre de métamorphose puis redescendis voir Harry et les autres.**

**Je fus surprise de voir qu'il ne restait que les jumeaux. Énervé, je décidai de faire demi tour.**

**- Hey Granger! lança George qui m'avait aperçu malgré moi.**

**Quand cesseront-ils de m'appeler par mon nom de famille? Je me retourna très agacée.**

**- Quoi? leur lâchai-je désinvolte.**

**- Si tu cherches Harry et Ron, ils sont allés voir Pomfresh, commença George.**

**- Oui, continua Fred, Harry ne se sentait pas très bien donc Ron l'a accompagné.**

**Comment?**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé? demandai-je désormais anxieuse.**

**- On sait pas, dirent les 2 jumeaux en chœur.**

**- Mais je pense me souvenir qu'Harry nous avait dit avoir mal à la tête avant de partir, m'informa George.**

**- C'est sûrement à cause de sa cicatrice, dis-je presque à moi-même.**

**- Ça se pourrait bien, lâcha Fred.**

**- Va les rejoindre si tu veux calmer tes inquiétudes Hermione, me dit George en me regardant compatissant.**

**Je l'observai. Depuis quand il compatit pour moi lui? Mince alors, il avait pas l'air de plaisanter cette fois-ci.**

**- Hum oui... C'est ce que j'allais faire, dis-je sans me laisser décontenancer par le regard du rouquin.**

**Les 2 frères se regardèrent. **

**Alors que je m'apprêtai à rejoindre Harry à l'infirmerie, les jumeaux m'interpellèrent.**

**- Ah et au fait Granger! lança Fred.**

**Je me retournai lentement vers eux.**

**- La prochaine fois, demandes-nous conseil pour un coup monté! dirent-ils en chœur un large sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Le tient était spectaculairement raté! continua George en rigolant.**

**Je m'apprêtai à riposter mais finit par sourire . Je me rendis compte seulement maintenant, que le mensonge que j'avais inventé ne tenait pas du tout debout! Ce qui me fit rire.**

**- Ouais... ça c'est vrai, dis-je en me remémorant mon attitude.**

**Les jumeaux me sourirent.**

**- Bon, pas d'autres remarques? fis-je amusée malgré moi.**

**Les 2 jeunes garçons secouèrent la tête.**

**- Va donc rejoindre le binoclard avant qu'il n'ait un malaise, dit Fred faisant semblant d'être sérieux.**

**Bizarrement, je ne m'empêchai pas de laisser échapper un gloussement à cette remarque un tantinet narquoise, mais essayai néanmoins de le cacher.**

**- À plus tard, dis-je.**

**Puis je me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie.**

**Ça alors... On aurait dit que les relations que j'avais avec Fred et George étaient beaucoup moins tendues. Peut-être que l'idée que je me faisais d'eux était un peu trop dure... Même si ils m'avaient balancée un quart d'heure auparavant, je ressentis tout sauf de la haine envers eux à cet instant précis. Qu'est-ce qui avait prit à George d'être aussi avenant avec moi? Était-ce seulement parce que lui aussi était inquiet pour Harry?**

**Un tas de questions voltigeaient dans ma tête.**


	4. Une excuse contre une révélation

_Voilà plusieurs jours que le courant passait beaucoup mieux entre les jumeaux et moi. Bien sûr, nous n'étions pas devenus en seulement 8 jours, les meilleurs amis du monde mais maintenant, on se parlait régulièrement et ils me faisaient moins de remarques. Je pense que cela est lié au fait que j'ai été m'excuser auprès d'eux à propos de ce que je leur avais dit à la rentrée ( Et oui, j'ai fini par le faire)._

_**Flash-back**_

_**" Je revenais de l'infirmerie où j'étais allé voir Harry qui ne se sentait pas très bien. Du coup, l'aide que je devais lui apporter pour la métamorphose à été annulée. Il avait besoin de repos. Je me suis donc dirigée vers la bibliothèque pour étudier quand tout à coup, j'aperçus les jumeaux dans la cour de métamorphose. Malefoy était apparemment en train de leur chercher des ennuis. Un peu inquiète que la situation tourne mal, j'avais entrepris d'écouter leur conversation.**_

_**- Tu viens de m'insulter de quoi là Weasley? grogna Malefoy en se rapprochant dangereusement des deux jeunes hommes, répète un peu pour voir?**_

_**- Tu crois qu'on devrais suivre son conseil George? demanda Fred à son jumeau.**_

_**- Et bien vu les circonstances, je ne pense pas que ce soit une idée brillante, répondit George, son air d'hippogriffe enragé me ferait presque peur!**_

_**Malefoy se renfrogna.**_

_**- Pauvres inconscients... lâcha t-il lentement.**_

_**C'est avec horreur que je le vis sortir sa baguette par derrière. Avant qu'il n'est pu agir, je m'élançai vers lui en courant.**_

_**- N'y pense même pas Malefoy, lui dis-je d'un ton mauvais en lui pointant ma baguette au creux de la gorge.**_

_**- Hermione? lâchèrent les jumeaux incrédules.**_

_**Malefoy ricana.**_

_**- Oh comme c'est touchant, lança Malefoy, un sang-de-bourbe à la rescousse de 2 roux idiots!**_

_**- La traite pas de sang-de-bourbe! lança George en prenant ma défense, décidément, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père...**_

_**Malefoy s'endurcit.**_

_**- Répète un peu! lui cria t-il.**_

_**Avant qu'il n'ait pu pointer sa baguette sur lui, je lui lança un "**Petrificus Totalus**". Malefoy se paralysa de suite. Sans même réfléchir, je pris les mains des jumeaux puis les entraînai le plus vite possible loin de ce monstre. Une fois à l'abri, je soufflai puis me rendis compte que les jumeaux me regardaient impressionnés.**_

_**- Peux-tu réaliser ce que Granger vient de faire pour nous Fred? demanda George.**_

_**- George, je crois bien que non, répondit Fred.**_

_**Je rougissai gênée. Les 2 frères se retournèrent vers moi puis me regardèrent.**_

_**- Ne me regardez pas comme ça voyons! Je vous avais vu avec Malefoy ...j'ai bien compris que vous aviez des ennuis. Et puis je n'allais pas laisser 2 amis comme ça, annonçais-je en baissant les yeux à la dernière phrase.**_

_**Fred et George se regardèrent.**_

_**- Elle vient bien de dire le mot "ami"? questionna George à Fred.**_

_**- Mon cher frère, à moins que je devienne fou sur la tête de Merlin je jurerais que oui, répondit Fred.**_

_**- À moins, qu'elle ait inversé le sens de ses pensées, ce qui paraîtrait totalement absurde, je pense que c'est ce qu'elle a dit! continua George de plus en plus étonné.**_

_**- À moins que ce ne soit ce qu'elle a..., commença Fred.**_

_**- C'est bon! le coupai-je fatiguée de leur dialogue entre eux deux.**_

_**Ils se retournèrent vers moi.**_

_**- C'est bon, répétais-je, je suis désolée! Désolée de ne vous avoir jamais vu en amis mais en parfaits imbéciles en plus que ce n'est pas vrai! Désolée, de ne pas avoir su aller vers vous ne serais-ce que pour demander des nouvelles! Désolée d'avoir dit sans cesse que vos inventions étaient débiles et inutiles! Désolée de m'être montrée si dure envers vous! Et désolée d'avoir eu ce discours mesquin à la rentrée car au fond, je ne le pensais pas...**_

_**Après un court silence, je décidai de relever la tête vers eux mal à l'aise.**_

_**- À ton avis elle a dit "désolée" combien de fois? demanda Fred à George.**_

_**- Hum... 6 fois si mes calculs sont bons, répondit George.**_

_**- Vraiment? continua Fred, j'aurais dis 7 avec "le désolé global", tu sais, celui qui regroupe tous les "désolés" qu'elle vient de balancer...**_

_**- Ça fait beaucoup de "désolés"... fit semblant de se rendre compte George.**_

_**Je rêve là... Tout ce que je viens de dire c'est de la crotte d'hippogriffe ou quoi?**_

_**- Les gars! m'écriai-je exténuée.**_

_**Ils se retournèrent vers moi en souriant.**_

_**- On accepte ton pardon Hermione, me dit George calmement en me souriant.**_

_**- Ou plutôt tes "désolés", reprit Fred en riant.**_

_**Je fus rassurée.**_

_**- Vr...Vraiment? demandai-je étonnée qu'ils me pardonnent aussi vite.**_

_**Les 2 roux roulèrent des yeux en souriant.**_

_**- Hermione tu connais Ginny non? commença Fred, elle t'aurait dit si on était rancuniers tu ne crois pas?**_

_**Le pire, c'est qu'elle me l'avait dit... Mais je trouvais plus judicieux de ne pas faire part de notre discussion aux jumeaux...**_

_**- C'est vrai! On étaient même pas vraiment fâchés contre toi, continua George, tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop!**_

_**- Mais quand je vous ai balancé ça à la rentrée, vous aviez l'air de l'avoir... plutôt mal pris non?**_

_**George et Fred se regardèrent.**_

_**- Ben c'est sûr que sur le coup on l'a pas "très bien" pris, me dit Fred avec évidence.**_

_**C'est vrai que si on m'avait balancé ça en pleine face, sur le coup je l'aurais mal pris...**_

_**- Mais par la suite on oubli! On est pas rester là-dessus ça sert à rien! continua George.**_

_**Je suis assez d'accord. **_

_**- Après tu nous a ignorés, donc on s'est dit qu'on devait te faire comprendre certaines choses utiles dans la vie tu vois, dit Fred en adressant un clin d'oeil à son frère.**_

_**Ah... Mais voilà donc pourquoi Fred et George s'étaient servis du fil de la discussion de ce matin! Ce n'était pas pour me faire culpabiliser mais pour me faire changer d'état d'esprit... **_

_**" Remise en question" les mots résonnaient désormais différemment dans ma tête.**_

_**Je comprend beaucoup mieux maintenant.**_

_**- Ce n'était donc pas une vengeance... dis-je à moitié pour moi même.**_

_**Les jumeaux pouffèrent.**_

_**- Une vengeance? répéta George étonné.**_

_**- On a jamais cherché à se venger contre toi Hermione! rigola Fred.**_

_**- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de réaliser... dis-je d'un air coupable.**_

_**Les jumeaux se turent un instant.**_

_**Quelle idiote j'ai été!**_

_**- Vous avez juste essayé de m'aider... dis-je à peine audiblement.**_

_**- Je pense qu'elle a enfin comprit qu'on cherchait à l'aider George, dit Fred d'un ton victorieux.**_

_**- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre aussi Fred, répondit George.**_

_**Fin du Flash-back"**_

**Ah... Fred et George... Tout un état d'esprit ces deux-là n'est-ce pas ? Je les vois totalement différemment maintenant. Ils m'avaient littéralement aider à voir au-dessus des choses.**

**« Tout le monde n'est pas forcément comme il en a l'air ».**


	5. T'as pas plus simple comme explication?

_**Grande Salle/ midi**_

**- Aaah, s'étira Ron, j'ai mangé comme un ogre!**

**Harry et moi le regardèrent.**

**- C'est une nouvelle expression? tenta Harry.**

**- Hein? De quoi parles-tu? demanda Ron.**

**- "Manger comme un ogre", repris-je, d'habitude c'est " Aah j'me resservirais bien en tarte aux citrouille" ou bien " Aah cette purée de potirons m'a l'air tout simplement brillante!"**

**Ron prit un air offusqué.**

**- En gros je ne pense qu'à bouffer quoi, conclut-il.**

**- Exactement, firent Harry et moi en chœur.**

**Ron bouda. Nous rigolâmes.**

**- Et bien, et bien! s'exclama une voix derrière-nous, je vois que la bonne humeur est au rendez-vous!**

**- Ça fait plaisir! s'exclama une autre voix identique.**

**Nous nous retournâmes.**

**- Fred! George! salua Harry.**

**- Oui Harry c'est bien nous! commença George en se dirigeant vers la place libre qui était à coté de moi ( quelle est cette sensation?...).**

**- Bien dormi? demanda Fred.**

**Nous aquiesçâmes.**

**Je vis Angelina qui se dirigeait vers nous.**

**- Hey! fit-elle.**

**Fred se retourna vers elle.**

**- Heey "pretty nigga"! s'exclama t-il en souriant.**

**Oh. C'était quoi ça exactement? Je viens bien de voir la main de Fred se poser sur les hanches d'Angelina? Mais attendez...il l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue maintenant? Aurais-je raté un épisode?**

**- Ils sortent ensemble? demandais-je prudemment à George qui regardait son frère et Angelina amusé.**

**- À ton avis, me dit-il avec évidence.**

**- Ce n'était qu'une simple question... Ils auraient très bien pu être...**

**George me regarda attendant sûrement une réponse qui allait l'amuser.**

**- Une amie "très" proche, dis-je.**

**George rigola.**

**- On voit bien que tu n'a jamais eu de copain toi, dit-il.**

**J'aurais du le prendre comment ça?**

**Je me tus puis tourna la tête. George remarqua mon soudain silence. Il rigola de plus belle puis passa un bras autour de mes épaules.**

**- Ça y'est tu l'a mal pris !dit-il comme si il avait réussi quelque chose.**

**- Non pas du tout! me défendis-je.**

**- Bah alors pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien? me demanda t-il un sourire en coin.**

**Je le regardai. Ses yeux étaient désormais posés attentivement sur moi. Il m'observait calmement en attendant une réponse de ma part.**

**- Ça me concerne, me contentai-je de dire d'un ton hautain.**

**Il continua de me regarder avec cet air qui m'irritait du genre " Quoi que tu puisses dire, je découvrirai la vérité". C'est tout à fait puéril.**

**- Faut toujours que tout te concerne toi hein, dit-il en levant les sourcils.**

**La situation me rendait mal à l'aise...**

**- C... C'est normal! m'indignai-je, c'est ma façon d'être, mes pensées!**

**- Et que dirais-tu de partager ces pensées ma chère Hermione? me demanda t-il.**

**- Hein? répondis-je malgré moi.**

**- Ben dis-moi à quoi tu penses là maintenant, me dit George toujours ses yeux plongés dans les miens.**

**Je lâcha un rire nerveux.**

**- Ah parce que tu crois que je vais te dire à quoi je pense? lui demandais-je un peu outrée.**

**George me regardait innocemment.**

**- Et bien pourquoi pas? demanda t-il tout simplement.**

**Je le dévisageai, troublée.**

**Le temps autour de moi s'était stoppé. Je n'entendais plus l'horloge de Poudlard faire bouger ses aiguilles. Je n'entendais plus les rires et les conversations des autres ainsi que tout ce qui se passait autour de George et moi.**

**Maintenant, je n'étais focalisée que sur sa simple personne. Sur sa frimousse tout à fait adorable, sur ses yeux noisettes qui semblaient scintiller tout le temps, sur son magnifique sourire...**

**Tout à coup, mon cœur s'allégea et mes muscles se décrispèrent un peu.**

**- Et bien... Maintenant, là... Je pense à de bonnes choses, me décidai-je à répondre.**

**Ma voix était étonnement légère. George resta à me fixer pendant quelques secondes puis baissa légèrement les yeux avant de les relever de nouveau vers moi.**

**- C'est une réponse parfaitement vague... commença t-il songeur.**

**Je me crispais.**

**- ... mais tout à fait honnête et plaisante à entendre également, termina t-il en m'offrant un sourire amical.**

**Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Comment ne pas sourire devant George? Ce garçon est plein de vie, je le ressens de plus en plus, et ça me rend... "heureuse".**

**Je ne sais pas ce qui me poussa à lui retourner la question.**

**- Et toi George? À quoi tu penses là, maintenant?**

**Il eut un air de malice sur le visage.**

**- À ma future invention, dit-il tout joyeux, En te voyant sourire, ça m'a donné une idée d'enfer!**

**Je baissai les yeux. Je sentis à ce moment-là, quelque chose de pesant sur mon cœur. Mais à quoi m'attendai-je? À ce qu'il me lâche un truc du genre " À toi évidement Hermione, c'est à toi que je pense depuis le début!"**

**Il faudrait que je songe sérieusement à arrêter de regarder les films moldus à l'eau de rose...**

**- Oh génial... dis-je d'un faux ton joyeux.**

**George baissa les sourcils.**

**- Ce que je viens de te dire n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir, dit-il en essayant de sourire un peu.**

**Hein?... Pourquoi l'idée qu'il créé une invention de plus me ferait plaisir? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a l'habitude de faire avec son frère presque tous les jours par hasard? J'imagine que je dois me réjouir pour lui. Allez, je lui dois bien ça.**

**- Si bien sûr, tu me dira ce que ce sera, lui dis-je en essayant comme lui de sourire un peu.**

**Je m'étonnai de voir George me regarder comme si je ne comprenais rien.**

**Je joue si mal la comédie? ( OUI!)**

**- Ha hermione... finit-il par dire en lâchant un léger rire et en secouant la tête, je pensais que tu étais plus réfléchie que ça.**

**Eh mais c'est quoi le problème là? J'ai fais quoi au juste? Y'a t-il quelque chose que j'ai loupé? Quelque chose que je dois comprendre?**

**Oh mon dieu, je suis déjà bien assez fatiguée et préoccupée...**

**Je levai les yeux au ciel.**

**- Hey qui est-ce que ça tente une bataille explosive? lança Fred avec un regard complice à son frère jumeau.**

**- Je suis partant! répondirent Harry, Ron et Lee en même temps.**

**Il ne devait y avoir que moi et Angelina qui ne voulurent pas y participer.**

**- On les accompagne quand même? me proposa t-elle en souriant.**

**- Ça marche, lui répondis-je.**

**Nous nous dirigeâmes en direction de la cour de Gryffondor.**

**Pendant que les garçons débutaient une partie. Angelina et moi nous posâmes sur un banc.**

**- Aah qu'il fait beau, c'est agréable! dit-elle en levant la tête au soleil, les yeux fermés.**

**- Oui profitons-en, ça ne va pas durer longtemps, soupirai-je.**

**J'étais étonnée qu'Angelina continue à me parler après ce que j'avais balancé à George et à son chéri. Mais j'imagine qu'ils ont dû lui expliquer que tout était rentré dans l'ordre et que je m'étais excusée.**

**Angelina me regarda un cour instant.**

**- Ça va ils ne t'embêtent pas trop Fred et George? me demanda t-elle en souriant.**

**C'est bizarre, j'la sentais venir cette phrase. Je savais bien qu'on allait parler d'eux.**

**- Hum... Non on va dire qu'ils sont plutôt tolérants avec moi, répondis-je.**

**Angelina rigola.**

**- C'est vrai qu'ils peuvent se montrer un peu saoulant et taquins défois, mais je t'assure, au fond, c'est des personnes vraiment humaines et gentilles, dit-elle.**

**- Je connais George et Fred depuis longtemps moi aussi, je ne doute pas une seconde de ce que tu viens de dire, la rassurai-je en souriant.**

**- Oui, j'imagine bien Hermione, dit-elle, j'ai juste l'impression que tu ne les connais pas tant que ça en vérité. On dirait que tu te méfies d'eux sans arrêt... Je me trompe?**

**Je méditai sur cette parole.**

**- Non... je ne pense pas que tu te trompes, en ce moment, je suis en train de me rendre compte que... je ne connais presque rien d'eux.**

**Nous restâmes silencieuses quelques secondes.**

**Oui, ce qu'elle dit n'est pas faux. Je les connais peut-être depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à les "connaître". (Fausse contradiction)**

**- Tu sais, je vais te dire quelque chose, me confia Angelina, cela pourrait peut-être te servir pour mieux les cerner.**

**- Je t'écoute.**

**- Il n'y a pas plus franc et direct que Fred et George.**

**Je lâchai un rire.**

**- Hum... Oui, j'avais remarqué.**

**- Non mais ce que je voulais dire par là, sourit-elle, c'est que ce qui est pratique avec eux, c'est que tu n'as pas besoin de chercher plus loin que ce qu'ils disent. Tout est dans la phrase, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il faut juste être habitué à les côtoyer pour déchiffrer ce qui se cache sous chaque mot. Tu comprends?**

**- Hum, je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre non... Je n'ai jamais été très douée aux énigmes.**

**Elle s'esclaffa.**

**- Hermione, écoute juste jusqu'au bout ce qu'un jumeau Weasley a à te dire et tu n'aura plus à te tracasser la tête pour rien! me dit-elle.**

**- J'écoute toujours ce que l'on me dit jusqu'au bout, répondis-je étonnée qu'elle me dise ça.**

**- En es-tu sûre? me demanda t-elle, moi je pense que tu te formules trop vite une réponse à ta question dans ta tête.**

**Elle joue au psy avec moi ou quoi là? Je suis quand même consciente de ce que je fais! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous? On se croirait dans une émission TV genre " Nous t'aidons à te connaître davantage".**

**- Bon... Dis-le moi tout de suite si toi par contre tu veux en venir à un fait, lui demandai-je agacée qu'elle tourne autour du pot.**

**Je sentais qu'elle savait quelque chose.**

**- J'ai entendu une partie de votre discussion à toi et à George ce matin, m'avoua t-elle.**

**- Ah... fis-je un peu gênée.**

**- Et j'ai vu que tu semblais déçue de la réponse qu'il t'avais donné quand tu lui avais demandé à quoi il pensait, n'est-ce pas?**

**Je déglutis. Elle présentait mes émotions ou quoi?**

**- En quelques sortes oui... répondis-je.**

**- Et bien je peux t'assurer que tu n'avais aucune raison d'être déçue à ce moment-là, me dit-elle un sourire en coin.**

**Je la regardai.**

**- Comment ça? demandai-je incrédule.**

**- Et bien répète moi ce qu'il t'a répondu s'il te plaît, me demanda t-elle.**

**La conversation devenait extrêmement bizarre et un peu pesante car je n'arrivais pas à en déterminer le sens.**

**- Ben c'était quelque chose du genre "Je pensais à ma future invention"... ce qu'il répète tout le temps quoi!**

**- Il n'a pas dit que ça!**

**- Ah bon?**

**- Il a dit autre chose après.**

**- Et bien, je ne m'en souviens plus trop, pourquoi s'attarder sur ce détail?**

**- C'est peut-être ce détail qui va finalement te paraître important une fois que tu m'aura dit ce qu'il t'a dit ensuite!**

**Perturbée par tous ces mots, je me mis à réfléchir sur la suite de sa phrase mais en vain ne parvint qu'à en lâcher quelques pauvres mots.**

**- Hum... " Avec ton sourire... Idée... d'enfer"? bref sûrement pour son invention quoi.**

**Je me sentais débile de décortiquer une simple et banale phrase.**

**- Et pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas plutôt attardée sur cette phrase là? " En te voyant sourire ça m'a donné une idée d'enfer".**

**Je méditai sur cette phrase.**

**- Il n'y a rien d'extraor... commençais-je.**

**- Arrête Hermione! s'exclama Angelina, c'était sa façon de te faire "un compliment"!**

**Mon souffle se stoppa.**

**- Ben oui! dit-elle, ton sourire l'inspire pour ses inventions! Y'a de quoi rendre heureux non? D'habitude, les idées, Fred et George ne les trouvent sûrement pas grâce au comportement d'une personne. Cela veut dire que tu as grimpée dans l'estime d'un Weasley, félicitation!**

**Je fronçai les sourcils. Mon cerveau avait du mal à ingurgiter la dose d'infos. Mais... je commençais désormais à comprendre. Petit à petit. Puis vint le moment où tout devint plus clair. Je m'étais focalisée que sur une seule partie de sa phrase au point de ne pas me rendre compte que par la suite, George m'avait complimentée! ( à sa manière).**

**Je ne pus alors, à ce moment là, m'empêcher de sourire et de finalement lâcher:**

**- Par la barbe de Merlin, plus évident qu'un Weasley tu meurs...**


	6. Le début d'une bonne relation

_"Par la barbe de Merlin! Plus évident qu'un Weasley tu meurs..."_

**La partie de bataille explosive avait finalement prit fin au bout d'une longue heure pendant laquelle je n'avais pas arrêter d'observer George. Tous ses moindres gestes, ses mimiques, ses cris de victoire et de défaite. J'avais étudié la manière dont il replaçait ses mèches rousses sur son front rapidement et la façon dont il remontait ses manches jusqu'aux coudes nonchalamment.**

**Étrangement, j'en souriais toute seule.**

**Angelina était partie rejoindre ses amies Katie et Alicia. Je me retrouvais donc seule sur ce banc.**

**Les garçons étaient en train de déterminer les scores. Je pu deviner que c'était Lee qui avait gagner. Le pauvre garçon sautait dans tous les sens en criant des hurlements de victoire totalement incompréhensibles. Harry, Ron ainsi que les jumeaux le toisaient du regard, un air de dégoût sur le visage. Je laissai échapper un léger gloussement.**

**Harry se dirigea vers moi.**

**- Tout va comme tu veux 'Mione? me demanda t-il en prenant place à côté de moi.**

**- Oui tout va très bien, répondis-je en souriant.**

**Harry m'observa un tantinet curieux.**

**- Puis-je connaître les raisons de ce large sourire? questionna t-il en se calant un peu plus sur le banc.**

**Je me retournai vers lui, rouge écarlate.**

**- Oh... Euh rien! Je souris parce qu'il fait beau et... parce qu'il y a cours de divination après!**

**Harry eût un rictus.**

**- Ça te réjouis tant que ça d'aller en cours ? me demanda t-il amusé, non parce que... vu la manière dont tu souris, on dirait que tu apprécies cette matière plus que tout au monde... alors qu'il me semble... aux dernières nouvelles... que c'est celle que tu détestes le plus..**

**Je gesticulai. En effet, je n'aimais pas les cours de divination. En particulier le professeur..**

**- H...Harry, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une niaise à sourire comme ça? lui demandais-je inquiète en changeant de sujet.**

**Il leva les sourcils.**

**- Bien sûr que non Hermione!**

**Je soupirai.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? me demanda t-il, on dirait que quelque chose te tracasse.**

**- Absolument pas, lançai-je rapidement.**

**Harry me fixait désormais, limite suspicieux.**

**- Hum non excuse-moi... C'est juste que je pense beaucoup en ce moment et j'abuse du jus de citrouille, inventai-je en gesticulant.**

**- Ah... D'accord, fit Harry visiblement pas convaincu.**

**Néanmoins, il me sourit puis me proposa de l'accompagner voir Ron et les jumeaux.**

**Ce que j'apprécie chez Harry, c'est qu'il ne s'attarde pas.**

**- Alors, qui est-ce qui a gagné? fis-je semblant de demander même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.**

**Ron toussota et les jumeaux gesticulèrent en regardant autour d'eux.**

**- Hum... Lee, lâcha Ron à peine audiblement.**

**- Vous faites comme si c'était une honte, dis-je en rigolant, ce n'est pas la fin du monde!**

**- Figure toi que si! lança Fred, George et moi avions parié 20 gallions à Lee...**

**J'aurais dû m'en douter.**

**- Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même, fis-je en haussant les épaules.**

**Les 2 frères ne répondirent rien puis regardèrent de nouveau autour d'eux, ennuyés.**

**Je soupirai.**

**- Bon... Harry, Ron, vous venez? On va être en retard pour le cours de divination, dis-je.**

**Ron grommela.**

**- Je sens que ça va être génial, bouda t-il.**

**Fred et George semblaient avoir retrouvé le sourire à la remarque de Ron.**

**- Allez vieux! lança Fred en tapant dans le dos de son cadet, c'est pas si terrible que ça!**

**- Rien de tel qu'un bon cours de divination avec la myope disjonctée pour te remettre de ta défaite! termina George.**

**Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Pour une fois, je partageais le même point de vue que lui.**

**George leva discrètement les yeux vers moi, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, puis regarda de nouveau Ron.**

**- Tu vois! fit-il, même Hermione est d'accord avec moi!**

**Ça se voyait tant que ça?**

**Je lui lâchai un demi-sourire qu'il me rendit entier.**

**- Bon, fit Harry, on se voit plus tard les mecs!**

**- Ça roule! lâchèrent Fred et George en même temps.**

**Ron, Harry et moi nous dirigeâmes donc vers la salle de divination.**

_**Grande salle/ dîner**_

**- Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils nous servent de la soupe de potirons au repas du soir? s'exclama Ron d'un ton agacé.**

**Harry et moi nous regardâmes en roulant des yeux. Je lâchai un soupir.**

**- Ron si tu n'es pas content tu n'a qu'a aller manger avec les hiboux dans la Voltière, lui dis-je en feuilletant la Gazette du Sorcier.**

**Il prit un air de dégoût.**

**- Mais bien sûr... murmura t-il.**

**Le repas finit, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle commune.**

**Je m'affalai sur le canapé.**

**- Aah je suis épuisée... baîllai-je en me frottant les yeux.**

**- Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher alors Hermione, me conseilla Ron en s'installant à côté de moi.**

**Je le regardai amusée.**

**- Tu es si pressé que je m'en aille? demandai-je.**

**- Non non! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... C'est juste que si tu veux être en pleine forme demain matin...**

**Je lui souris.**

**- Ne t'en fait pas, le rassurai-je, je suis une grande fille maintenant!**

**Il gesticula mal à l'aise.**

**J'entrepris de lire un livre que m'avait prêté Ginny. 10 minutes plus tard, mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer.**

**- Bon, les gars je vais me coucher... À demain, dis-je à moitié dans les vapes.**

**- Bonne nuit, me dirent-ils en chœur.**

**Alors que je me dirigeais vers le dortoir des filles, j'aperçus George et Fred juste à côté. Je me posai devant eux, l'air interrogateur.**

**- Bonsoiiir miss Granger, fit Fred d'une voix chantonnante.**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites devant le dortoir des filles? leur demandai-je.**

**- Fred doit à tout prix parler à Angelina qui se trouve exactement là où tu te diriges, commença George.**

**- Je me demandais donc si... termina Fred d'un air malicieux.**

**OK j'ai compris.**

**- Tu veux que j'aille la chercher c'est ça? demandai-je en ouvrant la porte.**

**- T'as tout compris! me répondit-il avec un large sourire.**

**Je soupirai puis me dirigeai vers le dortoir.**

**Je toquai à la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Angelina se trouvait.**

**J'entendis un " Entrez!".**

**- Tient Hermione! s'exclama Angelina.**

**- Aehm salut Angelina, Fred souhaiterait que tu ailles le voir, il t'attend devant le dortoir.**

**Ses yeux s'illuminèrent puis elle se retourna vers Katie et Alicia en souriant.**

**- Je viens tout de suite! lança t-elle.**

**5 minutes plus tard, nous sortîmes toutes les deux du dortoir. Angelina se précipita dans les bras de Fred et l'embrassa. Je détournai la tête gênée. Ça me faisait bizarre de les voir ensemble.**

**- Bon ben on vous laisse, lança Fred, nous on va faire un tour!**

**- Ouais, répondit son jumeau.**

**Il finit par tourner la tête vers moi. Le rythme de mon cœur accéléra. Je ne m'étais encore jamais retrouvée seule avec George. Après m'avoir fixé un instant, il finit par me demander:**

**- On va faire un tour?**

**Mon souffle se saccadait. Ma tête me disait de lui dire non mais mon cœur lui, hurlait le contraire. J'oubliai ma fatigue.**

**- Hum... si tu veux, répondis-je timidement.**

**Il sourit puis nous nous dirigeâmes en bas.**

**Je ne savais pas où est-ce qu'il comptait m'emmener mais je vous avouerais qu'à ce moment là, je m'en foutais du moment que j'étais avec lui.**

**Nous marchâmes dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans rien dire. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil. Il semblait un peu... triste.**

**C'est rare de le voir comme ça. Je me décidai à l'aborder.**

**- Tu n'a pas l'air très joyeux... dis-je en faisant semblant d'être distraite.**

**Il leva la tête vers moi.**

**- Ah, fit-il, tu trouves toi aussi.**

**Je posai mon regard sur lui. Pour ma plus grande surprise, le sien était rempli de mélancolie. Cela me fit un drôle d'effet, lui qui est tout le temps bavard et plein de vie.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a George? lui demandais-je.**

**Il soupira en baissant les yeux.**

**- Oh rien de grave je te rassure, dit-il, mis à part le fait que j'ai la nette impression d'être désormais fils unique.**

**Quoi?**

**- C...comment ça? demandais-je incrédule, tu as pleins de frères et une sœur. Et puis... Tu as Fred aussi.**

**Il esquissa un sourire amusé.**

**- Je suis au courant merci, me dit-il.**

**Je ne comprenais pas... Pourquoi était-il donc si morne?**

**Soudain, je me souvins de ce qu'Angelina m'avait dit cet après-midi.**

**" Écoute ce qu'un jumeau Weasley a à te dire jusqu'au bout". Déchiffrer chaque mot...**

**George vient de m'annoncer qu'il a la nette impression d'être désormais fils unique. Je crois que j'ai compris! Comme Fred sort avec Angelina, il doit forcément passer beaucoup moins de temps avec George. Il doit donc se sentir délaissé car c'est le seul frère qu'il ait avec qui il s'entend super bien. Voilà pourquoi il utilise l'expression fils unique... Il doit se sentir seul.**

**Je suis trop forte! Je suis sûre que c'est ça! J'ai déchiffré comme Angelina me l'a dit, la phrase de George! J'étais tellement contente d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il m'avait dit que je lui déballai tout ce que je venais de découvrir.**

**Quand j'eu enfin finis mon speech, George me regarda d'abord avec des gros yeux, puis explosa de rire.**

**- Bah quoi? demandais-je perdue, c'est pas vrai ce que je viens de dire?**

**Il redoubla de rire puis me regarda.**

**- Oui, ça doit être ça me dit-il.**

**Je me renfrognai un peu mal à l'aise.**

**- Pourquoi tu te moques alors? demandais-je.**

**Il passa la main dans ses cheveux puis me fixa.**

**- Je ne me moque pas, je rigole juste parce que tu as dis ça comme si tu avais découvert un phénix argenté! rigola t-il.**

**Je gesticulai.**

**- Et bien figure toi que pour moi, c'est tout comme, répondis-je un peu gênée.**

**Il leva les sourcils.**

**- Ah bon? demanda t-il étonné.**

**- Oui, répondis-je, crois-le ou non, c'est difficile pour moi de comprendre le sens de tes phrases.**

**Il plissa légèrement les yeux.**

**- Je parle pourtant bien ta langue et m'exprime comme un humain, dit-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir.**

**Je roulai des yeux en souriant puis le regarda.**

**- Peu importe, lui dis-je, maintenant j'ai la bonne méthode!**

**George me regardait de plus en plus bizarrement. Il faut dire que le pauvre rouquin ne voyait pas du tout où je voulais en venir.**

**- Tant mieux pour toi alors, me dit-il amusé.**

**Nous continuâmes de marcher.**

**George me parlait d'Ombrage. Il évoquait le fait qu'il prévoyait de lui faire une farce.**

**Pendant qu'il parlait, je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mon regard de son visage. Pour tout vous dire, je le trouvais de plus en plus beau. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je me rapprochai de lui jusqu'à ce que nos bras se frôlent. Heureusement, George ne l'avait pas remarqué, bien trop occupé à me faire part de sa future invention pour expulser Ombrage de Poudlard.**

**- George, le coupai-je.**

**Le jeune roux s'arrêta de parler puis me regarda.**

**- Ouais?**

**Ça aurait juste pu être ça mon désir. Le fait que nos yeux se croisent. Qu'il porte son attention sur moi. Mais pour éviter d'être trop ridicule, je me décidai à formuler ma phrase timidement.**

**- Hum.. Tu sais, la dernière fois tu m'a dit que...**

**Je marqua une pose, incertaine de continuer.**

**- Oui? m'incita t-il.**

**- Que je t'avais donné "une idée d'enfer" pour ta future invention, terminai-je.**

**Il sembla réfléchir un court instant.**

**- Ah oui, se remémora t-il, en effet il me semble bien que j'ai dis ça oui. Pourquoi donc? je pensais que ce sujet ne t'intéressait pas tellement Hermione...**

**Je déglutis.**

**- En fait, je voulais te remercier, avouai-je en affrontant son regard.**

**George fronça les sourcils l'air interrogateur.**

**- Me remercier de quoi? demanda t-il après réflexion.**

**- Te remercier de m'avoir dit que c'était mon sourire qui t'avais donné cette idée...**

**Je cru voir les traits de George se radoucir. Il esquissa un léger sourire charmeur.**

**Je rougis.**

**- C'est pas trop tôt pour t'apercevoir que j't'avais dis un truc gentil, plaisanta t-il.**

**Je gesticula.**

**- Ais-je des raisons de croire que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais? le questionnai-je.**

**Il se rapprocha de moi. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort.**

**- Je ne mens jamais, répondit-il.**

**Mes pauvres joues avaient viré au rouge feux et j'eus comme une sorte de poussée d'adrénaline dans mon sang. C'est alors que je repensais à tout ce que je venais de lui dire. Il devait me prendre pour une folle d'essayer de comprendre ses phrases alors qu'il s'exprimait dans le même langage que moi. Je me sentis tout à coup parfaitement ridicule.**

**George m'avait dévisagé pendant un long moment, si bien que je détournai mon regard du sien, gênée. **

**Déterminée, je me décidai donc à lui demander pourquoi il me fixait comme ça... en essayant de plaisanter.**

**- Hum... j'ai un truc sur le visage ou quoi? tentai-je de blaguer en rigolant mal à l'aise.**

**Je regrettai direct ce que je venais de dire, ça faisait littéralement "pitié". Malgré ça, George sourit un peu.**

**- Absolument pas, dit-il, tu semblais juste être tellement perdue dans tes pensées...**

**Je déglutis.**

**- Ah.. euh oui, balbutiai-je.**

**Je le vis hésiter avant de me dire:**

**- Tu m'inspires Hermione.**

**Je cru que mon cœur allait se retourner dans ma poitrine.**

**- J...je t'inspire? répétai-je bêtement.**

**Il hocha la tête lentement, toujours son regard plongé dans le mien.**

**Tout cela me déstabilisait. Il ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'il me fait là?**

**Pour ma plus grande déception, il finit par lever les yeux vers le mur l'air songeur. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête? Je pense que le jour où je le saurai, les détraqueurs viendront étudier avec nous à Poudlard...**

**Je laissai échapper un bâillement malgré moi.**

**- Oh, tu dois avoir sommeil, dit-il, viens, je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton dortoir.**

**Je préférais rester avec lui, mais je n'allais tout de même pas le lui dire.**

**- D'accord, dis-je en essayant de cacher ma déception.**

**Il sourit puis passa un bras autour de mes épaules d'un geste amical. Je m'y sentais tellement bien. **

**A ce moment-là, je n'eû qu'un désir, celui qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Mais il faut pas trop rêver, c'est pas prêt d'arriver...**

**Je m'appuya un peu contre lui. Il le remarqua puis resserra "un tout petit peu" son étreinte. Je souris. Ce simple geste venant de sa part me rendait heureuse.**

**Une fois rendue devant mon dortoir, je me retournai vers lui.**

**- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, lui dis-je.**

**- Y'a pas de quoi, répondit-il avec un sourire enfantin.**

**- Hum... j'ai passé un bon moment avec toi, dis-je d'une voix un peu tremblante, c'était peut-être court mais... très sympa!**

**Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Ce que je venais de lui dire avait l'air de lui faire plaisir et ça me réchauffait le cœur.**

**- Moi aussi. J'ai passé un super moment avec toi, dit-il d'un air attentionné.**

**J'avais cette envie de sauter de joie tellement j'étais contente mais me retint.**

**- Bon et bien... à demain alors, terminai-je avec un demi-sourire.**

**- Bonne nuit Hermione, dort bien, dit-il en m'adressant un signe de la main.**

**- Merci, toi aussi, souriai-je.**

**C'est avec le cœur léger et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles que je me dirigeai vers ma chambre.**


	7. Un jour de pluie émotionel

_**Les sentiments d'Hermione semblent évoluer à l'égard de George et donc la sensibilité et la fragilité l'attaquent petit à petit.**_

_**L'interprétation et une chose qu'Hermione devra apprendre car les doutes font croire beaucoup de chose.**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

><p>Bibliothèque<p>

**J'observais avec attention, chaque gouttelette de pluie couler sur les grand vitraux de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.**

**Le temps commençait déjà à s'embrumer, le nuages viraient au gris et le temps devenait glacial. L'automne était arrivé.**

**Les feuilles mortes couleur doré éteint, s'étaient éparpillées sur une large partie de la cour.**

**" J'ai bien fais de me mettre en pantalon aujourd'hui, songeai-je pensive".**

**Fatiguée de revoir les cours inutiles d'Ombrage, je décidai de rejoindre Harry et Ron dans la Grande salle.**

**Une fois rendue sur place, je cherchai les 2 garçons du regard mais ne les vis pas.**

**Luna était assise à part, quelques tables plus loin. Je me dirigeai vers elle.**

**- Hum... Salut Luna, dis-je en faisant un signe de la main.**

**Elle se retourna, ses yeux abysses toujours aussi distraits et rêveurs fixés sur moi.**

**- Oh, bonjour Hermione, fit-elle en affichant un sourire vide, quel temps idéal pour rendre visite aux Nargoles tu ne trouves pas?**

**Je déglutis.**

**- Hum oui... bien sûr, lui répondis-je en essayant de sourire, dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Harry et Ron par hasard?**

**- Il m'a semblé les apercevoir en train de s'agiter sur un étrange morceau de bois volant au terrain de Quidditch tout à l'heure, répondit-elle le regard pensif.**

**Mais oui! Suis-je bête! Harry et Ron ont entraînement de Quidditch aujourd'hui.. Mince, je leur avais promis que je viendrai!**

**- Il n'est pas trop tard, annonça Luna comme si elle avait deviné mes pensées.**

**- Oui, je vais les rejoindre, à plus tard Luna, la saluai-je.**

**Elle me répondit par un léger sourire vague.**

**Je me précipitai alors vers le terrain de Quidditch.**

**Il y avait plusieurs places vides. Pas étonnant, de ce temps personne ne veut sortir...**

**Je m'apprêtai à m'installer lorsque quelqu'un m'interpella.**

**- Hey Hermione!**

**Je cru reconnaître cette voix mais elle était si lointaine que je n'aurais su dire si c'était bien celle de George ou de Fred. Je me retournai puis aperçu les 2 têtes rousses identiques. **

**Il y avait tellement de brume que j'avais du mal à les distinguer. Je du m'approcher, sous le vent. Une fois arrivée à leur hauteur je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire de joie.**

**- Vous êtes aussi venus! m'exclamai-je.**

**- Comme tu peux le constater, affirma Fred tout souriant.**

**- On s'est dit qu'un petit bol d'air frais ne nous ferait pas de mal, continua George avec le même sourire.**

**- Et puis on allait pas rater ça, terminèrent-ils en chœur.**

**Je me contentai de leur offrir un sourire approbateur en guise de réponse.**

**- Bon, on va remplir les places? proposa Fred en tapant dans ses mains.**

**Nous acquiesçâmes. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers les places assises, George m'observa un court instant.**

**- Dis moi tu n'as pas froid comme ça? s'enquit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.**

**Zut! J'avais oublié de prendre un manteau et n'étais vêtue que de mon sweat-shirt gris. J'étais partie trop vite.**

**- Ah... Ne t'en fait pas ça va aller tant pis, me précipitai-je de répondre pour en finir, et puis, je n'ai pas énormément froid.**

**- Hermione, il fait 5 degrés... me rapella George.**

**Ah ouais quand même, j'avoue que je suis un peu maso de sortir sans manteau, écharpe et bonnet avec 5 degrés dehors.**

**Je le vis enlever son manteau un peu à contrecœur.**

**- Ah non non non! dis-je en paniquant, tu gardes ton manteau tu va attraper la mort!**

**Le fait qu'il fasse cela pour moi me flattait mais me gênait plus qu'autre chose. George me regarda surpris.**

**- Et toi donc! fit-il.**

**- Ne... Ne t'en fais pas pour moi! Ça va aller, ce n'est qu'une bonne heure à tenir, essayai-je de le rassurer.**

**Mais George ne m'écoutait pas et m'entraînait en bas du stade de Quidditch.**

**- Mais où m'emmènes-tu? demandai-je.**

**- Là où tu enfilera quelque chose qui t'évitera d'attraper un mauvais rhume, me répondit-il.**

**Je me stoppa net.**

**- Ah n... non George, on va rater le début du match, je ne peux pas faire ça à Harry et Ron! m'exclamai-je.**

**George se retint de rouler des yeux.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important maintenant? Le match ou ta santé? Je connais les conséquences et je peux t'assurer que c'est pas agréable du tout, me dit le rouquin en secouant la tête lentement.**

**Je rougis. George prenait vraiment en considération ma petite personne.**

**- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part George mais je t'assure je n'ai pas froid, mentis-je, viens, Fred doit se demander ce qu'on fait!**

**Avant même qu'il n'ait pu rappliquer, j'étais déjà rendue à la place à côté de Fred.**

**George soupira, le visage un peu crispé puis vint nous rejoindre.**

**Le match commença. L'écoulement de pluie commençait à devenir important. J'enfilai donc ma capuche. Les jumeaux eux, avaient déjà leur chapka sur la tête. Ça les rendaient tout mignons, en particulier George. Ses mèches rousses humides tombaient autour de son visage. Ça lui donnait un air encore plus attirant.**

**Je me donna des baffes mentalement. Concentre toi sur le match Hermione!**

**Une légère brise de vent vint caresser la nuque. J'eus un frisson qui s'enchaîna d'un éternuement. Puis deux. Puis trois. Mon nez commençait à me piquer.**

**Je constatai avec gêne que George me dévisageait, les sourcils baissés. Je détournai la tête comme si de rien n'était, mais quand au bout de 5 secondes je retournai de nouveau la tête vers lui, il me fixait désormais avec un sentiment de réelle inquiétude. Mes joues virèrent au rouge. Mal à l'aise je lui demandai:**

**- Hum... J'avais quelque chose de coincé dans la gorge.**

**- Bien sûr, et Ombrage à le béguin pour Rogue, dit-il ironiquement.**

**Je ne pu m'empêcher de réprimer un sourire à cette idée.**

**- George je t'assure je...**

**- T'es plutôt du genre têtue toi hein! dit-il en plissant les yeux.**

**Sans même que je puisse m'y attendre, George me prit par le bras et m'entraîna en bas.**

**- Mais... Et Fred? m'exclamai-je.**

**- Je ne pense pas qu'il se sente réellement seul à l'heure qu'il est, lança George avec sobriété.**

**Je me retourna vers Fred. Bah ça alors. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'Angelina était venu le rejoindre. À vrai dire, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver.**

**Je reportai mon attention sur George. Le pauvre, il devait se sentir abandonné...**

**Alors que nous étions pratiquement rendue à mon dortoir pour que j'aille y prendre un manteau, j'éternuai bruyamment. Tellement que le rouquin se retourna vers moi impressionné.**

**- Fallait que ça sorte, dit-il en souriant amusé, tu t'es fais démasquée Granger!**

**Je baissai les yeux.**

**- Oui bon OK tu avais raison... m'avouai-je vaincue.**

**Son petit air victorieux s'illumina.**

**- Je t'attend là, dit-il en s'adossant au mur de mon dortoir, ne tarde pas trop si tu ne veux pas rater la fin du match.**

**J'acquiesçai puis me dirigeai vers ma chambre. **

**Soudainement, je réalisai l'ampleur de la chose. George Weasley venait bien de m'accompagner spécialement prendre de quoi me couvrir pour éviter que je n'attrape quelque chose, alors qu'il ne rate jamais un seul match de Quidditch? Par la barbe de Merlin, quel geste... "attentionné". D'un coup, je me mis à sourire niaisement. **

**J'étais définitivement bel et bien tombée amoureuse de lui ( et oui, je tombe amoureuse facilement). **

**Je ressortis du dortoir en essayant de paraître neutre.**

**- Dis-donc t'en a mis du temps! J'ai faillis m'endormir à la porte moi, plaisanta t-il.**

**Je rigolai en roulant des yeux. Je n'avais à peine mis que 3 minutes.**

**- Merci George, c'est sympa de m'avoir accompagné prendre un manteau, le remerciai-je en le gratifiant d'un sourire.**

**- T'y aurais été si t'aurais été toute seule? demanda t-il calmement.**

**Je fus surprise de cette question.**

**- Euh... comment ça? demandai-je.**

**- Si j'avais pas été là avec Fred, tu serais restée regarder le match comme ça dans le froid?**

**Je déglutis.**

**- Sincèrement, me demanda t-il en présentant ma réponse par la positive.**

**- Non, avouai-je en baissant les yeux comme une petite fille que l'on venait de punir.**

**Il eut un sourire malicieux.**

**- Et bien! Heureusement que tonton Georgie est là! fit-il en me tapotant gentiment le dos.**

**Mon cœur accéléra le rythme de sa cadence. Si il savait comment moi je le considérais... Ce que je ressentais pour lui. **

**Je toussotai. **

**Désormais, le bruit de ma toux devenait désagréable à entendre et mon nez était bouché.**

**- Ah tu vois, fit George en levant les mains vers le ciel, tu es en train de tomber malade... Ce serait mieux que tu restes au chaud ici.**

**Je soupirai. Il avait sans doute raison, pas besoin d'aggraver ma situation.**

**- Va te reposer et soigne toi, me conseilla t-il gentiment en s'apprêtant à partir.**

**J'eus un pincement au cœur. Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. On était bien là tout les deux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'eus la réaction ridicule d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. **

**Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? je ne me suis jamais comportée comme ça avec aucun garçon. **

**George constata ma tristesse puis se rapprocha de moi avec un sourire hésitant. Il m'effleura les cheveux.**

**- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione? s'enquit-il en se mettant à ma hauteur.**

**Malgré moi, une larme se mit à couler sur ma joue.**

**George ouvrit légèrement la bouche.**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures? me demanda t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.**

**J'essuyai d'un revers de bras ma larme.**

**- Je... Je ne pleure pas, mon nez me pique, mentis-je mal à l'aise.**

**George se redressa un peu en soupirant puis me fixa un petit moment. **

**Évidement il n'avait pas cru à ce que je venais de dire car les larmes se succédaient à une vitesse impressionnante. J'étais littéralement en train de "chialer". Il allait me prendre pour une pauvre fille, pleurer juste parce qu'il part pour une demi-heure voir un match de Quidditch c'est un peu exagéré... **

**Le beau roux tira un mouchoir de sa poche puis essuya les larmes dégoulinantes de partout sur mon visage. **

**J'avais honte. Terriblement honte. Verser des larmes pour rien n'était pas dans mes habitudes... Je devais vraiment être désespérément atteinte.**

**George était resté silencieux, attendant que je me calme.**

**- Ne...ne reste pas là, lui dis-je d'une voix tremblotante, tu va rater le match.**

**Il resta muet pendant un instant puis me demanda d'un ton grave:**

**- Hermione... C'est le fait que je m'en aille voir ce match qui te met dans cet état-là?**

**Je devins écarlate. Il lisait dans mes pensées ou quoi?**

**Je ne parvins pas à répondre sous l'émotion et la gêne. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver toute seule maintenant que je savais qu'il était là. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver toute seule maintenant qu'il était entré dans ma vie, maintenant que je m'étais attachée à lui au point d'en pleurer...**

**Sans vraiment le vouloir, j'acquiesçai discrètement en évitant son regard.**

**Je sentis alors des bras m'enlacer, une chaleur envoûtante s'empara de moi et mon corps s'affaissa sous ce bien-fait prodigieux. **

**Était-ce un rêve? mon corps était collé contre celui de George, sa tête enfouie dans mon cou. Je sentais ses cheveux chatouiller mes oreilles. Ses mains caressaient mon dos lentement et doucement. Un sentiment de sécurité m'envahit. Je voulais juste rester là, dans ses bras, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. **

**Prise par l'émotion, je le serrai dans mes bras à mon tour. C'était comme si un de mes désirs les plus profonds prenait vie, maintenant, et comme si le temps s'était arrêté.**

**- Je vais rester avec toi alors...**

**A ces mots, mon cœur éclatât en millions de petits papillons.**

**- Je... tu es sûre, demandais-je, je veux surtout pas que ça te dérange...**

**- Nan ça me dérange pas, me dit-il gentiment, et puis, qu'est-ce que je ferais à côté de 2 tourteaux en train de se rouler des pelles toutes les 3 minutes?**

**Il rigola.**

**- Mais tu aurais préféré rester avec Fred n'est-ce pas? demandai-je malgré moi.**

**Il me regarda. Je sentis comme de la gêne et de l'hésitation à l'intérieur de son regard. Je sentais bien que George aurait voulu rester avec son frère. Et si il restait avec moi juste pour combler le vide? Et si il se servait de moi comme "bouche-trou"? **

**A cette idée, j'eus envie de chialer une nouvelle fois. **

**Il finit par me répondre avec un sourire se voulant rassurant.**

**- Je suis bien avec toi Hermione. **

**Je me pinça les lèvres. Cette phrase me toucha mais le temps qu'il avait mis à répondre voulait tout dire.**

**- Oh d'accord... finis-je par répondre en faisant semblant d'être neutre.**

**Je culpabilisais. Culpabilisais de ne pas le laisser aller voir le match avec son frère. Culpabilisais de m'incruster entre eux.**

**- Retourne voir le match avec Fred, George... finis-je par dire en essayant de sourire, je sais que t'en meurs d'envie! **

**Son soupir était désormais profond.**

**- Mais je viens de te dire quoi Hermione là? me demanda t-il un peu agacé mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Oui mais...**

**- Écoute, c'est moi qui ait choisi de ne pas y retourner et je t'ai dis pourquoi.**

**- Tu t'apprêtais à y retourner avant que...**

**Je me stoppai, gênée.**

**- Avant que tu pleures? demanda t-il même si il savait bien la réponse.**

**- Hum ouais... Bref! ça ne change pas le fait que tu aurais bien voulu y aller et que tu t'en prive pour pas me vexer! dis-je en essayant de cacher ma tristesse.**

**George rigola. Je haussai les sourcils.**

**- Moi? Me priver? répéta t-il étonné, c'est mal me connaître! Si je veux faire quelque chose je le fais. Si je n'en ai pas envie je ne le fais pas. Et ça paraît logique!**

**Il afficha une bouille enfantine. Je me radoucis.**

**- Hermione, dit-il comme si c'était la 100ème fois qu'il répétait ce nom, arrête de croire que si je reste avec toi, c'est uniquement pour ne pas te vexer. Vraiment,** **ça me fait aussi plaisir de rester avec toi, crois le où non, j'apprécie beaucoup ta présence. **

**Je levai mon regard vers lui. Ses mots semblaient si sincères.**

**- Ah oui? demandais-je.**

**Il se gratta la tête.**

**- Ouais! avant y'a des jours où je pouvais pas te saquer mais là! dit-il en se retenant de rire.**

**Mes nerfs gonflèrent. Je lui donnai un coup de coude, ce qui accentua son rire.**

**- ...Mais là quoi? demandai-je en faisant semblant d'être distraite.**

**Il sourit amusé.**

**- Mais là, je te considère comme une vraie amie.**

**Mon sourire disparut. Mes sourcils se baissèrent. Je ressentis comme une boule au fond de ma gorge.**

**George ne me voit qu'en simple amie?...**

**Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais croire! qu'au bout d'un mois on se marierait et qu'on aurait des gosses? Je rêvais trop. Beaucoup trop. **

**- Bah ça va pas? demanda t-il en ayant observé mon changement d'humeur soudain.**

**-Ah euh si... je crois que j'ai mal à la tête, inventai-je.**

**- Tu crois? plaisanta t-il.**

**Malheureusement, je n'étais plus d'humeur à plaisanter.**

**- Si, si je t'assure... je crois que...**

**Avant même que j'ai pu finir ma phrase, nous fument interpellés par des cris de joie.**

**Nous nous retournâmes.**

**- Hey! Hey! lança Fred.**

**- Pff quel match! lâcha Ron apparemment épuisé et trempé.**

**Quoi? c'était déjà la fin du match?**

**- Vous êtes déjà de retour? demandai-je étonnée.**

**- Et ouais, répondit Harry, il y avait bien trop de pluie, on ne pouvait plus rien voir avec la brume.**

**- Pas trop fatigués? demanda George ironiquement en observant les 2 jeunes hommes achevés.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Georgie? lui demanda sa moitié, tu vois bien qu'Harry et Ron sont en parfaite condition pour aller faire un tour à Pré-au-lard avec nous!**

**- Mon cher Fred, je pensais exactement la même chose.**

**Les deux 5èmes années se regardèrent l'air exaspérés.**

**- C'est mort! lança Ron.**

**- Vous n'avez qu'à y aller avec Hermione, proposa Harry.**

**George secoua la tête à ma place.**

**- Mauvaise idée Harry, regarde dans quel état elle est... dit-il en touchant mon front pour prendre ma température, d'ailleurs, attendez-nous ici il faut que je l'accompagne à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle se repose.**

**Je rougis.**

**Ron se retint de pouffer.**

**- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de la santé d'Hermione? demanda t-il un tantinet jaloux.**

**George le regarda en levant un sourcil.**

**- T'en fais pas je vais pas la manger ta Hermione, dit-il un large sourire narquois aux lèvres.**

**Ron s'empourpra.**

**- Tu es malade Hermione? demanda Harry.**

**- Euh oui j'ai attrapé un rhume au terrain de Quidditch tout à l'heure..**

**- Tu était tellement couverte que je n'y avais pas prêté attention, se moqua Fred gentiment.**

**Mal à l'aise, je souris un peu en haussant les épaules.**

**- Bon, à plus tard! lança George à l'égard des 3 arrivants.**

**Fred le regarda un peu bizarrement.**

**- Ok, dit-il, je vais voir Lee moi...**

**- Fais ce que tu veux Freddie, répondit George dans un ton faussement joyeux.**

**Oh non hein! ils n'allaient tout de même pas se fâcher? **

**George mis une main sur mon épaule.**

**- On y va 'Mione? demanda t-il en levant les sourcils.**

**- Oui oui! répondis-je.**

**Mince... j'aurais fais une bêtise? Et si le fait que j'étais restée avec George avait cassé leur fraternité? Est-ce que ce serait moi la cause d'un début de dispute entre eux?**

**George m'accompagna comme prévu voir madame Pomfresh.**

**Une fois installée sur un lit, je me retourna vers le rouquin.**

**- C'est bon George, tu peux me laisser, je vais sûrement dormir et ce sera pas très divertissant pour toi. Va donc rejoindre Fred et Lee, lui conseillai-je en souriant.**

**George me regarda un instant comme si il aurait voulu lire dans mes pensées. Il devait sentir que quelque chose me préoccupait mais préférait s'abstenir pour le moment. Je devais me reposer.**

**- D'accord, je te laisse, dit-il en m'offrant un demi-sourire, mais viens me voir de temps en temps mis à part les pauses déjeuner et les événements! Tu sais c'est pas interdit...**

**Je sentis de nouveau des papillons bourdonner dans mon ventre. Il voulait me voir c'est déjà ça. **

**- D'accord, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.**

**Il m'effleura les cheveux de ses doigts puis s'en alla.**

**J'étais désormais partagée entre un sentiment de doute et de joie.**

**Et si George faisait semblant? Et si il regrettait d'avoir essayé de passer du temps avec moi pour en arriver à cette relation avec son frère?**

**Ma confusion était énorme à ce moment-là. Tellement que mes yeux se fermèrent petit à petit.**

**Il fallait que j'en parle à Ginny.**

**On verrait bien la suite...**


	8. Jalousie

_Infirmerie_

**Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent légèrement.**

**Bon sang! Ma tête est si lourde...**

**Je palpai mon front lentement, une serviette humide était déposée soigneusement dessus. Je la retirai puis m'apprêtai à me lever lorsqu'une petite voix fluette intervint derrière moi:**

**- Non non non jeune fille, reste allongée!**

**Je me retournai vers madame Pomfresh.**

**- Hum, je me sens mieux maintenant, mentis-je en esquissant un sourire.**

**Elle secoua la tête.**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que le thermomètre dit, souffla t-elle en me désignant celui-ci.**

**En effet, le nombre affiché s'élevait bien haut.**

**- Quand pourrai-je sortir? demandai-je en massant mes tempes.**

**- Après avoir avalé ça, me dit-elle en me plantant une cuillère remplie de sirop à consistance inquiétante devant ma bouche.**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demandai-je en observant la matière gluante et transparente.**

**- Contente toi d'avaler! Tu pourra sortir après, me dit-elle en ignorant ma question.**

**Je plissai les yeux puis avec un haut-le-cœur, j'engloutis la substance dégoulinante.**

**Je faillis tout recracher.**

**Devant ma mine écœurée, madame Pomfresh me regarda en souriant.**

**- Parfaitement répugnant mais tellement efficace! s'exclama t-elle en rangeant le sirop dans la boite à pharmacie.**

**Il ne me fallut même pas 3 minutes pour sentir mon mal de tête s'estomper. Je sentis également mes narines se déboucher un peu et ma gorge se radoucir.**

**- Ça alors... Je ne sens pratiquement plus la douleur, m'étonnai-je à voix haute.**

**- En tout cas, couvre toi bien et ressers toi autant de fois que possible en jus de citrouille et en tisane, cela te fera le plus grand bien et te remettra sur pied d'ici 4 jours, me conseilla la vieille femme.**

**J'acquiesçai en lui offrant un sourire.**

**- Bon et bien je vais aller dîner, je vous remercie, la saluai-je.**

**Elle leva les sourcils.**

**- Dîner? rigola t-elle, mais ma petite fille il est bientôt midi!**

**Je fis les gros yeux.**

**- Combien de temps ais-je dormi au juste? demandai-je perdue.**

**- Tu dors paisiblement depuis hier après-midi, me répondit-elle en souriant.**

**- Tant que ça? m'exclamai-je.**

**- Tu avais besoin de repos! Allez maintenant va te remplir le ventre. Tu dois avoir faim, me dit-elle en me tapotant gentiment le dos.**

**Je me dirigeai vers la sortie un peu déboussolée.**

**- Ah au fait! m'interpella l'infirmière.**

**Je me retourna vers elle.**

**- Un charmant jeune homme est venu voir hier soir comment tu allais, mais tu dormais donc il n'a pas osé te déranger, m'informa t-elle, en revanche, il a gentiment accepté de me remplacer pour s'occuper de toi pendant que j'étais partie faire une pause dans la soirée.**

**Je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer. Parlait-elle de George?...**

**- C'était un Weasley? demandai-je.**

**- Oui il me semble bien, répondit-elle, un grand gaillard aux cheveux roux! D'ailleurs, passez lui le merci de ma part.**

**Mon sourire s'élargit.**

**- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondis-je.**

**Puis je me dirigeai vers la Grande salle.**

**Tiens, où sont Harry, Ron et les jumeaux?**

**Je défilai dans les rangs à la recherche de têtes familières. J'aperçus Katie Bells.**

**- Salut Katie, saluai-je.**

**Elle leva les yeux vers moi**

**- Hermione, salua t-elle, bonjour, tu vas bien?**

**- Ça pourrait aller mieux mais ça va, assurais-je, je peux m'asseoir à ta table?**

**- Oui bien sûr, dit-elle, installe toi!**

**Je pris place.**

**- Dis tu n'aurais pas aperçu Harry, Ron ou Fred et George quelque part par hasard?**

**- Harry et Ron non, mais en tout cas Fred, George et Angelina se dirigent vers nous en ce moment même, me dit-elle en regardant par dessus mon épaule, en fait, je les attendaient.**

**Je me retournai. Fred, George et Angelina se pointaient vers nous en rigolant.**

**- Heey mais qui voilà! s'exclama Fred en me fixant avec un sourire spectaculairement large.**

**- Bonjour, saluai-je timidement.**

**George se rapprocha en souriant.**

**- Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui Hermione? questionna t-il gentiment en prenant place à côté de moi.**

**- Ça va beaucoup mieux, assurai-je, Mme Pomfresh m'a donné ce qu'il fallait. Plus que quelques jours et je serai en parfaite santé!**

**George applaudit comme si c'était un miracle. Je rigolai.**

**- Ah, au fait, me rappelai-je soudainement en rosissant, m...merci pour hier.**

**Il fronça les sourcils confus.**

**- Merci pour quoi? demanda t-il hésitant.**

**Je déglutis.**

**- Et bien pour avoir pris le relais concernant...**

**- Ah au fait Hermione, coupa Fred qui n'avait visiblement pas compris que j'essayais de formuler une phrase, Ron est passé te voir hier soir à ton chevet, le pauvre se faisait du mouron pour toi!**

**Il rigola accompagné d'Angie.**

**J'eus l'impression que tout mon sang se figea pour finalement tomber à la racine de mes pieds. C'était Ron? Et zut!**

**Me voilà bien déçue... J'ai l'air débile maintenant! Qu'est-ce que j'ai été encore croire...**

**- Ah? répondis-je en essayant de cacher ma déception, c'est...gentil de sa part.**

**- Ronron à bien insisté sur le fait qu'il aiderait Pomfresh à te soigner! continua Fred en plaisantant, mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait prouver...**

**Je rougis. En effet, je savais que Ron éprouvait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux à mon égard...mais je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à accrocher avec lui, je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon meilleur ami, presque comme un "frère".**

**Je revins à la réalité. Je constatai que George me jaugeait du regard avec une minuscule pointe d'interrogation dans le regard. Avait-il deviné que je croyais que c'était lui qui était venu hier soir? Si c'est le cas, je pars m'exiler à Azkaban.**

**- De quel relais parlais-tu? me demanda tout à coup George en prenant soin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous.**

**- Comment? fis-je semblant de ne pas comprendre.**

**- Tu n'avais pas vraiment fini ta phrase à ce que j'ai pu entendre il y a tout juste un instant, me taquina t-il en souriant, Fred t'a coupé dans ton éloge envers moi.**

**Je piquai un fard.**

**- Ah euh ça, fis-je mine de me rappeler, ce n'est pas vraiment important ne t'en fais pas!**

**- Si si! Tu me remerciai de quelque chose, insista t-il curieux.**

**George devenait de plus en plus intéressé. Il fallait que je trouve un truc à dire!**

**- Hum oui, je te remerciai justement pour hier soir hum m'avoir accompagné à l'infirmerie et... oui,d'avoir pris le relais à la place d'Harry et Ron!**

**Ce que je venais de dire était-il plausible?**

**George fronça les sourcils un peu confus.**

**- Comment ça... d'avoir pris le relais à la place d'Harry et Ron? demanda t-il.**

**Je déglutis.**

**- Et bien... d'habitude... enfin, en temps normal, essayai-je d'improviser gênée par le regard un peu inquisiteur du rouquin, c'est Harry et Ron qui m'accompagnent là où j'ai besoin d'aller... Et là, comme ils étaient occupés et bien tu as pris le relais quoi!**

**Je redoutais la réponse de George. Par exemple, du même genre que la dernière fois quand j'ai essayé de mentir à propos d'un certain bouquin oublié pour aider Harry. Il avait tout de suite deviné.**

**Mais là, ce que j'avais dis me paraissait vraisemblable.**

**George m'avait observé d'un air dubitatif avant de répondre:**

**- Ah oui d'accord...**

**Je m'attendais à un " 'Mione arrête tu ne sais pas mentir et toi même le sait" mais non. George n'avait pas rappliqué.**

**Néanmoins, je peux vous dire que je ne pense pas qu'il ait cru un traître mot de ce que je venais de dire. **

**Mais par marque de respect, je pense qu'il n'a pas voulu trop m'embêter avec ça (il commence à me comprendre), voyant que le sujet me mettait soudainement mal à l'aise. **

**Je lui découvris cette autre qualité. Au contraire de Fred, dans certaines situations, George évitait de trop insister. **

**Je lui fis un demi-sourire puis me servis en jus de citrouille.**

**Alors que j'attaquai mon déjeuner, je remarquai que Katie filait beaucoup de coups d'œil à George. Son visage était empli d'une sérénité totale et son sourire en disait long.**

**Mon cœur se comprima soudainement dans ma poitrine. Je me rendis compte de la chose.**

**- George? demanda t-elle en souriant.**

**Il leva les yeux vers elle.**

**- Ouais? répondit-il.**

**- Vous méditez toujours sur le projet de monter un magasin de Farces et Attrapes avec Fred?**

**- Et comment!**

**Quoi? Je n'étais pas au courant que George et Fred allait monter un magasin de farces... Quand? Où? Comment?**

**- Génial, répondit Katie admirative, j'irai vous voir souvent alors.**

**- On y compte bien, lui répondit George en lui adressant un clin d'œil.**

**Une boule se forma dans ma gorge.**

**Katie rougit légèrement en gloussant.**

**- Vous allez me manquez en tout cas, dit-elle tristement, ça va faire bizarre de ne plus vous voir ici l'année prochaine...**

**Ils allaient quitter Poudlard?...**

**George la regarda compatissant mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Bah t'inquiètes pas Katie, tu viendra aussi nous rendre visite au Terrier pendant les vacances. Tu sais bien qu'on est toujours là pour t'accueillir, lui dit-il gentiment.**

**Je regardai George. Que ressentait-il pour elle? Depuis combien de temps se côtoyaient-ils? Comment cela se fait-il que je ne sois au courant de rien?**

**Katie sourit de bonheur.**

**- Bien sûr! répondit-elle.**

**George lui offrit un sourire adorable.**

**Que j'aimais quand il souriait comme ça, quand ses yeux se plissaient paresseusement pour laisser place à cette joie émanante.**

**C'est ce qui faisait tout son charme.**

**J'étais jalouse. Jalouse que cette fille partage plus que moi avec lui , et qu'elle sache des choses le concernant que j'ignore.**

**Je me sentis exclue de toutes conversations.**

**George discutait avec Katie et Fred avec Angelina. Ce sentiment d'inutilité et de solitude m'envahissait seconde par seconde.**

**Je me décidai alors à me lever discrètement.**

**Angelina le remarqua.**

**- Ben, où vas-tu Hermione? Tu n'a même pas fini ton repas, s'enquit-elle.**

**Katie, Fred ainsi que George se retournèrent à leur tour vers moi.**

**Je m'empourprai.**

**- Hum je n'ai plus très faim et puis je dois aller rejoindre Harry et Ron, répondis-je tout en remettant mon écharpe autour de mon coup.**

**- Ah d'accord, on te voit plus tard alors, répondit Angelina amicalement.**

**- Oui, dis-je en souriant, salut.**

**Je regarda vite fait George une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons.**

**Il semblait hésitant et chuchotait un truc à Angelina en me regardant étrangement.**

**Voilà qu'il commençait a faire des messes basses sur moi maintenant... Je me demande si il me trouve bizarre... Ce ne serait pas étonnant, je ne suis même pas capable d'être franche envers lui. **

**C'est avec cette idée dérangeante que je me lançai à la recherche de mes deux amis.**

**Je traversai la cour de Gryffondor. **

**Neville se tenait là, debout, fixant le ciel.**

**Je me dirigeai vers lui.**

**- Tout va bien Neville? m'enquis-je.**

**Il se retourna vers moi comme si il sortait d'une transe profonde.**

**- Ha oui oui, t... tout va bien, dit-il, je... je pensais à quelque chose.**

**Je l'observai.**

**- Ça n'est pas grave au moins? demandai-je en le jaugeant.**

**- Non... Non ne t'en fais pas, dit-il distraitement.**

**Je sentais qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'attarde sur le sujet.**

**- Bon. Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry et Ron par hasard? demandai-je.**

**- Je pense qu'ils sont allés chez Hagrid mais je ne suis sûr de rien...**

**- Ah d'accord, merci Neville!**

**Il hocha la tête avec un demi-sourire puis me regarda m'éloigner vers la cabane d'Hagrid.**

**Arrivée devant la maison du grand bonhomme, ( un surnom que je viens juste de trouver) je frappai à la porte.**

**- Entrez! gronda une grosse voix.**

**Je rentrai puis vit Harry, Ron et Hagrid assis autour d'une table, une tasse de thé à la main.**

**- Tiens! Bonjour Hermione, salua Harry.**

**Je salua tout le monde.**

**- On t'attendait, continua Ron.**

**Je lui fis la moue.**

**- Et tu peux m'expliquer comment j'étais sensée savoir où vous étiez? demandai-je las.**

**- Et bien, fis Ron en regardant Hagrid et Harry, on avait dit à George de te prévenir comme c'était le seul qui était avec toi hier...**

**Hein? À George? Mais il ne m'a rien dit...**

**- Ah bon? demandai-je.**

**Harry fronça les sourcils.**

**- George ne t'a pas prévenue? questionna t-il.**

**- Il a dû oublier, répondis-je perdue.**

**Pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit?**

**- C'est pourtant pas son genre, dit Ron un peu étonné.**

**Je le regardai.**

**- Mais quand est-ce que tu le lui a demandé? le questionnai-je.**

**- Ben ce matin, dit Ron, c'est pour ça que ça me surprend qu'il perde aussi vite la mémoire!**

**- Il a peut-être aussi fait exprès, intervint Harry.**

**Je pris place à côté des garçons en le fixant.**

**- Comment ça fait exprès? demandai-je perplexe.**

**- Ben il voulait peut-être pas te dire où est-ce qu'on étaient, répondit Harry amusé par cette idée.**

**- Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça? demandai-je en tripotant mon écharpe.**

**- Je sais pas, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.**

**Ron fronça les sourcils.**

**- Il va me devoir des explications celui-là... rumina t-il dans sa barbe.**

**Je levai les sourcils.**

**- C'est pas si grave Ron, si il a juste oublié ce n'est pas un drame, lui dis-je, et puis l'essentiel c'est que je sois là non?**

**Les 2 jeunes hommes acquiescèrent.**

**- Bon, maintenant c'est vous qui me devez des explications? Pourquoi m'avez-vous donné RDV chez Hagrid?**

**- Et bien Ron et moi on a eut une idée, dit Harry en me regardant sérieusement, Neville a découvert " La salle sur demande" en passant dans les couloirs du 7ème étage.**

**Je fis de gros yeux. Comment avait-il fait? Est-ce pourquoi il avait l'air si étrange dans la cour tout à l'heure?**

**- Et? demandai-je.**

**- Et donc on pensait, que comme personne d'autre ne connaissait l'existence de cette salle, on pourrait s'en servir pour nous y entraîner à exercer des sortilèges de défense contre les forces du mal , continua Harry.**

**Je réfléchis. C'était une bonne idée.**

**- Oui, intervint Ron, on pourrait lever une armée contre Tu-sais-qui!**

**- Oui! L'armée de Dumbledore, confirmai-je.**

**- Appelons cela l'A.D! s'exclama Harry.**

**- Dans ce cas, il faut réunir le plus de gens possible! À plusieurs on est plus fort, dis-je déterminée.**

**Nous fument tous les 3 en accord avec cette idée.**

**- Harry, je suggère que ce soit toi notre professeur, clamai-je.**

**Celui-ci faillit recracher son thé.**

**- Mais ça va pas? s'écria t-il, je te signale que pratiquement tout Poudlard est contre moi après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière!**

**- Harry, si tu leur explique calmement je suis sûre que... essayai-je de le dissuader.**

**- Tu n'es sûre de rien du tout Hermione! Ils ne vont jamais être en accord avec ce choix-là, me coupa Harry.**

**Je soupirai.**

**- Alors votons, intervint calmement Ron.**

**Harry et moi nous retournâmes vers lui.**

**- Comment ça voter? demanda Harry indécis.**

**- Ben réunissons-nous tous quelque part et votons pour qui sera le professeur de l'A.D, affirma Ron comme si c'était une évidence.**

**Mon sourire s'élargit.**

**- Ron tu es un génie! soufflai-je.**

**- Ça a toujours l'air de te surprendre, me sourit-il timidement.**

**Harry semblait ne pas s'opposer à ce plan. De toutes manières, il nous faudra quelqu'un pour nous enseigner les sortilèges de défense. Et nous savons tous qu'Harry en est le plus capable.**

**Après avoir remercié Hagrid de l'accueil qu'il nous avait offert, nous partîmes informer quelques élèves de la réunion qui aurait lieu cet après-midi.**

**Je fus prise d'un mal de crâne épouvantable.**

**- Ça va Hermione? s'enquit Ron en me regardant me tenir la tête.**

**- Hum non pas tellement, ma tête me fait horriblement mal, me plaignis-je.**

**- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne à l'infirmerie? me demanda doucement Harry?**

**- Non, non ça ira, je vais aller me reposer quelques minutes si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vous rejoindrai à La Tête de Sanglier (salle de réunion) plus tard, assurai-je en tenant ma tête.**

**- Tu es sûre? demanda Ron en baissant les sourcils.**

**- Oui oui, allez prévenir le reste des élèves sans moi...**

**- Très bien, répondirent Harry et Ron.**

**Puis ils me laissèrent me diriger vers mon dortoir.**

**Je m'allongeai difficilement sur mon lit. Je sentis alors mes yeux me piquer et mon nez couler. Je fermai mes paupière.**

**La douleur s'estompait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, je me levai, enfilai un manteau plus large que le précédent en plus de mon écharpe, de mon bonnet et de mes gants puis partis en direction de Pré-au-Lard.**

**La neige était éparpillée en masse impressionnante sur le sol du petit village. Je m'amusai à observer les traces de pas des personnes qui passaient. Elles avaient toutes différentes formes.**

**Une fois arrivée à la Tête de Sanglier, tout le monde était déjà là.**

**Ça alors... il y avait beaucoup plus d'élèves que je ne l'aurai pensé.**

**Fred et George étaient également présents. Ils esquissèrent un demi-sourire en me voyant arriver ainsi que Ginny, Ron et Harry.**

**La salle demeurait silencieuse malgré la quantité de gens qui l'occupait. Je me décidai à rejoindre Harry et Ron devant, qui apparemment, ne savaient pas trop quoi dire.**

**- On t'attendait, me chuchota Harry mal à l'aise.**

**Je hocha la tête puis pris une grande inspiration avant de me tourner vers le public.**

**- Hum, bonjour tout le monde, saluai-je, et bien je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici... Nous cherchons un professeur pour l'A.D.**

**Des chuchotements se firent entendrent à travers la petite salle.**

**- Et Ron et moi pensions que Harry serait le mieux placé pour...**

**- Hermione non! Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour être le professeur! protesta le jeune brun.**

**Je levai les yeux vers le ciel ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à George qui m'observait silencieusement depuis le début.**

**- Excusez le, dis-je, Harry est trop modeste...**

**- Non Hermione je ne le suis pas, me lança Harry.**

**Je me raidis devant tant d'entêtement.**

**Un élève de Serdaigle évoqua soudainement le fait qu'Harry n'ait pas pu sauver Cédric Diggory l'an passé.**

**Harry se renfrogna en pensant avec douleur à la mort de son ami.**

**- Cédric Diggory n'est pas mort à cause d'Harry crétin! le défendit Ron, il a essayé de le sauver!**

**- C'est lui qui le dit! rappliqua le Serdaigle.**

**Les nerfs d'Harry commençaient à lâcher.**

**- Partons Hermione, me dit-il, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici...**

**- C'est vrai que tu as déjà fais apparaître un Patronus en forme de cerf? demanda soudainement une voie claire et fluette.**

**Tout le monde se retourna vers Luna pour ensuite dévisager Harry.**

**Harry la regarda, ne sachant plus quoi dire.**

**- Oui, c'est vrai, affirmai-je haut et fort à sa place.**

**Et c'est à partir de cette simple réponse que le taux d'estime pour Harry avait monté d'un cran. Tout le monde le désigna comme professeur.**

**À la fin de la réunion, Harry, Ron et moi accompagnés des jumeaux rentrâmes en direction de Poudlard.**

**- Aah finalement on a gagné, fit Ron à Harry en le félicitant d'une tape dans le dos, tu es le nouveau professeur!**

**Harry semblait heureux. Il gratifia d'un sourire.**

**Pendant que nous avancions, je constatai que George s'était rapproché de moi.**

**- Alors 'Mione, dit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules, ta gorge te fais toujours aussi mal?**

**Je reniflai puis toussotai pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Je grimaçai en sentant la vive douleur traverser mon gosier.**

**- Mhm je dirai que oui, répondis-je en soufflant.**

**Je le vis chercher un truc dans sa poche.**

**Il en sorti un tube contenant un liquide vert.**

**- Tiens avale ça, tout ira beaucoup mieux après, me conseilla t-il en me tendant la chose.**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demandais-je méfiante.**

**Il leva les yeux aux ciel.**

**- Rassure toi je n'essaie pas de t'empoisonner, dit-il las, c'est à base de racine de Mandragore, ça soigne les rhumatismes.**

**Voyant que je ne réagissais pas il continua:**

**- Comment? Mademoiselle-je-connais-tout-sur-tout ne connaît pas ça? Où est donc passée la logique?**

**Il prit un air outré ce qui me fit rire malgré moi.**

**- J'en avais déjà entendu parler! me défendis-je.**

**Il me fit signe d'avaler.**

**J'ingurgitai "la chose" avec un haut-le-cœur.**

**- Comment as-tu eu ça? lui demandai-je une fois que le goût désagréable fût passé.**

**Il planta ses mains dans ses poches puis baissa un peu les yeux.**

**- Ben en fait je comptais aller en chercher avec toi après le déjeuner pour ton rhume, mais t'es partie assez vite donc... dit-il.**

**Je fis de gros yeux puis le rouge me monta aux joues. Quelle idiote!**

**Il aurait voulu faire ça pour moi? Mais voilà pourquoi il ne m'avait pas prévenue que Ron et Harry étaient chez Hagrid!**

**- Oh... dis-je en ne savant plus quoi répondre sous l'émotion.**

**- J'ai voulu essayer de te retenir mais tu étais déjà presque rendue au Hall, m'informa t-il amusé.**

**Je n'osai pas lui demander ce qu'il avait chuchoté par la suite à Angie.**

**Je baissai les yeux gênée.**

**Il gesticula un peu en me souriant gentiment.**

**- Eh, tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu nous quittait, me taquina t-il, j'ai dû aller la chercher tout seul cette racine moi!**

**Même si je savais que George plaisantait en disant cela, je ressentis de la culpabilité.**

**- Je suis vraiment désolée, m'excusai-je en regardant mes pieds.**

**George me fixa, étonné que je prenne ce qu'il venait de dire au sérieux. **

**Il en profita tout de même pour continuer de me taquiner.**

**- Il n'y a pas de désolé qui tienne cette fois-ci Granger, dit-il en prenant un ton sérieux et en regardant droit devant lui, à cause de toi, je n'avais plus de discussion intéressante à tenir...**

**Je rougis, flattée mais me refroidis direct en repensant à Katie.**

**- Bien sûr que si, dis-je un tantinet froidement, tu avais Katie avec toi, elle au moins elle est intéressante...**

**George tourna lentement la tête vers moi. **

**Son sourire était désormais plus qu'étrange, ce qui m'inquiéta un peu...**

**Par la barbe de merlin j'aurais dû me taire! Je venais d'exprimer ouvertement ma jalousie envers Katie et je savais que George allait en jouer.**

**Il leva un sourcil et laissa échapper un faux rire aérien en se rapprochant de mon visage.**

**- Oho, commença t-il amusé du rouge qui me montait aux pommettes, est-ce que Madame Parfaite aurait un soucis d'infériorité par hasard?**

**Je le fusillai du regard.**

**- N...non pas du tout! lui dis-je d'un air hautain en accélérant le pas.**

**- Que signifiait alors ce " au moins"? demanda t-il en me rattrapant facilement.**

**Il semblait satisfait de la situation.**

**Je déglutis. Le mensonge allait devenir mon allié quotidien.**

**- C'était simplement une façon de parler George, que vas-tu t'imaginer? demandai-je en le regardant (difficilement) droit dans les yeux.**

**Il croisa les bras en souriant malicieusement.**

**- Oh non rien. J'ai juste cru un instant que tu débutai une "petite" crise de jalousie, me dit-il brièvement.**

**Je virai à l'écarlate. Mes sentiments étaient donc si facile à mettre à nu?**

**- Mais bien sûr, répondis-je en faisant mine de secouer la tête.**

**Sur ce, il ne répondit rien mais se contenta de me confier avec un sourire gamin :**

**- Au fait Hermione, je sais que tu pensais que c'était moi qui était venu à la place de Ron hier soir.**


	9. Un jeu risqué

_Enfin un peu de piment à l'histoire_ ^^

* * *

><p><em>« Au fait Hermione, je sais que tu pensai que c'était moi qui était venu à la place de Ron hier soir. »<em>

**Je déglutis violemment.**

**La honte et la gêne me submergèrent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais au lieu de riposter, je me mis à courir loin devant moi à toute vitesse comme pour éviter toutes sortes de confrontations.**

**Pathétique.**

**George avait toujours l'air sûr de lui et assuré qu'il était difficile de le contredire, même quand ce qu'il disait était totalement faux. Mais là, c'était vrai.**

**Je ne voulais pas m'enfoncer à nouveau dans le mensonge.**

**Je ne pris même pas le temps d'observer la réaction de George. J'étais désormais en train de me taper un sprint de dingue!**

**Pourquoi réagissai-je de la sorte? C'est insensé de fuir juste pour « ça ».**

** - Mais Hermione attend, me cria le pauvre rouquin incrédule.**

**Je fis totalement l'inverse.**

**A peine fus-je arrivée au Hall de la Grande salle que George m'avait déjà presque rattrapée!**

**Bon sang il court vite!**

**Affolée pour rien, je me mis à accélérer ma course inutile en me dirigeant cette fois-ci vers les couloirs de Gryffondor.**

** - Hermione! On a plus l'âge de jouer au loup, viens! Qu'est-ce qui te prend? me demanda George qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi.**

**Mais il ne comprend pas ou quoi? J'ai besoin d'être seule et de réfléchir!**

** - Laisse moi s'il te plaît George! lui crachai-je en guise de réponse.**

** - Sympa Granger! Je m'donne la peine de te soigner et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie? me dit-il d'un rire sarcastique.**

**Oh non, il n'allait tout de même pas commencer à me faire culpabiliser! C'est pas le moment, j'en ai déjà bien assez dans la tête!**

** - Merci! lui lançai-je toujours en essayant de l'esquiver.**

**Ce que je faisais était d'une gaminerie et d'une stupidité...**

**Sans que je m'en rende compte, George m'attrapa habilement par les épaules puis me fit pivoter vers lui tout en me calant contre le mur. Désormais, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je devais lui faire face.**

**Je rêve ou cette situation est quelque peu plaisante?**

**Il poussa un long soupir puis se mit à rigoler tout seul.**

**Je fus mal à l'aise. Se payait-il ma tête à cet instant? En fait, je pense que j'aurais fais la même chose.**

** - Aah Hermione, fit-il en relevant les yeux vers moi, arrête un peu tu veux? On dirait une petite fille à qui on vient de déclarer sa flamme...**

**Je devins écarlate.**

** - Et nous n'en sommes pas vraiment à ce stade-là n'est-ce pas? continua t-il en me dévisageant.**

**Mon cœur se crispa. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.**

**Une profonde mélancolie m'enroba. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait-il? Qu'il ne ressentait absolument rien pour moi?**

**J'avais envie de m'en aller. Je forçai alors mon corps à pousser George de mon chemin mais en vain. J'étais trop faible.**

** - Laisse tomber tu fais pas le poids, me dit-il amusé par mon manque d'énergie.**

**J'eus tout à coup une poussée d'adrénaline qui m'incita à l'écarter. J'en profitai pour m'échapper de son emprise même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais, mais George m'avait tout de suite rattrapée par la taille d'un geste bref et collée encore une fois contre le mur.**

**Son visage était... assez près du mien, ce qui me donna des frissons.**

**Par la barbe de Merlin... J'étais devenue rouge pivoine au sens propre du terme! Comment osait-il me faire cet effet-là? Il jouait dangereusement avec mon rythme cardiaque!**

**- Bien essayé mais il faudra faire mieux la prochaine fois, se moqua t-il.**

** - George... hum recule toi un peu s'il te plaît, tentai-je timidement en détournant le regard.**

**Je sentis son sourire s'élargir.**

** - Seulement si tu m'explique les raisons qui te poussent à agir comme ça envers moi en ce moment, me dit-il d'un air évident.**

**George avait l'air de prendre en considération le fait que je ne sois pas sincère envers lui et je le comprenais.**

** - J'ai comme l'impression que tu m'évites un peu Hermione n'est-ce pas? me demanda t-il curieusement.**

**Tout à coup, je n'osais plus rien dire. Ce qui me dénonça par la suite.**

** - Tu mens aux gens et tu te mens à toi-même, continua t-il, ça va durer combien de temps ce petit jeu?**

**Il n'avait pas complètement tort. Où est passée la fille honnête que j'étais?**

**George se mit à la hauteur de mon visage m'obligeant à le regarder.**

** - Eh, fit-il doucement, si tu as quelque chose qui te préoccupe tu as le droit de m'en parler tu sais.**

**Je me pinça les lèvres. Oulah... je m'imaginais mal lui dire « Je suis follement amoureuse de toi George et c'est seulement pourquoi je me comporte comme ça. En gros, c'est à cause de toi. »**

**Mais, comme je ne voulais pas mentir une nouvelle fois, je me contentai de lui répondre:**

** - Je ne me sens pas vraiment prête à t'en parler excuse moi...**

**J'appréhendais sa réaction.**

**Tout à coup, il me libéra de son emprise puis mis ses mains dans ses poches, un sourire amical sur les lèvres.**

** - Y'a pas de soucis, dit-il.**

** - Vraiment? lui demandai-je.**

** - Ah vrai dire, je préfère que tu me répondes ça plutôt que tes réponses clichées genre « Non ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas », m'imita t-il.**

**Je me crispai. C'est exactement la réponse que j'avais failli donner...**

**George me connaissait si bien que ça?**

**Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine d'un air gêné.**

** - Mais je n'avais pas faux sur toute la ligne! continua t-il sur un ton victorieux, il y a bien quelque chose qui te dérange avec moi!**

**Je me retourna vivement vers lui. Il souriait de toutes ses dents.**

** - Q... qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est à cause de toi? demandai-je de peur qu'il me démasque.**

** - Calme toi, rigola t-il, je n'ai jamais dis que c'était de ma faute... En fait, je n'ai pas eu à chercher bien loin...**

** - Comment ça?...**

** - Et bien, tu te trahis toute seule, répondit-il, tu caches un truc et comme je déteste avoir des doutes... j'ai décidé que si tu attendais trop pour me le dire, j'allais le découvrir moi-même.**

**Il s'amusa tout seul à cette idée.**

**Je voulu descendre à 30 000 pieds sous terre. Ça, ça faisait partit du « mauvais » côté d'un jumeau Weasley. Ils veulent tout savoir! Je préférerais encore qu'il insiste...**

**Il va falloir que j'improvise un peu plus.**

**Mon attitude accentue l'évidence de mes sentiments envers lui. Et il pourrait en jouer...**

** - Très bien, affirmai-je neutrement, tu finira par constater que cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec toi.**

**Un large sourire joueur se dessina sur son visage.**

** - On parie? questionna t-il en levant les sourcils.**

** - Quelle sorte de pari? demandai-je en regrettant tout de suite ma question.**

** - Et bien... si je découvre qu'il y a bien ce « truc » qui te gêne avec moi, tu me devra des explications en « public ».**

**Je déglutis. Il était fou ou quoi? Jamais je ne pourrais avouer en public mes sentiments pour lui!**

** - Et si c'était d'ordre privé? Par là je veux dire... commençai-je.**

** - Ce n'est absolument pas mon problème, fis George en secouant la tête, un pari est un pari.**

**Je me raclai la gorge.**

** - Très bien... Admettons, dis-je un peu tremblante, et si c'est toi qui perd?**

** - Dans ce cas-là, je jure solennellement de ne plus jamais t'embêter.**

**J'étouffai un rire. Ce n'était pas très cherché. Je suis sûre qu'il ne se passera pas même pas 3 jours avant qu'il ne m'ait teint les cheveux en rose bonbon ou fait avaler du polynectar qui me transformerait en sosie de Rogue.**

**Il fronça les sourcils, voyant que je ne prenais pas au sérieux ce qu'il venait de dire.**

** - Eh! Fit-il, c'est vrai! Je te laisserai tranquille. Comme quand toi et moi ne nous connaissions pas.**

**J'arrêtai de rire. Je venais juste de capter ce que George essayait de me faire comprendre. **

**Si il perdait... Il allait « m'ignorer ». Faire comme si nos chemins ne s'étaient jamais croisés...**

**Mon cœur s'alourdit.**

** - Et bien alors? me dit-il d'un air étrange et calme, cette idée n'a pas tellement l'air de te plaire... Pourtant c'est ce que tu voulais non? Que j'arrête de te mettre dans des situations qui te poussent à agir de la sorte. Dans ce cas, c'est la seule solution je t'assure!**

**Ma gorge se serra. Se servait-il de ma fragilité pour jouer avec le poids de ses mots? **

**Ce pari prendrait une tournure que j'avais tout sauf voulu.**

** - Mais George, je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais t'ignorer! Jamais! m'exclamai-je.**

** - Parfait alors prouve-le! me fit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil joueur.**

**Je ne sais pas ce qui me fit le plus mal dans l'histoire; qu'il n'offre aucune appréhension au fait que si c'était lui qui perdait, notre relation serait coupée à jamais ou bien qu'il cherche d'un côté à me rendre coupable par le biais de l'humiliation (avouer mes sentiments en public) ou bien par le biais de l'ignorance, ce qui à mon avis, me briserait le cœur en millier de petits morceaux.**

** - Combien de temps durera ce pari? demandai-je la tête baissée et la gorge serrée.**

** - Hum... réfléchit-il, disons jusqu'à la fin de l'année!**

**Ce qui veut dire... Jusqu'au bal de Noël. Nous n'avons désormais que deux mois devant nous. Je venais juste de réaliser la chose. Si je voulais rester en relation avec George, j'avais tout intérêt à le laisser gagner?****Donc à accepter quelque part de lui avouer mes sentiments envers lui!**

**Par la barbe de Dumbledore, c'est qu'il était vachement futé! Il voulait me tester.**

**George avait tout prévu, je le savais. Il avait tout mis en place pour que je crache le morceau.**

**Un chantage tellement enfantin mais si intelligent pourtant quand on est attaché à la personne...**

_« Si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as, je ne te parle plus. »_

**C'était le dernier recours pour lui de connaître enfin les raisons qui me préoccupaient.**

** - Tu acceptes ce pari? me demanda t-il calmement.**

**Je soupirai. George m'offrait la possibilité de lui dévoiler mes sentiments par le biais d'un jeu... Pourquoi pas? Mais, je compte inverser quelques règles...**

** - Très bien, lui dis-je.**

**Sur ce, il me sourit puis ajouta.**

** - La partie commence dès maintenant! On se retrouve ce soir au dîner. Bonne chance Granger!**

**Il partit.**

**Me voilà bien désormais. Embarquée dans une péripétie que je n'aurais jamais voulu affronter.**


	10. Pari tenu!

_" Grande salle"_

**- Hermione? me tira doucement de mes pensées Harry.**

**Je me retournai vers lui.**

**- Est-ce que tout va bien? me demanda t-il, tu avais l'air en pleine transe...**

**Je déglutis en revenant à la réalité.**

**- Hum oui, aucuns soucis... Je réfléchissais juste à un truc, lui répondis-je distraite.**

**Harry m'observa un court instant avant de reprendre la discussion avec Ron qui semblait très inquiet pour moi.**

**Je me remis en question. Était-ce une bonne idée de jouer avec George à ce jeu-là?... Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas contentée de laisser les choses se faire naturellement?**

**J'ai le lourd sentiment que ma situation avec lui ne va pas forcément s'améliorer...**

**Ginny vint nous rejoindre.**

**- Salut, dit-elle.**

**Nous la saluâmes.**

**Elle me fila un coup d'œil. La jeune rouquine sentait que j'avais besoin de renfort.**

**Une fois le dîner terminé, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.**

**Une fois installées dans le grand fauteuil rouge, Ginny m'observa en souriant.**

**- Allez dis moi tout.**

**Je soupirai.**

**- J'ai parié avec George, soufflai-je angoissée.**

**Ses lèvres se pincèrent et sa mine avait pris un air inquiet.**

**- Règle numéro 1: ne jamais parier avec George ou Fred, défaite assurée à pratiquement 90%, m'informa la rouquine.**

**Ma gorge se serra brutalement. Devais-je être soulagée ou apeurée à ce moment-même? Les deux.**

**- En fait Ginny... ce n'est pas un pari "commun", lui dis-je.**

**- Comment ça?**

**- Et bien, en gros j'ai promis à George que si il découvrait mes réels sentiments envers lui, j'annoncerai en public ce que je ressens à son égard...**

**Ginny parut gênée et amusée du pétrin dans lequel je m'étais mis.**

**- Mais et si c'est lui qui perd? demanda t-elle hésitante.**

**Mon cœur s'alourdit.**

**- Il fera comme si je n'existais plus.**

**Les sourcils de Ginny se baissèrent.**

**- George a réellement dit ça? questionna t-elle à moitié choquée.**

**Je hochai la tête.**

**- Et bien dis-donc, continua t-elle, il tient vraiment à toi mon frère...**

**Je relevai brusquement la tête vers elle.**

**- C...comment ça? demandai-je incrédule.**

**Elle me regarda.**

**- Il n'aurait jamais parié sur ce genre de chose-là sinon, continua t-elle, enfin tu ne vois pas Hermione? George essaie de te montrer son affection envers toi...**

**Mon corps se figea.**

**- Il fait ça uniquement dans le but de t'exprimer ce que ça lui fait de te voir l'éviter ainsi. La preuve, il est prêt à ne plus te parler si tu gagnes pour ne pas qu'il souffre davantage de ton attitude avec lui.**

**Les mots de Ginny résonnaient durement dans ma tête et tout cela pesait énormément sur ma conscience.**

**- Tu es en train de me dire que... commençai-je.**

**- Que tu agis comme une "égoïste" Hermione, termina t-elle.**

**Mon souffle se saccada. Moi égoïste? Qui l'aurait cru...**

**- Et que George me laisse une chance pour me racheter, pensais-je à voix haute.**

**- Exactement, confirma Ginny.**

**Je me retournai vers elle en souriant.**

**- Ginny je... **

**- Je suis ton amie Hermione, je me dois de t'aider, ne me remercie pas. Mais je ne ferai pas ça si ça ne concernait pas votre relation!**

**Elle finit par esquisser un joli sourire puis nous nous enlaçâmes.**

**- Mais comment étais-tu au courant de notre situation? lui demandai-je en me redressant timidement.**

**Elle roula des yeux amusée.**

**- Mais ça tape à l'oeil enfin!**

**Je m'empourprai.**

**- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant... me lamentai-je.**

**- Laisse le gagner Hermione. De toute façon ça va pas être trop dur...**

**Je me retournai vers elle vivement.**

**- Quoi? m'exclamai-je.**

**- Tu préfères peut-être qu'il t'ignore jusqu'à ce que vous ne soyez plus que de vulgaires connaissances?**

**Je me pinçai les lèvres.**

**- Écoute, fais comme si tu jouais le jeu ok? Sauf que tu va te laisser berner par ses tactiques jusqu'à ce qu'il devine que tu en pinces pour lui. En gros, t'aura pas grand chose à faire!**

**- Mais je lui devrai cette révélation en public! lançai-je appeurée.**

**- Ce sera une opportunité pour toi d'affronter ta timidité. De toute manière, c'est soit ça soit...**

**Elle marqua un arrêt pour éviter de répéter ce que je détestais entendre.**

**- Oui, je sais... Et tu as raison, annoncai-je vaincue.**

**Elle souria.**

**Qui sait? Si ça se trouve, une fois que George aura gagné, il renoncera à ma déclaration en public.**

**- Très bien! combien durera votre pacte? demanda t-elle.**

**- 2 mois.**

**Elle mit une main sur mon épaule.**

**- Tu as encore le temps.**

**Je hochâ la tête.**

**Sur ce, elle me proposa qu'on aille se promener un peu dans les couloirs histoire de changer d'endroit. J'acceptai.**

**- Tu sais Ginny, lui confiai-je alors qu'on longeait les couloirs de Gryffondor, je... je voudrais en connaître davantage sur ton frère. J'ai l'impression que je ne connais vraiment rien de lui...**

**Elle leva la tête comme pour réfléchir puis gloussa en me filant un coup d'oeil.**

**- Q...quoi? demandai-je incrédule.**

**- Ben en fait Hermione, rigola t-elle, y'a pas grand chose à connaitre sur mon frère.**

**- Vraiment?... Mais je veux dire hum... Comment il est à la maison avec vous?**

**Cela me faisait bizarre de questionner Ginny sur George. Je voulais tellement en savoir davantage sur lui.**

**- Ben, répondit Ginny, il est pas plus différent qu'ici. Toujours à inventer de nouveaux trucs avec Fred, toujours à faire des farces et à faire rigoler le monde. C'est George quoi!**

**Je souris. Ça me faisait du bien de parler de lui sans gêne.**

**- Et, continuai-je, ses qualités, ses défauts?**

**Mes questions pouvaient paraître enfantines, mais à mes yeux elles paraîssaient si essentielles.**

**Un sourire amusée se dessina sur les lèvres de la rouquine mais elle répondit sans commentaires à ma question.**

**- George est quelqu'un de très amical, il est toujours là pour les autres et peut se montrer très attentif contrairement à Fred.**

**Je lui fis signe de continuer.**

**- Il ne se prend pas la tête, ce qui est bien, c'est qu'il n'est pas rancunier. Après biensûr, ça dépend avec qui.**

**Je rigolaii.**

**- Par contre, ce qui est fatiguant avec lui, c'est qu'il prend beaucoup trop de choses à la rigolade et parfois ça peut même paraître très déplacé mais en fait, c'est son tempérament rien de plus.**

**Je remarquai que tout ce que me disait Ginny, je le savais déjà. Je voulais connaître le fond de George.**

**Quand j'eu dis ça à Ginny, celle-ci leva les sourcils.**

**- Hermione, dit-elle, après c'est à toi de le découvrir. Je ne pourrai jamais répondre exactement à tes questions sur George, mis à part qu'il n'est pas si différent de Fred, même presque pas.**

**Je baissai les yeux déçue. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule.**

**- C'est à toi d'aller vers lui pour le connaître davantage. De quoi as-tu peur? Tu as tellement plus à découvrir sur lui que moi. Même si je suis sa soeur, il y a encore beaucoup de chose que j'ignore sur George et c'est peut-être justement parce que je fais partie de sa famille, tu vois?**

**Je commençai à comprendre.**

**- Il y a des choses qu'une soeur ne peut pas savoir sur son frère. Mais "quelqu'un d'autre" oui. Car ce sera quelqu'un d'autre.**

**Je hochai la tête en lui souriant. Elle avait tout à fait raison, c'était à moi de questionner George si je voulais des réponses concrètes et correctes. Ça paraîssait si logique.**

**- Ginny, tu sais que je t'adore?**

**- Si je ne le savais pas, je ne serai pas là à t'aider, me répondit-elle avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.**

**Alors que je la remerciais de ce qu'elle faisait pour moi, nous entendîmes des pas derrière nous.**

**- À ton avis George, qu'est-ce que Ginny a bien pû dire à Hermione pour qu'elle lui fasse autant d'éloges?**

**- Fred, je n'en ai aucune idée.**

**Je me retournai vers les 2 grands rouquins.**

**- Vous... soupirai-je.**

**En fait, j'étais contente de les voir, mais je ne le montrai pas.**

**Les jumeaux se regardèrent un léger sourire sur les lèvres.**

**Ginny me donna un petit coup de coude.**

**Je me remémorai la disscussion. Il fallait que je laisse mon enthousiasme sortir de ma carapace.**

**- Ça va? demandai-je laissant mon sourire retenu jusqu'ici se dévoiler.**

**Il y eût un blanc d'un quart de seconde. Je me sentis alors stupide. **

**Les jumeaux affichaient une tête bizarre, malgré leur sourire scotché à leur visage. À quoi m'attendai-je, habituellement, je leur posais rarement cette question. Rectification, habituellement, je ne leur posais "pas" cette question.**

**Il faut une adaptation à tout...**

**Alors que je pensais qu'ils n'allaient pas répondre ou bien ignorer ma question, George me répondit:**

**- On va très bien et toi Hermione?**

**Son sourire me fit fondre.**

**- Bien... Bien aussi, alors, demandai-je hésitante, que faites-vous?**

**- On va faire un petit tour à Pré-au-lard, répondit Fred avec gaieté.**

**- Oui, répondit George, qui est-ce que ça tente?**

**Ginny laissa échapper un baîllement.**

**- Pas moi en tout cas, dit-elle, je suis trop fatiguée.**

**C'est bizarre, je sentis tout à coup 3 regard braqués sur moi.**

**- Euh... Je ne suis pas sûre, répondis-je gênée, huum...**

**Le regard de George me décontenança. Avait-il envie que je vienne?**

**Je me lançai à l'eau.**

**- G...George? demandai-je en le regardant timidement.**

**Il arrêta de gesticuler.**

**- Oui?**

**Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais?**

**Je marquai une pause. **

**Fred regardait George avec un sourire curieux sur les lèvres.**

**- E...est-ce que tu as envie que je vienne? demandai-je.**

**Ginny me regardait agréablement surprise que je fasse des efforts pour savoir ce que George pensait.**

**Celui-ci me regarda comme si il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je pose cette question.**

**- Évidement que oui, répondit-il en clignant rapidement des yeux, sinon je n'aurais pas proposé Hermione.**

**Mon coeur se réchauffa. J'eus envie de continuer à l'explorer malgré la présence de Fred qui se tenait calmement contre une colonne du mur, à moitié attentif et amusé. Mais il ne bronchait pas un mot laissant les blancs se succéder. À croire qu'il en faisait exprès...**

**- Et pourquoi? osai-je après un long silence.**

**Le regard de George se plissa légérement.**

**Mon manque de confiance en moi retomba brutalement et je regrettai direct ma dernière question. Je remarquai alors que l'ambiance était vraiment trop calme et que j'avais véritablement attiré l'attention vers moi.**

**- Hum! Excuse moi, m'exclamai-je brutalement, tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de répondre à cette question!... Et Fred arrête de me regarder comme ça!**

**Ginny se pinça les lèvres, peinée de mon soudain désarrois.**

**Fred entrouvrit la bouche puis pouffa en regardant mon visage virer au rouge.**

**Je me crispai et alors que je m'apprêtais à partir...**

**- Non cette fois-ci Hermione tu ne t'en va pas, m'ordonna George d'un air un peu exaspéré.**

**Je me retournai puis le regardai dans les yeux.**

**Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis reposa toute son attention sur moi.**

**- Tu m'a posé une question et je m'apprêtais à te répondre, dit-il en souriant, je veux que tu viennes tout simplement parce que ça me ferait plaisir.**

**Le mot "plaisir" raisonnait comme une mélodie agréable à mes oreilles. Mes muscles se décontractèrent.**

**- Ah... fis-je en me radoucissant.**

**Voyant que Fred profitait de la situation pour esquisser un sourire en coin très large et que George commençait à me dévisager intensément, je décidai de poser la même question à Fred pour cacher tous soupçons.**

**- Et toi Fred? Tu voudrais que je vienne?demandai-je d'un air intéressé.**

**- Évidemment, dit-il aussi simplement que son frère, et si tu me demandes aussi pourquoi Granger, je te répondrai tout simplement " parce que ça me fait plaisir".**

**Ils esquissèrent tout les deux un sourire radieux.**

**Je fus totalement brouillée. Fred avait-il fait exprès de répondre la même chose que son frère? Comment savoir si ma présence plaisait plus à George qu'à Fred?**

**- Ah ok, répondis-je troublée.**

**Pas jumeaux pour rien. À quoi m'attendais-je...**

**Les 2 garçons me regardèrent comme si ils attendaient une suite.**

**Il allait falloir être forte.**

**- Et bien d'accord je viens! m'exclamai-je.**

**Le sourire de Ginny rayonna tandis que les jumeaux se regardèrent d'un air vainqueur.**

**Je soupirai.**

**- Je te laisse Hermione, me chuchota Ginny en passant une main sur mon épaule avant de partir vers son dortoir.**

**Je voulu la retenir, mais il fallait que je tienne parole.**

** Je devais connaître George davantage et le seul moyen d'y parvenir était de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard avec Fred. **

**Une fois que j'eu fini d'observer Ginny s'éloigner vers le dortoir, je me retournai lentement vers les 2 clones.**

**Ils me dévisagaient d'un air énigmatique. Rah! Ne saurais-je donc jamais ce qu'ils pensent ces deux-là?**

**- Prêt Fred? commença George.**

**- Quand tu veux George, termina Fred.**

**Avant même que j'eus le temps de réfléchir, les 2 rouquins m'attrapèrent par les bras pour me forcer à les suivre.**

**À ma plus grande surprise, je ne me débattais pas. **

**Je me contentais de sourire comme une idiote.**


	11. Une ballade dangereuse

_" Pré-au-Lard"_

**- George! Dépose moi immédiatement par terre j... J'ai le vertige! criai-je du haut des épaules du beau rouquin.**

**Il laissa échapper un rire aérien accompagné de Fred.**

**- Tu le crois ça Georgie? Miss Granger a peur du vide! Je comprend que tu ne te sois pas inscrite au Quidditch! plaisanta Fred qui s'amusait à s'accrocher à ma jambe droite.**

**Je récapitule la situation. **

**George m'a forcé à monter sur ses épaules aidé de Fred sous prétexte que je ne marche pas assez vite. Comme j'ai peur de tomber et que je suis un peu mal à l'aise d'être en contact direct avec George, je me force à essayer de trouver un moyen de descendre ... mais Fred fait tout pour m'en empêcher!**

**- Fred, lâche ma jambe tu va me faire tomber! paniquai-je.**

**- Relax Hermione! lâchèrent les deux jumeaux d'une voix chantonnante.**

**- On va te faire descendre t'en fais pas! s'exclama George.**

**- Comment ça on?...**

**Mais avant que je n'eus le temps de réagir, je sentis 2 bras m'agripper sous les épaules et 2 autres bras me soulever les jambes. Je poussai un petit cri.**

**Alors que je pensais me retrouver par terre, mon corps se retrouva compressé entre ceux des 2 jumeaux et plus particulièrement contre celui de George qui ne semblait pas gêné de ce nouveau rapprochement.**

**Ses beaux yeux sombres étaient plongés dans les miens et la teinte de ses cheveux avaient viré au roux foncé dans l'obscurité. Je remarquai à quel point je me sentais bien collée contre son torse... Cette sensation ne m'était pas inconnue. Je voulais rester là. Après tout qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait? Il ne resterait plus qu'à poser ma tête le long de son buste et qu'il passe ses bras autour de mon corps pour que je me sente en sécurité. Ça y'est je fantasme... Contrôle toi Hermione, il faut faire les choses en temps voulu.**

**- Dis moi George... Tu mesure combien? La hauteur était assez impressionnante, lâchai-je pour calmer le jeu.**

**- Hum, à ma dernière visite médicale chez Pomfresh en 3 ème année, je dirais 1m70! répondit George nonchalamment.**

**Lui et Fred rigolèrent.**

**Je fis les gros yeux. Il était déjà bien grand à l'époque!**

**- Et maintenant?... demandai-je curieuse.**

**- J'ai au moins pris 20 bons centimètres! s'exclama t-il en souriant.**

**J'en restais bouche-bée.**

**- 1m90... , murmurai-je choquée.**

**Fred gloussa.**

**- C'est sûr que les naines comme toi sont toujours impressionnées par les géants comme nous, se moqua t-il.**

**- C'est tout simplement de nature, rajouta George avec un minuscule sourire dessiné au coin des lèvres.**

**Je rougis en le regardant. **

**Finalement, j'arrivais à me débrouiller toute seule pour le connaitre. Je connaissais déjà sa taille!**

**La dernière phrase de Fred tilta un peu tardivement dans ma tête...**

**Je me retournai lentement vers lui.**

**- C'est qui la naine là? articulai-je.**

**Les yeux de Fred pétillaient. Il aimait se frotter aux gens.**

**- Aux dernières nouvelles il me semble bien que c'est toi!**

**Il se recula, le sourire aux lèvres.**

**Je souris aussi. Il jouait tout simplement à un jeu avec moi et j'allais rentrer dedans. C'était ma seule chance pour bien m'entendre avec eux. **

**- Très bien, fis-je, dans ce cas-là faisons une course. Et nous verrons bien c'est qui la naine dans l'histoire!**

**Mon 1er vrai défis. Je m'impressionne moi-même! Ginny serait fière de moi.**

**George me regarda légèrement surpris. Mon seul désir à ce moment-même était de l'étonner.**

**Il déposa une main impatiente sur mon dos. Je me retournai vers lui.**

**- C'est quand tu veux 'Mione.**

**Son sourire était tout simplement magnifique...**

**- Oui, répondis-je.**

**Mes pommettes rosirent.**

**- 3,2,1, décompta Fred, PARTEZ!**

**C'est à ce moment précis que je puisai toutes les forces que j'avais. Mes muscles étaient contractés. **

**Je fusai.**

**On avait donné aucun point d'arrivée mais je m'en fichais. Il n'y avait pas de règles. C'était du pur jeu libre et ça me plaisait!**

**Alors je m'amusai à sentir le vent m'ébouriffer les cheveux et l'odeur du vieux village m'enivrer les narines.**

**Je courais le plus vite que je pouvais.**

**Pour mon plus grand bonheur, George et Fred étaient assez loin derrière moi, essayant en vain de me rattraper. **

**Je rigolai.**

** Je me sentais si bien. Les contraintes et les problèmes, je les avaient mis dans un coin de ma tête. Je profitais de l'instant présent.**

**- Par la barbe de Merlin elle court plutôt vite! lança Fred à George.**

**- Un peu que oui! compléta sa moitié.**

**J'esquissai un sourire.**

**Après 5 longues minutes à faire la course, mon souffle se saccada. Je faillis tomber. **

**Je me redressai puis m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle.**

**3 secondes plus tard, Fred et George se tenaient à coté de moi.**

**- Tout va bien Hermione? demandèrent-il un peu essoufflés.**

**Je relevai la tête puis pris une grande inspiration.**

**- Pff! Quelle course! souriai-je.**

**Les 2 frères rigolèrent.**

**- Oui, dommage que tu te sois arrêtée en si bon chemin, soupira Fred.**

**Je m'apprêtai à riposter.**

**- C'est bon tu as gagné Hermione, conclut George, tu nous as persuadés que tu pouvais courir très vite!**

**Un air vainqueur s'afficha sur mon visage.**

**Je regardai Fred.**

**- Tu as bonne confirmation, affirma t-il.**

**Nous rigolâmes.**

**- Bon et si on fêtait ça avec une bonne bière-au-beurre hein? s'exclama George.**

**Je déglutis.**

**- Tu es fou? Et si un professeur nous vois? m'alarmai-je.**

**Les jumeaux me regardèrent comme si l'horloge de Poudlard m'était tombée sur le crâne.**

**- Du calme, à cette heure-là aucun professeur ne traîne par ici! On a l'habitude Freddie et moi, me rassura George.**

**- Oui c'est vrai, Rogue doit sûrement être en train de trier ses shampoings à l'heure qu'il est! plaisanta Fred.**

**Je m'esclaffai. Celle-ci n'était pas mal!**

**Nous rentrâmes alors dans le petit bar.**

**J'aperçus avec surprise Angelina et Katie au fond de la pièce assise autour d'une table. Elles ne tardèrent pas à nous voir à leur tour.**

**- George! Fred! s'exclama Katie, ça alors quelle coïncidence!**

**Pff, elle plaisante là? Je suis sûre qu'elle a fait exprès de venir. Elle savait très bien que Fred et George faisaient souvent des virées nocturnes à Pré-au-Lard. Elle savait très bien que George serait là.**

**Mon enthousiasme disparût.**

**- Tiens! Katie, Angie! s'exclama Fred.**

**Il se précipita vers Angelina pour l'embrasser.**

**C'est fou, Angie aurait eu ma tête, j'aurais pu voir ce que ça donnait de me voir avec George. Même si Fred n'était pas George. J'aurais pu admirer la scène ...**

**Katie se rua vers George pour lui faire la bise. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une joie sincère. Cela me refroidit.**

**- Ballade nocturne? questionna Fred en contemplant Angie.**

**- Oui, répondit-elle, on était pas vraiment fatiguées!**

**George prit place à son tour à coté de Katie.**

**Mon cœur se glaça. Moi qui croyait pouvoir profiter de cette soirée avec lui...c'est raté.**

**Il leva la tête vers moi.**

**- Tu ne t'assois pas Hermione? me demanda t-il doucement en m'adressant un sourire amical.**

**Son sourire me donna la force de continuer.**

**- Si si bien sûr!**

**Je m'assis en essayant le plus possible de me rapprocher de lui. **

**Je devais à mon tour rendre Katie**** jalouse****.**

**- Hum, dis George, tu me raccompagnera à mon dortoir tout à l'heure? demandai-je d'une voix légèrement mielleuse.**

**Aehm, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de parler comme ça...**

**- Oui si tu veux, répondit-il en commandant les 5 bières-au-beurre.**

**Zut, je n'avais pas vraiment attiré son attention sur moi. Malgré ça, Katie me regardait bizarrement. Deviendrait-elle jalouse elle aussi? Encouragée par cette pensée, je continuai.**

**- Tu viendra à l'A.D au fait? C'est demain qu'on commence!**

**Il déposa son regard paresseux sur moi.**

**- Ouais bien sûr! Harry et Ron ne te l'ont pas dit? Fred et moi on vient! s'exclama t-il dans un large sourire.**

**Je sentais que Katie essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire.**

**- C'est vrai? s'incrusta t-elle, moi aussi je voudrais m'inscrire!**

**Je souris intérieurement.**

**- Je suis vraiment désolée Katie, il n'y a plus de places à l'A.D pour accueillir un nouveau membre... lui confiai-je faussement peinée pour elle.**

**Elle baissa les yeux déçue.**

**- Dommage...dit-elle dans un murmure.**

**George la regarda.**

**- T'en fais pas Katie, Fred et moi on t'aidera pour les sortilèges de défense! lui dit-il gentiment.**

**Je me crispai. Pourquoi était-il aussi attentionné avec elle?...**

**Katie semblait parfaitement heureuse.**

**- Ouais ce serait cool! dit-elle ravie.**

**George lui sourit ,son coude sur la table et son menton dans sa paume. Mon dieu qu'il était sexy dans cette position. **

**Sa chevelure rousse désordonnée lui donnaient un aspect très séduisant. Les reflets des lumières du bar formaient un halo sur son visage angélique. J'étais captivée par lui.**

**Il me servit ma bière-au-beurre.**

**- Merci George, le remerciai-je en lui adressant un sourire que je voulais séducteur.**

**Pitoyable.**

**- Je t'en prie, me répondit-il poliment.**

**J'avalai ma bière-au-beurre.**

**Je ne savais pas quoi dire... Je regardais Katie l'aborder si facilement.**

**Je fis pivoter ma tête du coté de Fred et Angie. Ils avaient l'air heureux.**

**Une heure s'était écoulée.**

**Je sentis à nouveau ce dur sentiment d'inutilité.**

**- Hermione?**

**Je levai la tête.**

**- Tout va bien? Tu as l'air plutôt triste, remarqua George qui me jaugeait du regard.**

**Je levai les sourcils comme pour constater qu'il avait raison.**

**- Oui en effet, répondis-je dans le vide.**

**J'aurais dû me taire.**

**George baissa les sourcils visiblement contrarié.**

**- Et... tu veux en parler? tenta t-il.**

**Il fallait que je lui exprime ce que j'avais sur le cœur.**

**- On peut juste parler à part 2 minutes? demandai-je en évitant son regard.**

**- Si tu veux... dit-il en essayant de deviner ce qui me tracassait.**

**Katie, qui avait écouté notre conversation, me dévisagea longuement.**

**George et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le couloir.**

**- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda t-il d'une voix particulièrement calme.**

**Je pris une grande inspiration.**

**- J'ai tout comme l'impression que Katie t'intéresse beaucoup non ? Parce que...Après tout elle a tout pour elle n'est-ce pas?... De beaux cheveux, un beau visage.. Je me demande si ça ne t'aurais pas plutôt fait plaisir de venir avec elle ici plutôt qu'avec moi!**

**Crise de jalousie?**

**La moue de George ne m'incita pas réellement à continuer. Il affichait une mine ennuyée.**

**- Si j't'embête dis-le tout de suite hein! me vexai-je.**

**Il eu un rire jaune.**

**- Aahh vous les filles... soupira t-il, on a beau vous répéter les choses on dirait qu'elles ne restent pas plus de 30 secondes dans votre tête par risque d'être périmées...**

**Hein?**

**Il eu un sourire las puis me regarda.**

**- Écoute, comme nous avons déjà discuté le fait que j'aille avec toi à Pré-au-lard, je n'irai pas épiloguer si oui ou non j'aurais préféré y aller avec Katie car tu connais la réponse, me dit-il lentement et clairement, et puis Hermione, je te trouve très bien comme tu es et tu n'a absolument rien à envier à Katie. J't'assure.**

**Je me mis à rougir. C'est plutôt le genre de phrase qui fait plaisir! **

**- En plus, si j'avais préféré y aller avec elle plutôt qu'avec toi, je ne t'aurais jamais proposer de venir, continua t-il en observant mes réactions, ça paraît pourtant logique.**

**Je n'osais plus le regarder.**

**- J'ai remarqué que tu essaie de penser à la place des gens. Fais gaffe ça pourrait être vite agaçant pour certaines personnes...continua t-il.**

**Mon corps se figea.**

**- Tu me trouve agaçante? demandai-je effrayée.**

**- Non.**

**Je le regardai.**

** - Je vois juste une fille qui a peur.**

**La peur était pile poil le mot qui convenait à ma situation. En fait, ce jeu me faisait peur.**

**- Tu as eu besoin d'être rassurée et tu es venue de toi-même vers moi pour te confier...et ça me fait plaisir. Sincèrement, me sourit-il.**

**Ma bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortait.**

**Il rigola.**

**- Mais je soutiens quand même l'idée que tu es jalouse! dit-il d'une mine flattée.**

**Je fis les gros yeux. Je m'apprêtais à riposter mais le rouquin me coupa.**

**- D'ailleurs, dit-il en affichant un visage tout à coup énigmatique, c'est peut-être ça le "secret" que tu caches...!**

**Je me sentis soudainement mal. J'avais comme l'impression d'être à moitié démasquée.**

**Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il gagne maintenant! Ce serait trop tôt, je ne suis pas prête. . .**

**Vite, inventer une fausse piste, inventer une fausse piste!**

**Je me raclai la gorge.**

**- George, ce n'est pas ça, affirmai-je en gardant une tête neutre.**

**Waouh... Je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux...**

**Il me fixa pendant quelques secondes comme pour essayer de déchiffrer le vrai du tort puis me dit finalement:**

**- D'accord. Dans ce cas-là je chercherai encore.**

**Son sourire s'élargissait petit à petit.**

**Avait-il déjà trouvé? Essayerait-il d'attendre le moment propice pour me l'avouer?**

**Je soupirai. Ça m'épuisait de ne jamais pouvoir savoir ce qu'il pensait. Après tout, je n'ai qu'à le lui demander!**

**- Mais à quoi tu pense là? demandai-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse.**

**- Et bien à toi, dit-il simplement .**

**Je piquai un cafard. Il me refaisait le coup.**

**- Oh... J'aurais pensé que ce serait Katie, changeai-je froidement de sujet en évitant son regard.**

** Je sens qu'à force de le tester, ça va craquer.**

**Voilà la 2ème fois que j'évoque Katie dans la discussion. Si je continue comme ça, il va finir par connaitre la vérité.**

**- Hermione ça commence à devenir stupide...**

**Je le regardai.**

**- Ça l'est, affirmai-je, ce jeu est stupide George.**

**J'en avais marre.**

**Il fronça les sourcils d'une mine dubitative.**

**- Où veux-tu en venir? questionna t-il suspicieux.**

**Je me rendis compte de la boulette que j'allais commettre.**

**- Je pense trop, je sais plus ce que je dis, finis-je par lâcher en baissant la tête.**

**- Je pense aussi, me dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule, vient allons profiter de la soirée avec les autres.**

**J'étais sur le point de lui avouer.**

**Le poids des sentiments pouvait être si lourd parfois...**

**Mais un pari est un pari.**

**Je m'y suis frottée et je serai obligée de m'y piquer.**

**_" Près du Hangar" _**

**George et Fred avaient insisté pour que nous nous rendions tous ensemble, près du Hangar. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je n'en sais rien! En ce moment, ce qui m'agace le plus, c'est le fait que Katie nous suivent.**

**Lorsque nous sommes sorti du bar, elle a été se coller contre George sous prétexte qu'elle avait froid et qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié l'obscurité. Celui-ci lui a même prêté son écharpe... Faisait-il exprès d'être comme ça avec elle pour m'inciter à révéler mes sentiments pour lui?**

**Me sentant mise à l'écart, j'ai préféré rester derrière à bouder.**

**Alors que la lune nous éclaircissaient, nous marchâmes prudemment en direction du lac.**

**- Nous ne devrions pas être là, chuchotai-je de peur qu'Ombrage soit dans les parages.**

**- Décontracte toi Hermione, me rassura Fred, personne de nous verra!**

**Je regardai autour de moi.**

**Et si elle savait que nous étions là?**

**Tout à coup, quelque chose tilta dans ma tête. Je regardai en direction des barques rangées dans le hangar.**

**- Ah non...commençai-je lentement.**

**George et Fred se retournèrent vers moi.**

**- Ne me dites pas que...continuai-je en désignant les barques.**

**Deux grands sourires malicieux apparurent devant moi.**

**- Elle est plutôt perspicace,confia Fred à George.**

**- Tu l'a dit! lui répondit George.**

**Je cru que mes genoux allaient lâcher.**

**- Vous ne comptez tout de même pas faire un petit tour incognito sur le lac en pleine nuit? m'alarmai-je.**

**George s'approcha de moi comme pour distinguer les traits de mon visage. **

**Je remerciai l'obscurité de camoufler les rougeurs sur mes joues.**

**- Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous? demanda t-il, on ne t'obligera pas.**

**Sa voix avait prit une sonorité réconfortante.**

**- Si... Si je viens! m'exclamai-je soudainement déstabilisée.**

**Angelina sourit. Katie elle, n'affichait aucune expression et se contentait de me fixer toujours aussi étrangement. C'était quoi son problème à elle?**

**Alors que nous nous avancions vers les barques, George me frotta le dos en guise de réconfort voyant que je n'étais pas rassurée de ce qui allait suivre. Je levai la tête vers lui un peu surprise de ce geste attentionné.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, à moins d'avoir une folle envie de prendre un bain de minuit, si tu restes dans la barque il ne t'arrivera rien, plaisanta t-il.**

**Je souris. Après tout j'étais avec lui qu'est-ce qui pouvait m'arriver?**

**Nous montâmes à bord de la grande barque.**

**Une fois partis, je ressentis comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je savais qu'il y avait des Strangulots dans le lac de Poudlard...**

**Je sentis mon pouls accélérer et mon sang se figer. Alors que la barque avançait, je regardais l'eau se soumettre aux coups de rames. Elle était sombre et l'on distinguait à peine ce qu'il y avait dessous...**

**- Aah ça me rappelle nos rentrées à Poudlard, se remémora Angelina en souriant.**

**- Oui! C'est comme si on revivait ce moment, continua Katie qui avait appuyé sa tête contre l'épaule de George.**

**Bien que tout le monde n'étaient pas aussi stressé que moi, je ne voulais pas plomber l'atmosphère avec mes craintes.**

**Je fixais l'eau comme si j'y cherchais quelque chose. **

**Je me souvins alors du tournois des trois sorciers l'an passé. Quand Harry s'était fait attaqué par cette créature aquatique.**

**Je fermai les yeux à cette pensée. Ça me mettait vraiment mal.**

**Il fallait que je tienne le coup pour prouver à George que je n'étais pas une peureuse qui ne voulait jamais rien tenter.**

**Tout à coup, Fred donna un gros coup de rame juste à coté de moi. J'eus le réflexe de me reculer mais hélas, comme j'étais bien trop près du bord, mon corps bascula.**

**- HERMIONE!**

**Ce que j'avais tant redouté était arrivé. Prise de panique, je m'agitai dans tous les sens dans l'eau.**

**- Hermione attrape ma main! me cria George.**

**J'essayai en vain d'attraper sa main. Après plusieurs tentatives, j'y parvins.**

**Katie, Angie et Fred l'aidèrent à essayer de me soulever.**

**Avant que je n'eus le temps de dire ouf, je sentis de longs doigts s'enrouler autour de mes chevilles...**

**Je cru que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre.**

**Je tournai lentement la tête vers George d'un air terrifiée.**** Mon visage était crispé. **

**Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.**

**- G...George.. J...j'ai... le...il, balbutiai-je catastrophée.**

**À peine eut-il le temps de froncer les sourcils que je sentis son visage se remplir de terreur et en un quart de seconde, la créature m'entraîna dans les profondeurs.**

**J'entendis des cris à la surface mais trop tard, j'étais déjà prise au piège.**

**Alors que j'essayais de me débattre, les nageoires du démon aquatique me coupèrent la respiration puis ses longues griffes m'arrachèrent la peau du cou. Le sang se répartit rapidement dans l'eau. La douleur s'amplifiait. Mes cris ne servaient plus à rien. Je cru que ma dernière heure avait sonné... **

**Alors que le monstre m'étouffait, je vis une lumière traverser l'eau sombre. Elle transperça les longues nageoires de la créature. Un cri strident résonna. Son étreinte se desserra. **

**Des bras m'attrapèrent pour me forcer a remonter à la surface.**

**L'AIR!**

**Je recrachai toute l'eau que j'avais avalé puis m'époumonai à respirer.**

**- Hermione! Hermione est-ce que tout va bien?**

**Plusieurs voix alarmées me parlaient en même temps...**

**- Elle perd beaucoup trop de sang il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie!**

**Non... Pas l'infirmerie...**

**- Tu es fou? Pour qu'Ombrage soit au courant et que nous soyons renvoyés?**

**Il ne faut pas...**

**- Tu préfères peut-être qu'elle reste comme ça?**

**Je vais m'en sortir...**

**- Non! Je connais un sort! Nul besoin de nous rendre chez Pomfresh...**

**Avant que je n'eus le temps d'identifier cette voix féminine, mes paupières se fermèrent.**

**_- Hermione?_**

**Quelqu'un m'appelle?**

**_- HERMIONE !_**

**J'entrouvris les yeux.**

**Où suis-je?**

**- Tout va bien Hermione?**

**Je positionnai mon regard sur George.**

**- Dieu soit loué elle n'est pas morte! ****plaisanta une voix identique derrière lui.**

**J'étais allongée par terre, trempée sur un manteau dans le Hangar à bateaux. **

**Je palpai mon cou avec douleur.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas c'est cicatrisé, me dit une voix calme à ma gauche.**

**Je levai les yeux vers Katie. Elle me souriait.**

**- C...comment as-tu... commençai-je faiblement.**

**- Le sortilège " _Vulnéra Sanentur"_, fit-elle.**

**Je la regardai.**

**- Katie... Merci, fis-je confuse.**

**- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais George, me confia Katie gentiment, c'est lui qui t'a sauvé du Strangulot.**

**Je tournai la tête vers George bouche-bée.**

**Il était trempé. Wahoo...**

**- Oh c'était 100 fois rien, fit-il d'un faux air modeste.**

**Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.**

**Je regardais George avec le plus grand respect du monde. Ne trouvant pas les mots, je murmurai:**

**- Par la barbe de Merlin... George merci.**

**Pour la 1ère fois, je pouvais voir dans son sourire, de l'émotion et de la compassion.**

**Il fit alors le geste auquel je m'attendais le moins.**

**George me déposa un baiser sur le front.**

**- Tu n'a pas à me remercier, je ne me suis même pas posé la question tellement c'était évident pour moi de le faire.**

**Un faible sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.**

**Fred s'approcha de moi une mine coupable sur le visage.**

**- Hermione je suis désolé de la tournure qu'a prit cette soirée, dit-il en se frottant la tête gêné.**

**Je fermai les yeux.**

**- Vous n'y êtes pour rien du tout, tout est de ma faute... Je me suis trop penchée sur le bord, avouai-je.**

**Fred baissa les yeux, peiné pour moi.**

**- Je tiens tout de même à vous dire que malgré cet accident, j'ai passé une superbe soirée en compagnie de vous-deux, souris-je.**

**Les visages des 2 jumeaux s'illuminèrent à l'entente de cette phrase.**

**- Et nous donc, dirent-ils en chœur.**

**- Aah que d'émotions, bailla Angie visiblement fatiguée et perturbée.**

**Fred s'approcha d'elle puis la prit par la taille.**

**- Je vous accompagne à votre dortoir les filles? dit-il d'un ton galant.**

**Katie et Angie se regardèrent en gloussant.**

**- Ça marche, dirent-elles.**

**George pouffa.**

**- Dis moi tu ne perds pas ton temps Freddie... 2 jolies filles pour toi tout seul! lança t-il.**

**- De quoi te plains-tu Georgie? riposta Fred en m'adressant un clin d'œil.**

**Je rougis.**

**George rigola en guise de réponse.**

**Alors que Fred, Angie et Katie s'éloignaient vers le château, George me fixa un instant.**

**- Comment tu te sens là Hermione? questionna t-il doucement.**

**Enfin je l'avais pour moi toute seule!**

**- Un peu mieux, assurai-je avec un sourire, j'ai surtout eu peur.**

**- Tu m'étonnes, soupira t-il en baissant les yeux.**

**Il y eut un blanc.**

**- Mais tu sais j'ai vu pire. Beaucoup pire, lui confiai-je.**

**Il hocha la tête compatissant.**

**- Tu es courageuse Hermione, dit-il soudainement, je t'admire pour ça.**

**Je cru qu'il restait encore de l'eau dans mes oreilles.**

**- Tu...Tu trouves? demandai-je étonnée.**

**- Oui, tu nous as accompagnés à Pré-au-Lard malgré ton angoisse, tu nous as suivi dehors dans la nuit, tu nous as accompagnés en barque et tu t'en sors avec le sourire en ce-moment même alors que tu étais sur le point de te faire étouffer par un Strangulot! Moi je dis " total respect".**

**George me regardait fixement droit dans les yeux comme si j'étais son héroïne, ce qui me flatta plus qu'autre chose. **

**Ça me faisait bizarre de voir George comme ça, d'habitude c'est moi qui est en admiration devant lui.**

**- Oh mais tu sais, ripostai-je, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et franchement si tu n'avais pas été là...**

**Je me stoppai. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.**

**- ... Si tu n'avais pas été là je serais sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est.**

**Prise d'émotions, je me ruai alors dans ses bras le serrant de toutes mes forces.**

**- Je ne saurai jamais comment te remercier de ce que tu as fais pour moi!**

**Je sentis son pouls s'accélérer et son souffle diminuer.**

**Il me caressa les cheveux.**

**- Tu m'a déjà remercié, dit-il d'une voix presque timide mais posée, et ça me suffit amplement...**

**Je reniflai.**

**Il passa ses bras autour de moi puis me serra à son tour tout contre lui. J'étais au paradis.**

**- J'ai eu peur pour toi, me confia George au bout de 3 minutes.**

**Sa voix était à la fois rauque et douce en même temps.**

**Mon cœur se réchauffa. Je resserrai mon étreinte.**

**Lorsqu'il me raccompagna jusqu'à mon dortoir, je me sentais étonnamment légère.**

**- Ça ira pour l'A.D demain? me demanda t-il inquiet.**

**- Oui ne t'en fais pas, le rassurai-je, je passerai par l'infirmerie. J'inventerai un truc pour ma blessure.**

**Il acquiesça en m'offrant un demi-sourire.**

**- Bon et bien, repose toi bien Hermione, me fit George en souriant, passe une bonne nuit.**

**Hésitante, je m'avançai vers lui puis lui déposai un léger baiser pratiquement sur le coin des lèvres.**

**Ses oreilles viraient à l'écarlate. Par la barbe de merlin qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon.**

**- Bonne nuit George et encore merci.**

**Nous nous souriâmes puis nous dirigeâmes tout les deux vers nos chambres respectives.**

**Je remarquai que je portais sur moi la veste de George. Mes vêtements en dessous étaient trempés.**

**Je repensai à lui en la respirant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu les cheveux trempés. Ça lui allait vraiment trop bien...**

**Une fois mes vêtements humides otés, je m'endormis avec la veste de George dans les bras, en me remémorant l'acte de bravoure qu'il avait accompli pour moi toute seule.**

_**La vie peut vous sembler si parfaite défois.**_

_**Tellement parfaite que même les défauts les plus voyants, ne se remarquent pas.**_


	12. L'AD

_Doutes._

* * *

><p><em>" Infirmerie "<em>

**- Et voilà jeune fille!**

**Madame Pomfresh m'avait soigneusement désinfecté ma blessure puis y avait déposé un bandage.**

**- Je vous remercie, lui dis-je en enfilant un foulard pour le dissimuler.**

**Elle m'observa un court instant.**

**- Comment t'es-tu fais ça? demanda t-elle.**

**- Oh je me suis écorchée aux branches d'un arbre hier, inventai-je.**

**Plus nul tu meurs.**

**Elle me dévisagea hésitante.**

**- Vraiment? me demanda t-elle, et bien tâche d'être plus prudente la prochaine fois.**

**J'acquiesçai.**

**- Au revoir madame.**

**Alors que je me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle, j'eus une énorme envie de rigoler.**

**Avait-elle vraiment cru à ce bobard?**

**Harry et Ron m'avaient gardé une place à coté d'eux, 5 rangées plus loin. À mon plus grand bonheur, Fred et George étaient au rendez-vous.**

**- Bonjour! saluai-je gaiement.**

**- Salut Hermione, me saluèrent-ils en souriant.**

**Je pris place.**

**- Fred nous a tout raconté, sortit calmement Harry qui affichait une mine inquiète.**

**- Tu vas mieux? demanda Ron qui essayait de paraître le plus neutre possible.**

**Je me tournai vers les jumeaux. Ils leurs avaient déjà tout raconté?**

**- Ça apparaîtra également dans la gazette du sorcier dans les jours à venir, me dit George qui s'amusait à me contempler.**

**Je fis les gros yeux.**

**- QUOI? m'alarmai-je.**

**Fred pouffa.**

**- Elle y a crut, chuchota t-il à George.**

**Je fis la moue.**

**- George... c'est vrai ou pas? questionnai-je contrariée.**

**Il fila un coup d'œil à Fred.**

**- Non je te faisais juste marcher, répondit-il simplement en souriant.**

**Je me crispai.**

**- Tu es vraiment... commençai-je en me servant un jus de citrouille énervée.**

**Il y eut un blanc.**

**Je levai les yeux vers lui. **

**Je su à ce moment précis que j'aurai du mal à décrocher mon regard. Son charme m'électrifiait à chaque fois.**

**Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes lèvres bougèrent toutes seules.**

**- ... vraiment mignon,chuchotai-je perdue dans son regard.**

**Mon sang se figea. J'ai quand même pas dis ça?**

**George me fila un coup d'œil suspicieux. Avait-il entendu?...**

**- Comment? demanda t-il.**

**Je déglutis.**

**Il n'avait peut-être pas entendu, mais Fred oui. Celui-ci s'avança vers moi discrètement.**

**- Alors ça Granger je le retiendrai, me chuchota t-il satisfait de la tournure que prenait la conversation.**

**Mon visage était en feu.**

**Alors que George tentait de suivre le fil de la discussion, je trouvai un moyen de calmer les mœurs.**

**- Hahahahahahahahahaaa, m'exclamai-je, oui elle est pas mal celle-là Fred!**

**La honte. Je me raclai la gorge.**

**Harry, Ron et George me regardèrent bizarrement. Fred, lui, fronça les sourcils dubitatif. Je lui lançai un regard signifiant " Joue le jeu!".**

**Là, je vous avoue que je me sens un peu débile... Et si Fred n'acceptait pas de tenir sa langue?**

**George me fixa étrangement. L'atmosphère était devenue lourde. Ron fit la navette entre lui et moi tandis qu'Harry, visiblement gêné, détourna le regard.**

**Il y eut un long silence dans lequel je pense, tout le monde essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait exactement.**

**- Hum...il m'a raconté une blague...Fred, finis-je par dire mal à l'aise.**

**Pitoyable.**

**George regarda son frère d'une mine amusée.**

**- Oui bien sûr, dit-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur, et ton rire c'était une blague aussi peut-être?**

**Lui et Fred s'esclaffèrent.**

**Je me tournai vers Harry et Ron.**

**- J'en ai trop fais? questionnai-je alors que le rouge me montait aux joues.**

**Ron et Harry pouffèrent.**

**- Hum oui un peu quand même, commença Harry qui se retenait de rire.**

**- Un peu beaucoup même, gloussa Ron.**

**Je me sentis niaise. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu ce que j'avais dis...**

**- Oh c'est bon hein, lâchai-je écarlate au milieu des gloussements.**

**Je finis mon repas.**

**Au moins, cette petite ruse inutile leur avait permit d'oublier l'affaire...**

**- Le cour de divination va bientôt commencer, m'exclamai-je, je vous laisse, je dois passer prendre un livre à la bibliothèque!**

**- Aah Hermione le coup du livre tu nous l'a déjà fait, me lança George en faisant mine de bouder.**

**Je le foudroyai du regard un peu contrariée.**

**- Sauf que là c'est vrai, intervint soudainement Ron, et d'ailleurs... Je devais l'accompagner!**

**Il me fila un coup d'œil discret.**

**En fait, il essayait juste de me défendre... Bien que j'avais réellement l'intention d'aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque.**

**Les jumeaux se regardèrent, un sourire remplit de sous-entendus sur les lèvres.**

**- Dans ce cas-là, commença Fred.**

**- Nous n'avons plus rien à ajouter, termina George.**

**Harry rigolai.**

**- Allez-y on se rejoint en cours, dit-il en souriant.**

**Nous acquiesçâmes.**

**Une fois rendue dans les couloirs, je demandai des explications à Ron.**

**- Ben répondit-il, t'avais déjà l'air mal à l'aise...j'allais pas laisser Fred et George t'intimider encore plus.**

**J'eus un rire jaune.**

**- Fred, George? m'intimider? Alors là! C'est mal me connaître mon cher Ronald! m'exclamai-je.**

**Ron me fit de gros yeux apparemment choqué.**

**- Mais y'a pire, dit-il, tu commences à t'exprimer de la même façon qu'eux...**

**Je toussotai.**

**- Aehm... Ah bon? demandai-je.**

**- Ouais... Écoute Hermione, y'a pas que pour ça que j'ai inventé ce prétexte...**

**Je le regardai.**

**- Ah oui vraiment? demandai-je curieuse, vas-y argumente.**

**Il se gratta la tête.**

**- Et bien, je soupçonne qu'il y ait quelque chose entre George et toi...**

**Mon ventre se contracta.**

**- Hein? M...mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? demandai-je.**

**- Je constate, c'est tout... Et ça me fait de la peine Hermione.**

**Son expression s'était refroidit.**

**- Ron, tes pensées sont fausses, essayai-je de démentir avec difficulté.**

**- Ce n'est pas toi qui va dire le contraire.**

**Je fronçai les sourcils.**

**- Et même si c'était vrai qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire? demandai-je calmement.**

**Je vis ses oreilles prendre une teinte écarlate.**

**- Écoute, il y a des choses que tu ignores de lui... avoua t-il.**

**- Comment ça? demandai-je perturbée.**

**Il inspira un grand coup puis se retourna vers moi.**

**- George n'est pas le garçon qu'il te faut, lâcha t-il.**

**Je levai les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça?**

**- C'est vrai... Il ne pense qu'à ses futures farces, qu'au magasin qu'il va ouvrir avec Fred... argumenta Ron.**

**Je me refroidis en repensant à cela.**

**Voyant que je ne ripostais pas, Ron en profita pour continuer:**

**- Et puis, George, il ne tombe pas amoureux. Ça ne l'intéresse pas.**

**À ces mots, mon cœur loupa un bond dans ma poitrine.**

**- Voyons c'est impossible... Tout le monde tombe amoureux dans sa vie... dis-je à moitié dans un murmure.**

**- Il faut croire que pour l'instant, ce n'est pas son principe. Plusieurs filles lui ont déjà demandé pour sortir avec, et elles se sont toutes prise un râteau. Je ne te conseille pas d'essayer Hermione, tu sais, je fais ça uniquement pour t'aider... Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.**

**Je me pinçai les lèvres.**

**Devais-je le croire ou bien était-ce simplement de la pure jalousie?**

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Ron. Pourtant, Fred a également pour principe de s'investir dans le milieu de farces et attrapes et ce n'est pas ce qui l'empêche de vivre une histoire d'amour avec Angie en ce moment-même, lâchai-je en essayant de paraître neutre.**

**- On a souvent tendance à oublier que Fred et George sont 2 personnes et comme toutes personnes, qui ont leur différences. Cela en fait partit, me confia Ron.**

**Je le regardai. Je refusais de croire une telle chose car si c'était effectivement le cas, jusqu'où irait notre pari avec George? Avant que je ne me fasse trop d'idées, il fallait que j'en parle à Ginny.**

**- Ils sont très indépendants, termina Ron.**

**Il y eut un silence.**

**Je lui fis un sourire.**

**- C'est une bonne chose, fis-je, bon tu m'excusera mais j'ai un cour de Divination dans exactement 10 minutes et il faut que je me dépêche d'aller récupérer un livre à la bibliothèque donc si tu veux toujours m'accompagner... bouge toi!**

**Ron leva les sourcils.**

**- Ah parce que tu étais sérieuse quand tu disais que tu allais à la bibliothèque? demanda t-il.**

**Je fis la moue.**

**- Ça y'est toi aussi... soupirai-je.**

**- Non non mais je t'accompagne... se rattrapa t-il.**

**Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la bibliothèque.**

**Durant le cour de divination, je repensais à ce que Ron m'avait dit. Et si c'était vrai?**

**Pourquoi George m'aurait-il lancé ce pari alors? M'étais-je fais des illusions jusqu'à présent?**

**_" Salle-sur-demande"_**

**Harry, Ron, les jumeaux et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la salle que Neville avait découvert.**

**- Brillant! lâcha Ron en contemplant la vaste salle, elle sert à quoi au fait?**

**- La salle sur demande est une pièce magique à laquelle on peut accéder que si l'on en a vraiment besoin, expliquai-je, d'ailleurs elle est aussi appelée la pièce va-et-vient des elfes de maison de Poudlard. Si nous avons besoin de quelque chose, elle mettra tout en œuvre pour que cette nécessité soit satisfaite.**

**Ron eut l'air de réfléchir.**

**- Par exemple... si on veut aller aux toilettes... commença t-il hésitant.**

**Nous nous retournâmes vers lui. Les jumeaux se regardèrent, un brin de pitié sur le visage.**

**- Charmant Ron, décrétai-je en esquissant un sourire ironique, mais oui, c'est un peu ça...**

**Une fois que tous les membres de l'A.D furent au rendez-vous. Nous commençâmes le 1 er exercice.**

**Harry semblait anxieux de débuter sa 1 ère vrai leçon en tant que professeur. Je lui tapotai l'épaule en guise d'encouragement.**

**Alors que tout le monde s'exerçaient aux sorts, je m'arrêtai quelques secondes pour contempler George.**

**Il avait retroussé ses manches et sa chemise blanche dépassait nonchalamment de dessous son uniforme noir. Ses cheveux formaient quelques pics sur sa tête et son sourire... Bon je m'arrête là.**

**Je pouvais passer des heures à contempler George mais m'en abstenais car à chaque fois que nos regards étaient amenés à se croiser, je baissais automatiquement les yeux.**

**Je sentis une présence féminine à coté de moi.**

**- Bonjour Hermione, m'interpella Ginny.**

**- Tiens salut Ginny! Je ne t'avais pas vu entrer.**

**Elle semblait hésiter.**

**- Dis-donc j'ai appris ce qui t'es arrivé...me dit-elle à voix basse, tu as eu de la chance que mon frère soit là...**

**Je levai les sourcils.**

**- Toi aussi t'es au courant?**

**- Oui, tu sais avec Fred et George, les nouvelles se répandent vite, me confia t-elle.**

**Je gesticula.**

**- Oui et bien... il ne faudrait pas trop qu'elles se répandent non plus... lâchai-je anxieuse.**

**Ginny me sourit.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste entre nous, me dit-elle d'un ton réconfortant.**

**- Ouais...fis-je, ah au fait Ginny... Ron m'a parlé de George justement tout à l'heure...**

**Elle me regarda.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?**

**J'inspirai un grand coup.**

**- Plusieurs choses... Notamment que George n'était pas un garçon pour moi. Il a remarqué notre rapprochement... Il a aussi rajouté qu'il ne s'intéressait pas au fait de tomber amoureux...**

**La jeune rouquine eu un petit rire presque inaudible.**

**- Et tu crois ça? demanda t-elle.**

**Mon cœur s'allégea.**

**- Je ne devrais pas? continuai-je.**

**Elle secoua la tête.**

**Quel sacré mytho ce Ron...**

**- Ron n'en connait pas plus sur George que moi! Tu sais ils ont beau être frères, ils ne sont pas si proches que ça, m'informa t-elle.**

**Ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça...**

**- Il a également dit que George avait foutu des rateaux à toutes les filles qui voulaient sortir avec, rajoutais-je dérangée.**

**Il y eut un moment de silence.**

**Et si ça c'était vrai?**

**- Écoute Hermione,commença Ginny, je ne sais pas où Ron a pu obtenir ces informations mais un conseil, ne l'écoute pas. Il fera tout pour vous éloigner.**

**Je me pinçai les lèvres.**

**- Je crois qu'il est amoureux de toi...Ron, termina t-elle.**

**Je baissai la tête.**

**- Oui, je pense l'avoir également remarqué... Et je n'imagine même pas ce que ça peut lui faire de me voir tomber amoureuse de son frère, culpabilisai-je.**

**La rouquine roula des yeux.**

**- Hermione, s'exclama Ginny, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire au juste? Au contraire, il devrait être heureux de te voir t'épanouir avec quelqu'un qu'il connait bien!**

**- Oui mais c'est quand même son frère Ginny, ripostai-je, et le tient aussi... Ça ne te fais rien à toi?...**

**Elle secoua la tête.**

**- Absolument rien, ça me fait plutôt plaisir! Évite de t'occuper des autres sur ce genre de situations. Écoute ton cœur.**

**Je lui souris.**

**- Oui tu as raison.**

**Elle me sourit à son tour puis regarda Harry.**

**- Toi aussi... Tu es amoureuse Ginny? demandai-je en suivant son regard.**

**Elle finit par tourner la tête vers moi.**

**- C'est tellement plus compliqué, sourit-elle las.**

**Je sentais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler.**

**- Bon et si on travaillait un peu hein? questionnai-je pour changer de sujet.**

**- Bonne idée, Harry va croire qu'on se la coule douce sinon, répondit Ginny en sortant sa baguette.**

**Harry nous avait demandé de faire apparaître un patronus.**

**Je levai ma baguette puis fermai les yeux.**

**- Expecto Patronum, formulai-je à voix basse.**

**C'est alors, que même sans y avoir pensé très fort, je fis apparaître une reproduction de George.**

**J'ouvris les yeux.**

**La gêne et la honte me submergèrent d'un coup. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?**

**Alors là, si George se retournait et voyait ça... je partirai m'isoler avec les détraqueurs!**

**D'ailleurs, personne ne doit voir ça! car si c'est le cas j'aurais peut-être déjà perdu mon pari!**

**J'essayais en vain de vider mes pensées pour faire disparaître le triplé de George, mais c'est toujours difficile quand on pense à cette même personne en même temps!**

**Je n'allais pas non plus demander à Harry.**

**Tout à coup, le patronus de George se déplaça dans la salle en ayant la même démarche que lui.**

**Je fis les gros yeux, figée, et la bouche ouverte.**

**Fred aperçut mon patronus et donna un coup de coude à George.**

**Glups!**

**Celui-ci se retourna vers la forme argentée.**

**- Dis-moi Georgie, tu ne trouves pas que celui-ci a un petit air de ressemblance avec moi? demanda Fred en suivant le "patrogeorge" du regard.**

**George observa longuement son autre double.**

**- Tu rigoles Freddie? C'est mon portrait craché! s'exclama t-il.**

**Fred leva les sourcils.**

**- Mon cher George, voyons il ne te ressemble pas du tout! dit-il,**

**- Mon cher Fred je t'assure que si, riposta George en jaugeant mon patronus.**

**Luna qui avait observé la scène s'avança calmement vers moi.**

**- C'est curieux tu n'trouves pas? me demanda t-elle le regard ailleur, ce patronus ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Fred et George...**

**Je la regardai comme si elle était tombée d'une autre planète.**

** -Hum oui, répondis-je.**

**Elle s'éloigna en direction de son patronus en forme de lapin.**

**Lapin... Mais oui c'est ça! Je n'avais qu'à penser à mon animal préféré!**

**Je me retournai vers mon patrogeorge. **

**Oh non, il venait dans ma direction! Fred et George allaient savoir qu'il venait de moi!**

**Je levai une seconde fois ma baguette puis me concentrai.**

**- Expecto Patronum...formulai-je.**

**Mon patrogeorge disparut. **

**J'avais réussi! Une petite loutre argentée galopait à la place.**

**Les jumeaux regardèrent autour d'eux.**

**- Ben, il est partit, remarqua George.**

**- Quel dommage, un si charmant garçon... termina Fred.**

**Je fus soulagée.**

**George s'avança vers moi.**

**- Lequel est le tient Hermione? demanda t-il en cherchant l'incarnation argentée.**

**- Oh c'est celui-ci, répondis-je en désignant l'animal transparent.**

**George se retourna.**

**Mon patronus virvoltait autour de ses jambes. **

**Il rigola.**

**- Tient, fit-il en souriant, je ne savais pas que tu aimais les Loutres.**

**- Oui, j'adore ces bêtes là, avouai-je en rigolant, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir.**

**Il me sourit.**

**- Regarde-là avec ses petites moustaches et son petit nez, fis-je en m'abaissant à la hauteur de mon patronus.**

**George leva les sourcils amusé par mon affection envers l'incarnation argentée.**

**Il se baissa à son tour pour se mettre à ma hauteur.**

**- Es-tu au courant que ce n'est pas une vraie loutre? me demanda t-il avec un sourire gentiement moqueur.**

**Je rigolais.**

**- Oui je te rassure j'ai encore un cerveau George, plaisantai-je, merci de t'en inquiéter.**

**Il rigola puis me contempla un instant.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demandai-je timidement en souriant.**

**- Tu aimerais en voir une? me demanda t-il calmement.**

**Je rougis.**

**- Et bien... Hum oui j'aimerais bien pourquoi? questionnai-je décontenancée par son regard.**

**- Hum... se contenta t-il de réfléchir.**

**Il observa le petit animal se faufiler entre nous.**

**Je l'admirais.**

**Je ne me donnais jamais vraiment l'occasion de le contempler d'aussi près et c'était un véritable tort...**

**George était vraiment beau. Encore plus quand on se rapprochait de lui.**

**Il leva ses beaux yeux marron-noisettes vers moi. De légers frissons me parcourirent le corps.**

**- Un jour tu en verra, finit-il par dire.**

**Je le regardai. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit.**

**- Vraiment? demandai-je enjouée, où ça?**

**Il esquissa un sourire, le regard braqué sur mon patronus.**

**- Tu verra, répondit-il simplement.**

**Oho! Allait-il me faire une surprise?**

**- Très bien, répondis-je souriante.**

**Il y eut un court silence.**

**- Au fait c'est quoi le tient? demandai-je.**

**- Pardon? demanda t-il un peu ailleur.**

**- Ton patronus.**

**Il me désigna un renard qui courait à travers la salle accompagné d'un autre renard identique.**

**Je joignai mes mains, attendrie.**

**- Oh ça te colle parfaitement à la peau! m'exclamai-je heureuse de voir le patronus de George.**

**J'étais comme joyeuse de pouvoir découvrir ce qui égayait les pensées du beau roux. Un animal, comme moi.**

**Cela me donnait l'impression de me rapprocher un peu plus de lui.**

**- Tu trouves? me demanda t-il amusé.**

**- Oui! m'exclamai-je, le renard est roux, indépendant et rusé! Comme toi.**

**Il s'esclaffa.**

**- Tu oublie qu'un renard est également mesquin et cruel, rajouta t-il.**

**Je le regardai.**

**- Tu n'es pas ce renard là, affirmai-je.**

**George me fixa.**

**- Tu en es sûre? demanda t-il d'un ton étrange.**

**Heu. Là je commençais à avoir peur.**

**George s'esclaffa en voyant ma mine effrayée.**

**- Je plaisante! me dit-il en me donnant une petite tape dans le dos.**

**Je soupirai.**

**- Sur ce point-là, le renard mesquin et cruel te ressemble, plaisantai-je.**

**Nous rigolâmes.**

**Qu'est-ce que je m'entendais bien avec lui. En plus, Katie n'était même pas dans les parages!**

**- Au fait Hermione, tu as vu ça tout à l'heure? Quelqu'un a utiliser le sortilège du patronus pour reproduire une copie conforme de moi et de Fred! se rappela soudainement George.**

**Je déglutis.**

**- C'est la 1ère fois que je vois quelqu'un qui me ressemble autant, plaisanta t-il.**

**- Tu trouves que Fred ne te ressemble pas assez? demandai-je amusée.**

**Apparement, il n'était pas au courant que c'était moi.**

**- Je ne trouve pas qu'il me ressemble tant que ça moi,répondit-il, il y a quand même une petite différence entre nous deux!**

**Moi je la vois la différence entre vous deux George.**

**- Mais là c'était différent, tu aurais vu les détails de ce patronus... C'était tout moi! Pourtant je ne me regarde pas beaucoup dans la glace, continua t-il, mais je connais bien ma tête!**

**Je rigolai.**

**- En tout cas la personne qui a fait ça a dû vraiment bien m'observer... termina t-il en rigolant.**

**Mes joues virèrent au rouge vif. George le remarqua.**

**- Hermione tu vas bien? demanda t-il, tu es toute rouge...**

**- Hum oui tout va bien, répondis-je, tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait un peu chaud ici?**

**Il secoua un peu la tête.**

**- Pas plus que ça non... dit-il étonné, tu veux qu'on sorte 5 minutes?**

**J'aquiesçai.**

**Nous fîmes signe à Harry que nous sortions prendre l'air.**

**Une fois rendue dans le couloir, George regarda autour de lui.**

**- Par contre ne restons pas là, fit-il, imagine que Rusard passe par ici et qu'il veuille se joindre à nous, on serait dans un sacré pétrin!**

**Je gloussai.**

**C'est alors dans les escaliers du 7ème étage que nous nous réfugiâmes.**

**- Aah il fait nettement plus frais ici, soupirai-je en m'appuyant contre une fenêtre.**

**J'eu comme une envie de le lui dire. Lui dire que c'était moi qui avait fait apparaître ce patronus.**

**- George, commençai-je.**

**- Oui?**

**- Je...tu sais pour le patronus tout à l'heure... Enfin hum, celui qui te ressemblait beaucoup...**

**- Oui? m'encouragea t-il.**

**Allez Hermione, quitte à vivre un moment très embarassant!**

**- Et bien... Hum... C'était moi qui l'avait fait apparaître...**

**Je détournai le regard.**

**- C'est vrai? me demanda George surpris.**

**J'avalais ma salive.**

**- Hum ouais... Ouais c'est vrai. On devait penser à quelque chose qui nous rendait heureux et j'ai pas vraiment réfléchis c'était tout de suite toi... Tu m'inspires la joie.**

**Je gesticulais mal à l'aise en attendant difficilement ce qui allait suivre.**

**- Wahoo... sortit-il au bout de 10 secondes.**

**Je relevai la tête vers lui.**

**- Personne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là... dit-il en me regardant un peu flatté.**

**Je rigolai timidement.**

**Il regarda par terre un instant.**

**- Dis moi Hermione, tu l'a sincèrement pensé...ce que tu viens de dire? demanda t-il hésitant.**

**Pour la 1ère fois je voyais chez George, un besoin profond d'être assuré.**

**Je souris, heureuse.**

**- Oui je l'ai sincèrement pensé, affirmais-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.**

**Le fait qu'il me montre cette facette de lui m'égayait plus qu'autre chose.**

**Il pinça ses lèvres puis gesticula.**

**Mais qui était ce George tout mignon? Aah je fonds...**

**- Ça me fait vraiment plaisir Hermione, me dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.**

**Je rougis.**

**Comme s'il avait deviné mes pensées, d'un geste court mais élégant, il m'enlaça.**

**Je cru que mon coeur allait lâcher. Des tas de papillons roses volaient dans mon ventre.**

**Je sentis ses cheveux me chatouiller la nuque malgré le foulard que je portais. Son odeur m'enivrait et bientôt je n'allais plus pouvoir tenir sur mes jambes.**

**Ah Merlin! si il savait quel effet il me faisait!**

**Je sentis ses mains se glisser doucement sur le haut de mes hanches et ses lèvres froler ma joue.**

**Je piquai un fard. Je n'arrivais bientôt plus à respirer.**

**Il me chuchota à l'oreille:**

**- Tu ne me rend pas insensible Hermione, loin de là.**

**Ses mots résonnèrent dans ma tête.**

**J'eu le tournis.**

**Il se redressa légèrement pour mieux contempler mon visage tout en laissant ses mains polimment placées au niveau de mes reins.**

**- Je tenais seulement à ce que tu le saches, me dit-il en souriant.**

**Il retira doucement ses mains de mes hanches puis me déposa un baiser presque au bord des lèvres.**

**- Et je tenais également à te le rendre, termina t-il en ne me quittant pas des yeux.**

**J'étais figée.**

**Des bruits se firent entendre.**

**- Aah il est génial Harry! Quel bon professeur il fait, s'exclama une Poufsouffle.**

**- Oui je sens qu'on va vite apprendre avec lui! s'exclama son amie.**

**Le cours d'Harry était déjà finit?**

**Fred et Lee firent leur apparition.**

**- Ah c'est là que tu te cachais Georgie! s'écria Fred en souriant, et en charmante compagnie dis-moi!**

**Je rougis.**

**- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, argumentai-je gênée.**

**- Oui je vois ça, fit Fred, dans les escaliers. Logique.**

**Je virai à l'écarlate.**

**- Il plaisante, tu nous connais! me dit George en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.**

**Je lui souris.**

**- Alors tu te ramènes George? demanda Lee impatient, on doit aller voir Rogue pour la retenue tu ne te rappelles pas?**

**George eut un rictus.**

**- Ah ouais c'est vrai... on fera le concour de celui qui comptera le plus de pellicules dans ses cheveux? demanda t-il enjoué.**

**- Ça marche! se réjouit Fred.**

**J'eu à mon tour un rictus à moitié dégouté et amusé. Comment les garçons pouvaient jouer à ce genre de choses?**

**Je finis par en rigoler.**

**- Vous me direz qui est-ce qui a gagné? demandai-je en souriant.**

**Les garçons me regardèrent.**

**- Pas de soucis! répondirent-ils en choeur.**

**Je pouffai.**

**- On se voit plus tard Hermione, me sourit George gentiement.**

**- O...oui, répondis-je toujours avec ce sourire béat sur le visage.**

**- À plus tard Herm' ! me lança Fred qui avait déjà descendu la moitié des escaliers.**

**- Oui à plus tard! rigolai-je.**

**Une fois que les 3 garçons furent partis, je me laissai tomber sur une marche de l'escalier. Étais-je en train de rêver?**

**J'avais du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer...**

**Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi?**

**Je poussai un long soupir amoureux.**

**Je l'aimais et je n'avais plus peur de le laisser gagner.**

**- Et bien Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça?**

**Je me retournai brusquement.**

**- Ginny...soufflai-je, tu m'as fais peur!**

**Elle rigola.**

**- Excuse-moi, sourit-elle.**

**Je fermai les yeux, le même sourire scotché aux lèvres.**

**Ginny m'observa curieusement.**

**- Il y a du George dans l'air...chantonna t-elle.**

**Je basculai ma tête vers elle.**

**- Comment tu sais? blaguai-je.**

**Elle roula des yeux amusée.**

**- Alors? demanda t-elle.**

**Je me mordis la lèvre toute excitée de lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer avec George.**

**Quand j'eu finis mon speech, elle ouvrit la bouche en secouant ses mains.**

**- Ohlalaa Hermione, fit-elle enjouée pour moi.**

**Je gesticulais toute contente.**

**- C'est un nouveau pas pour toi! Ça avance entre vous dis-moi!**

**- Oui, je pense que oui, répondis-je.**

**Nous nous fîmes un high-five.**

**- Continue dans ce chemin 'Mione! m'encouragea t-elle.**

**- Compte sur moi, souriai-je.**

**J'étais devenue légère comme une plume. Peut-être que bientôt, je n'aurais plus à cacher quoi que ce soit!**

**_" Grande Salle"_**

**L'heure du dîner était arrivé. J'avais prévenu Harry et Ron que je me joignais à Fred et George, ce qui ne semblait pas trop plaire à Ron. Harry, lui, trouvait que c'était une bonne chose que je me sois rapprochée des jumeaux.**

**- Alors cette retenue? demandai-je en prenant place en face des deux clones.**

**- Absolument grandiose! firent-ils en même temps.**

**Je les observai en souriant.**

**- George a complétement saboté la réserve de Rogue, s'esclaffa Fred.**

**Je fis les gros yeux.**

**- Quoi? Mais je croyais que vous deviez faire un concour de pellicules? demandai-je.**

**- On l'a fait, commença George.**

**- Mais Rogue l'a très vite remarqué, ajouta Fred.**

**- Comme il était sur les nerfs, il nous a ordonné de nettoyer toute sa réserve, continua George.**

**- Et pour lui donner une bonne leçon, on a pensé qu'il serait tout à fait utile de saboter sa pièce à rats, termina Fred.**

**- Ce fut chose faite, ajouta George d'un ton fier.**

**Je secouai la tête ébahie.**

**- Vous êtes complétement fous! Vous pourriez vous faire renvoyer pour ça! m'exclamai-je.**

**Les jumeaux se regardèrent.**

**- Du calme Hermione, tenta de me rassurer George.**

**- De toute façon on ne comptait pas rester ici,donc qu'il nous renvoit ou pas ça ne changera rien, termina Fred.**

**Une énorme boule se forma dans ma gorge. Jusqu'ici, je nageais presque dans un monde parfait...**

**Évidemment, je savais qu'ils comptaient partir mais... l'entendre le dire de leur bouche me faisait un drôle d'effet.**

**- Vous... comptez abandonner Poudlard? fis-je mine de demander la gorge serrée.**

**- Oui, fit George en me regardant droit dans les yeux.**

**- On t'en a jamais vraiment parler jusqu'ici mais on compte ouvrir un magasin de Farces George et moi, m'informa Fred.**

**J'avalai ma salive.**

**- Hum... Oui j'en ai entendu parler mais je ne pensais pas que vous quitteriez Poudlard aussi tôt, confiai-je perturbée.**

**- Oh tu sais, de toute manière, il ne nous aurait resté seulement que quelques mois de plus ici, me rappella George calmement.**

**Je sentis mes yeux me picoter.**

**- Ça...Ça aurait toujours été ça de plus, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.**

**Je sentis le regard des jumeaux s'aggrandir lentement.**

**- Tu... tu ne va pas pleurer quand même Hermione? me demanda doucement Fred.**

**Idiot. Tu crois que les émotions se contrôlent?**

**Les 2 frères se regardèrent à moitié désarmés.**

**- Mais... Ça veut dire que je ne vous verrai plus? demandai-je d'une petite voix brisée.**

**Je sentis que ma dernière phrase avait touché George. Mais avant même que je puisse le savoir, je sortis de table.**

**- Nan Hermione... où tu vas encore? essaya de me retenir George.**

**Cette fois-ci, je ne voulais pas donner l'impression que je fuyais.**

**- J'ai besoin d'aller quelque part, inventai-je.**

**Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de me retourner pour savoir que George roulait des yeux d'un air exaspéré.**

**Peut-être que sans le vouloir, je retombais dans ce mutisme. Ma journée commencait pourtant si bien...**

**Une fois rendue dans le hall d'entré, je décidai d'aller dans la salle commune. Là au moins je savais qu'il n'y aurait normalement personne car c'était l'heure du dîner.**

**Je m'effondrai sur le canapé rouge. Une goutte coula sur ma joue.**

**Je ne voulais pas que George parte! Je suis si bien avec lui, pourquoi?**

**Et pourquoi m'avait-il posé ce pari si il savait que de toute façon, il aurait été obligé de partir par la suite? Au fond,souhaiterait-il que je gagne?... Dans ce cas-là tout coordonerait!**

** Il serait partit de toute évidence et nous serions peut-être revenu à la case départ. Le jour où l'on ne se connaissait pas...**

**Aurait-il joué avec mes sentiments?**

**Ron avait-il raison? **

** Me voilà remplie de doutes...**

**Quelle facette du renard possèdait-il vraiment?**

**Était-ce la cruauté?...**

**En ce moment-même, c'était malheureusement le seul mot que je pouvais lui attribuer.**


	13. Escapade moldue

**Voilà maintenant une heure que j'étais allongée sur le canapé rouge de la Salle commune des Gryffondors.**

**George n'était toujours pas venu. D'habitude, il accourt quand il sent que je ne vais pas bien. Mais là... Rien.**

**Je me redressai lentement.**

**Une larme coula sur ma joue.**

**- Alors c'est bien vrai...il va vraiment partir, murmurai-je toute seule, il va vraiment me laisser...**

**La nuit était déjà tombée.**

**Me cherchait-il? J'en gardais encore l'espoir.**

**Je descendis tristement les escaliers. Personne n'était dans le Hall.**

**Tiens, ils sont encore en train de dîner?**

**J'entrouvris la grande porte qui donnait sur la Grande salle.**

**Mon souffle se saccada.**

**Ombrage se tenait debout sur la grande estrade avec un air dédaigneux sur le visage.**

**Tous les élèves étaient silencieux.**

**- M'avez-vous bien entendu? demanda t-elle, tout élève enfreignant les règles sera sévèrement puni!**

**Je déglutis. J'ai tout comme l'impression que je ne suis pas à la bonne place là.**

**- Bien, maintenant vous pouvez disposer, termina t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.**

**Je rêve. Pendant tout ce temps, elle était en train d'énumérer aux élèves ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire? ce n'était pas elle la directrice de Poudlard à ce que je sache!**

**Je tournai la tête vers ma droite.**

**Le mur était couvert de règles et de lois à respecter.**

**Je fis les gros yeux.**

**"_Règle numéro 232:_ _Aucun élève n'est autorisé à sortir dans les couloirs durant les repas sous peine de sanction"_**

**Je me reculai lentement de la porte en essayant de la refermer le plus discrètement possible. Hélas les portes de Poudlard étaient bien connues pour grincer.**

**Je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser qu'Ombrage était juste derrière.**

**- Et bien jeune fille, fit-elle en observant son chef-d'oeuvre sur le mur du Hall, on ne vous a jamais appris à lire?**

**Je la fixai appeurée.**

**- Je...j'étais partie a...aux toilettes, mentis-je.**

**Son sourire s'élargit.**

**- Vous mentez Miss Granger, fit-elle lentement, et je n'aime pas les mensonges.**

**Elle eût un petit rire diabolique.**

**Mes yeux rencontrèrent le sol.**

**- Dans mon bureau, ordonna t-elle.**

**Je levai la tête vers elle, méfiante.**

**- Tout de suite, rajouta t-elle dans un sourire mesquin.**

**Elle tourna les talons puis monta les marches de l'escalier.**

**Mon coeur battait aussi fort que le bruit des aiguilles de la pendule de Poudlard.**

**Qu'allait-elle me faire?...**

**Je regardai mes mains. Elles étaient devenues moites.**

**George, qui m'avait aperçu au loin, se précipita vers moi.**

**- Mais où est-ce que tu étais Hermione? demanda t-il inquiet.**

**Je le regardai tremblante.**

**- E...elle va me sanctionner, dis-je à moitié outrée et effrayée.**

**Il lâcha un juron dans sa barbe, très embêté pour moi.**

**- Si tu étais restée tu n'en serais pas là, me dit-il nerveusement.**

**Je secouai la tête.**

**- Je sais j'ai été stupide, m'agitai-je, mais qu'est-ce que je peux être bête!**

**Je tournai sur moi-même, paniquée.**

**George me saisit par les épaules pour me stopper.**

**- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! dit-il légèrement énervé.**

**Mes yeux se plissèrent sous l'emprise du chagrin. Ce n'était pas de sa faute...**

**- George j'ai été idiote de partir! Moi qui croyait que tu t'en foutais...mais en fait, c'est à cause d'elle et t... tu pouvais pas partir toi et moi je... rah, me morfondai-je en sortant n'importe comment les mots de ma bouche.**

**Le jeune roux pris un air confus. Mais malgré ça, je sentais qu'il comprenait.**

**Il m'attrapa les mains puis m'obligea à lui faire face.**

**- Allons calme toi Hermione, me dit-il doucement, arrête de te faire du mal inutilement, je ne suis pas dans ta tête pour voir ce qui te tracasse.**

**Et c'est bien dommage car je ne suis même pas capable de te le dire, à toi.**

**- Oui je sais, tremblai-je, mais j'ai peur... j'ai entendu ce qu'a dit Ombrage... Elle puniera sévèrement tout ceux qui n'auront pas suivi son règlement. À ton avis qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire?**

**Il me fixa.**

**- Rien. Parce que tu n'ira pas, dit-il.**

**Je fis les gros yeux.**

**- T'es tombé sur la tête? m'exclamai-je, je risque d'être renvoyée de Poudlard si je n'y vais pas!**

**Il roula des yeux.**

**- Mais non, rigola t-il, Ombrage n'a pas encore ce pouvoir-là.**

**- Et si c'était le cas? demandai-je, qui sait ce dont cette femme est capable... Elle était pour le renvoi d'Harry de Poudlard en début d'année je te signale!**

**- Peut-être, mais ici ça ne lui donne aucun droit tant que Dumbledore siègera à Poudlard.**

**Je soupirai.**

**- Très bien et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors? demandai-je impatiente.**

**Il eût un sourire en coin.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu dirai de "Londres" la nuit? demanda t-il malicieusement.**

**Je cru que ma bouche allait tomber par terre.**

**- T...Tu n'es pas sérieux là? Tu veux qu'on se rende à Londres maintenant? articulai-je affolée.**

**Il acquiesça, les yeux pétillants.**

**- Juste toi et moi! On irait faire une ballade nocturne à Londres puis on reviendrait comme si de rien n'était, s'enjoua t-il.**

**Il était fou...**

**Et c'était ce que j'aimais chez lui, cette manière de croquer la vie à pleine dent, de ne jamais s'ennuyer et d'émaner 24/24 h, une joie immense.**

**- C'est tentant, finis-je par dire vaincue.**

**Il souria de toutes ses dents.**

**- Alors viens avec moi, dit-il en me prenant par la main, ne nous occupons plus d'Ombrage et de sa sanction, ce soir c'est notre soirée. Profitons-en un maximum pour être un peu plus heureux demain!**

**Mon sourire apparaîssait plus rayonnant que jamais. Merlin, il avait raison!**

**Juste lui et moi, éloignés de tout ( bon vous allez me dire, ce n'est que Londres mais bon c'est toujours ça!) ce serait une partie de mon rêve qui se réaliserait.**

**Je serrai sa main.**

**- Oui je viens, affirmai-je en lui souriant.**

**Heureux, il m'entraîna dehors.**

**Une fois à l'abris des regards indiscrets, George sortit une plume de sa poche.**

**- En quoi cette plume va t-elle nous servir? demandai-je étonnée.**

**- Je l'ai piqué à Rusard en 2ème année, sourit-il, cette plume va nous servir de moyen de transport ma chère Hermione!**

**Je restai dubitative.**

**- Attend, rigola t-il en voyant que je n'avais aucune réaction.**

**Il sortit sa baguette puis prononça:**

**- _Portus !_**

**La longue plume se transforma en une misérable botte noire qui tomba au sol.**

**Je relevai la tête vers George ébahie.**

**- Mais... c'est la même botte que l'année dernière, commençai-je, lors du tournois...quand on voulait s'y rendre avec Cédric et son père...**

**George acquiesçait, tout souriant.**

**- Mais comment as-tu fais pour transformer cette plume en Portoloin alors que tu n'a pas l'autorisation de l'Office des Portoloins? demandai-je stupéfaite.**

**Il me regarda.**

**- Et bien la plume appartenait à Rusard, fit-il.**

**Mais oui...**

**- ...et Rusard avait cette autorisation, terminai-je.**

**George me souria.**

**Ça y'est j'avais compris!**

**- C'est qu'il y en a là-dedans dis-moi... dis-je impressionée.**

**Il leva les sourcils.**

**- Tiens, j'aurais juré que tu me clamais le contraire il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, plaisanta t-il.**

**Je rigolai gênée.**

**- Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, fit-il en s'accroupissant, tiens-toi à la botte Hermione!**

**Glups. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé ce moyen de transport. J'en garde un mauvais souvenir de l'année dernière. Mais bon, je dois bien faire ça pour une soirée avec George.**

**Je saisis la bottine fermement.**

**- Je compte jusqu'à 3, m'avertit-il, et n'oublis pas, ne lâche surtout pas la botte!**

**J'acquiesçai en prenant une grande inspiration.**

**- 1...2, décompta George.**

**Je fermai les yeux le plus fort possible en retenant ma respiration.**

**- 3 !**

**Une vague de tourbillons s'empara de mon corps. Je ne pû m'empêcher de crier.**

**Mais je ne lâchai pas le portoloin.**

**_Cité de Londres/Hyde Park_**

**C'est avec de légères courbatures prématurées que je relevai ma tête.**

**Mon regard se positiona sur George qui était déjà debout, sa main tendue vers moi.**

**Je la saisis.**

**- Comment t'as fais pour te relever aussi vite? demandai-je en me grattant le crâne.**

**J'avais le tournis.**

**- L'habitude, fit-il en souriant.**

**J'observai le lieu on l'on était.**

**- Tu nous a amené à Hyde Park? demandai-je en reconnaissant l'endroit où j'avais l'habitude d'aller avec mes parents jadis.**

**- Ouais! Fred et moi, c'est toujours ici qu'on vient quand on va au Londres moldu, dit-il.**

**Je le regardai.**

**- Oh tu viens souvent à Londres? demandai-je en souriant.**

**- Tu rigoles? C'est l'un de mes endroits préférés! s'exclama t-il, j'y vais au moins 3 fois par mois!**

**- Tu trouves le temps? questionnai-je en levant les sourcils.**

**Il rigola.**

**- Toujours! répondit-il, le chemin de traverse n'offre qu'une légère partie de Londres, je préfére ici, chez les moldus!**

**Je rigolai.**

**- Je suis bien d'accord, répondis-je.**

**Il me regarda.**

**- Bon on se la fait cette ballade? demanda t-il gaiement.**

**- Oui!**

**Nous marchâmes tranquillement le long du parc.**

**La lune éclairait généreusement nos visages.**

**Par la barbe de Merlin je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce que je suis en train de vivre! George et moi, se promenant dans un parc de Londres, sous la lune.**

**- Hermione, me tira George de mes pensées.**

**Je me retournai vers lui légèrement rose.**

**- Hum oui George?**

**- Il faut que tu saches que même si Fred et moi nous partons, on pourra toujours se voir toi et moi, dit-il tout en me regardant discrètement.**

**Je levai le menton, comme pour retenir mes larmes.**

**- Peut-être, dis-je au bout de quelques secondes, mais pas autant que maintenant.**

**Il y eût un blanc.**

**- Ça te manquerait tant que ça...**

**Je tournai la tête vers lui perturbée en attendant la suite.**

**- ...de ne plus me voir? demanda t-il.**

**Je sentis comme une boule dans ma gorge. Vous savez...cette sensation que l'on a quand on ressasse un sentiment profond, refoulé par le chagrin.**

**Non. Il ne fallait pas que je pleure.**

**J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je réessayai mais toujours pas de son.**

**George eût un sourire peiné.**

**- J'ai touché un point faible à ce que je vois... souffla t-il en me dévisageant.**

**Par pitié George, ne te sers pas de notre pari pour m'amadouer.**

**Je me souvins alors des discussions que j'avais eu avec Ginny.**

**Mon regard rencontra le sien.**

**- Oui tu va me manquer George et beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses, sortis-je en contrôlant la tonalité de ma voix, sinon je ne serai pas partie verser des larmes dans la Salle commune tout à l'heure...**

**Ses yeux s'agrandirent puis il y eût un court silence.**

**- Hermione, tu n'as quand même pas pleuré pour "moi"? souffla t-il un peu choqué.**

**Je pris une grande inspiration.**

**- Figure-toi que si. La preuve que je tiens beaucoup à toi, chuchotai-je en fermant les paupières.**

**Mon coeur battait tellement fort que ça en devenait stressant.**

**- On avait encore jamais pleuré pour moi... fit George.**

**Je le regardai.**

**- Hermione tu m'impressionnera toujours, dit-il avec un sourire adorable sur les lèvres.**

**Je gesticulai désespérée.**

**- George je suis sérieuse, lui dis-je en pensant qu'il n'évaluait pas l'ampleur de mes sentiments.**

**Peut-être en attendais-je trop de lui?**

**Il se retourna vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.**

**Mon coeur s'arrêta.**

**- Je sais bien, me sussura t-il à l'oreille.**

**Je souris.**

**Rassurée, je me collai contre lui.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas pour l'avenir Hermione, vis le moment présent, c'est tout.**

**Je fermai de nouveau les yeux.**

**- C'est pour ça qu'on est ici ce soir, tu ne crois pas? demanda t-il en me frôlant les cheveux.**

**Je hochai la tête.**

**- Donc... On continuera de se voir? questionnai-je timidement.**

**Je savais bien que ma question allait à l'encontre du règlement du pari.**

**- C'est toi qui le décidera, répondit-il.**

**Oui, c'était la bonne réponse. Et nous le savions tout les deux.**

**Pour calmer mes doutes, je n'avais qu'à profiter de ce qui se passait maintenant.**

**Je resserai mon étreinte autour de lui comme pour lui exprimer toute mon affection. Mais pour ma plus grande gêne, quelque chose d'autre avait décidé de s'exprimer à la place...**

**Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller bruyamment.**

**Le rouge me montait aux joues à une allure phénoménale.**

**George éclata de rire.**

**Je m'écartai un peu, en toussotant.**

**- Aehm...j'avais oublié de dîner du coup, dis-je mal à l'aise.**

**Il me fila un coup d'oeil amusé.**

**- Allez, laisse moi te payer un truc pour te remplir l'estomac! me dit-il en passant un bras autour de mon épaule.**

**- Mais...tu n'as pas de monnaie moldue, fis-je.**

**Il sortit au moins 17 livres de sa poche.**

**Je fis les gros yeux.**

**- George...**

**- J'ai marchandé avec un ancien banquier de Gringotts en 3ème année, souria t-il.**

**Je soupirai.**

**- C'est bon, je ne te demande même plus comment tu t'y es pris, rigolai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**Il me fit un clin d'oeil.**

**- Alors mademoiselle, où souhaitez-vous dîner? fit-il d'un air galant.**

**Merlin, qu'il était sexy quand il prenait cet air-là...**

**- Oh George, ne dépense pas ton argent pour moi, ce n'est pas grave, dis-je en secouant la tête.**

**Il fronça les sourcils et me regarda comme si j'étais folle.**

**- Tu ne vas quand même pas rentrer le ventre vide Hermione, si si j'insiste, je t'offre quelque chose à avaler! s'exclama t-il.**

**- Mais il faut que tu gardes ton argent pour toi, ripostai-je, tu en aura besoin.**

**Il soupira en voyant que je prenai la chose trop au sérieux.**

**- À part ici, cet argent ne me sera d'aucune utilité Hermione, ne complique pas les choses et viens! rigola t-il.**

**Il m'attrapa par le bras pour m'entraîner vers le centre ville.**

**- Mais...commençai-je sans me débattre.**

**- Mais oui c'est toi qui choisira le nom du restaurant, termina George à me place.**

**Je fis les gros yeux puis finis par rigoler.**

**- Toi alors, fis-je en souriant.**

**Nous nous étions finalement rendu dans un fast-food londonien pratiquement vide. George me regarda engloutir les aliments. Je mangeais tel un taureau affamé.**

**- Par la barbe de Merlin... tu pourrais presque nous battre moi et Fred au record de celui qui ingurgite le plus de nourriture possible! sortit George en m'observant déguster.**

**Je m'arrêtai de manger gênée, puis leva la tête vers lui.**

**Il semblait impressioné. C'est à peine si on voyait un chronomètre imaginaire dans ses yeux, mesurant la vitesse à laquelle je mangeais.**

**- Vas-y continu, t'arrêtes pas pour moi! plaisanta t-il en constatant ma pause.**

**Je m'esclaffai.**

**À la fin du repas, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'extérieur.**

**- Aah que ça fait du bien d'avaler quelque chose, m'exclamai-je en frottant mon ventre.**

**George rigola.**

**- On fait un tour? demanda t-il en me souriant.**

**- Oui! répondis-je en attrapant son bras toute contente.**

**Nous passâmes devant beaucoup de boutiques, majoritairement fermées malheureusement. Tout à coup, l'une d'entre elle attira mon attention.**

**Je m'approchai de la vitrine éclairée. Devant moi se tenait une petite robe bleue turquoise entourée d'un ruban doré pailleté.**

**- Oh... murmurai-je.**

**George observa le vêtement moldu puis me regarda en silence.**

**- C'est...la toute 1ère robe que mes parents m'avaient offert quand j'avais 4 ans, dis-je en souriant.**

**George esquissa un sourire.**

**- Tu jouais déjà la princesse à cette époque-là, plaisanta t-il.**

**Je pouffai légèrement en ne quittant pas la robe des yeux. De nombreux souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire.**

**- Ils te manquent n'est-ce pas? demanda George au bout de quelques secondes.**

**Je me retournai vers lui hésitante.**

**- Tes parents... ajouta t-il, la vie auprès d'eux te manque?...**

**Je me pinçai les lèvres. Oui, cela me manquait, pas faux.**

**Je le regardai.**

**- Oui, répondis-je.**

**Je sentais qu'il essayait de se mettre à ma place et de me comprendre. Ce qui me fit chaud au cœur.**

**- Je ne les vois pas à chaque période de vacances, rajoutai-je en contemplant de nouveau la robe.**

**- Ah bon? me demanda George, pourquoi?**

**- Leur métier les empêche d'être présents tout le temps, donc de temps à autres, ils m'envoient plutôt chez ma tante.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font comme métier tes parents?**

**- Ils sont tout les deux dentistes.**

**George afficha une mine incrédule.**

**- Dentiste...? c'est pour les dents? demanda t-il hésitant.**

**Je souris.**

**- Oui, un dentiste, c'est quelqu'un qui soigne les dents, lui expliquai-je, par exemple quand tu as une carie.**

**Il me regarda, de nouveau confus.**

**- C'est une infection de la dent, fis-je amusée.**

**- D'accoord... fit-il en essayant d'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler une carie.**

**Je rigolai.**

**- Donc en fait vous passez rarement des moments en famille? questionna t-il.**

**- Oui, plus ou moins. C'est pour ça que quand ça se produit, j'en profite du mieux que je peux.**

**Il me regarda compatissant.**

**Je soupirai.**

**- Et toi? Tu dois être bien entouré n'est-ce pas? lui fis-je en souriant.**

**Il leva les sourcils.**

**- Oh oui, répondit-il en rigolant, nous sommes une famille très unie.**

**- Et comment ça se passe chez vous? Vous vous entendez tous bien? demandai-je heureuse d'aborder le sujet.**

**- Hum... dans l'ensemble oui, répondit-il en souriant.**

**- C'est ce qui compte alors, fis-je.**

**- Notre mère est plutôt du genre maman poule mais on l'adore quand même, rigola t-il, même si parfois elle en fait un peu trop, j'imagine que c'est sa manière à elle de nous protéger.**

**- Oui sûrement, comme toute mère le ferait avec son enfant, souris-je.**

**Il acquiesça.**

**- Et avec Ron comment ça se passe? demandai-je amusée.**

**- Cet enfant est absolument insupportable, fit George.**

**Je m'esclaffai.**

**- Oh vraiment? demandai-je.**

**- Nan je plaisante, mais il arrive qu'on se montre impitoyables avec lui, rigola t-il, le pauvre, on lui en fait bien baver!**

**J'imaginai la scène, amusée. Oui, pauvre Ron.**

**Je regardai le ciel.**

**- Et avec Ginny? continuai-je.**

**- On l'adore. Même si elle se sent un peu trop pousser des ailes parfois, comme c'est la seule fille, on essai quand même de ne pas trop se montrer macho avec elle, plaisanta t-il.**

**- Ah bah j'espère bien pour elle, m'exclamai-je en souriant.**

**- Aucun soucis à avoir là-dessus ma chère Hermione, affirma t-il.**

**Je le regardai admirative.**

**- Ça doit être tellement cool d'avoir des frères et sœurs... commençai-je.**

**George me regarda.**

**- C'est vrai, vous devez avoir une complicité énorme entre vous tous, terminai-je.**

**Il sourit quelque peu attendri.**

**- Ça dépend avec qui, fit-il amusé, dis-moi Hermione, tu es fille unique n'est-ce pas?**

**Je baissai un peu la tête.**

**- Oh, ça se voit tant que ça, fis-je peinée.**

**- Oh non non! Je n'ai pas dis ça pour que tu le prennes de cette manière, se précipita t-il de me dire en constatant ma peine, c'est juste que je vois que tu aurais souhaité en avoir.**

**Je relevai la tête vers lui.**

**- Oui c'est vrai, répondis-je.**

**Il me dévisagea.**

**- En fait, tu sais, je t'envie, avouai-je en lui faisant un demi-sourire timide.**

**Il baissa un peu les sourcils puis il y eût un court silence.  
><strong>

**- Tu sais, tu n'a pas besoin "d'envier" Hermione, tu es qui tu es. Tu as peut-être l'impression que la vie des autres est géniale mais je t'assure, la tienne peut l'être encore plus, seulement si tu le désires, me dit-il doucement, convoiter ne te fera que souffrir. Décide d'aimer la personne que tu es et d'aimer ce que tu possèdes déjà.**

**Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Quelle vérité surprenante...**

**- Je me permet de te dire ça parce qu'il m'est déjà arrivé de me retrouver face à une situation comme celle-ci, me confia t-il, et là-dessus, je ne peux m'empêcher de te donner ce conseil.**

**J'entrouvris la bouche.**

**- Merci George.**

**Il me sourit puis me prit par la main.**

**- Viens, je vais t'emmener quelque part, dit-il.**

**Nous nous étions éloignés de la ville pour nous rendre dans un espace dans lequel je n'étais jamais allée auparavant.**

**Nous montâmes sur un petit pont.**

**George me désigna le ciel. Celui-ci avait prit un aspect plus ou moins différent. On y voyait une multitude d'étoiles.**

**Le décor était magnifique.**

**- Waouh... C'est splendide, chuchotai-je en admiration.  
><strong>

**- N'est-ce pas, dit le beau rouquin.**

**Je fermai mes paupières.**

**Je sentis George déposer ses mains sur mes hanches, collé derrière moi.**

**Mes joues rosirent.**

**Il m'embrassa dans le cou. **

**Je piquai un fard. **

**Malgré ça, je me laissai faire, laissant ses lèvres frôler ma peau. **

**Je caressai sa chevelure devenue sombre sous l'obscurité.**

**- Ouvre-moi ton cœur Hermione, me chuchota t-il tout en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.**

**Je devins écarlate.  
><strong>

**Il souhaitait que je perde. Que je perde à ce pari, pour me libérer de ce sentiment caché.**

**Je tournai lentement la tête vers son visage. Il fit de même.**

**Comment résister? Si je l'embrassai, tout se déroulerait trop vite par la suite.**

** Ma déclaration doit attendre. **

**Je ne suis toujours pas prête.**

**Mais ne pas le regarder dans les yeux était une souffrance atroce. Et en même temps si je le faisais, j'en paierais le prix.**

**Il me contemplait, attendant quelque chose...une révélation, une conclusion?...**

**- Tu es magnifique Hermione, me dit-il.**

**PAN! La phrase de trop!**

**Même si à l'intérieur je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais lui dire. **

**Il fallait que je tienne jusqu'au bout du jeu.**

**Je ne répondis rien mais mes joues le firent à ma place.**

**- Merci de me le dire, finis-je par chuchoter à peine audiblement.**

**- C'est parce que c'est vrai, rajouta t-il en souriant.**

**Je plongeai de nouveau mon regard dans le sien.**

**Mes lèvres ne purent s'empêcher de se rapprocher des siennes.**

**Le pari Hermione!  
><strong>

**- Non, dis-je soudainement, pas tout de suite...**

**George me regarda calmement.  
><strong>

**- Il me faut encore du temps George,lui confiai-je.**

**Il m'offrit un sourire.**

**- D'accord, dit-il, après tout, il en reste encore du "temps".**

**Je soupirai.**

**Je fus rassurée qu'il ne soit pas aussi à cheval que je ne le pensais sur les règles du pari. Mais peut-être étais-ce une tactique?...**

**C'est alors que nous rentrâmes à Poudlard comme si de rien n'était. Je pouvais lui faire confiance, c'était certain.**

**_Dans les escaliers du Hall  
><em>**

**- On a eu de la chance qu'Ombrage ne nous aperçoive pas, dit George .**

**Je guettais les alentours.**

**- Oui, espérons qu'elle n'arrive pas d'un moment à l'autre, me méfiai-je.**

**Et pourtant...**

**En bas de l'escalier se dressait une petite silhouette rose aux pommettes saillantes.**

**George et moi nous regardâmes.**

**- Et bien, fit-elle, on dirait que mes panneaux ne suffisent plus Miss Granger.**

**Je déglutis.**

**Ombrage regarda George.**

**- Il en est de même pour vous Mr Weasley, dit-elle cette fois-ci d'un ton arrogant.**

**George se tût tout en la regardant de haut. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle et je le savais.**

**Dolores arborait un sourire mesquin.**

**- Toute infraction égal sanction chers élèves. Vous connaissez la suite, fit-elle.**

**Je sentis tout à coup tout le mal être du monde s'abattre sur moi.**

**Tout ce que je voulais à ce moment-là, c'était m'enfuir de nouveau avec George.**


	14. La punition d'Ombrage

_Voici un chapitre assez court faisant transition entre le chapitre précédent et le suivant._

* * *

><p><strong>La petite femme au regard méprisant nous toisait méchamment.<strong>

**À croire que ça lui faisait plaisir de nous voir pris en flagrant délis.**

**- La punition sera sévère, fit-elle, et vous l'aurez cherché!**

**Elle se tourna vers moi.**

**- Surtout vous Granger!**

**Je déglutis.**

**C'était la 1ère fois que je voyais dans le regard d'une personne, autant de férocité... à part peut-être dans celui de ****"Vous-savez-qui", mais je refusais de comparer ces 2 personnes qui me semblaient être "un peu" différentes.**

**Je sentis les yeux de George se poser sur moi.**

**- Sur ce, fit Ombrage, filez dans vos chambres respectives! Je veux vous voir demain matin à 6 h dans mon bureau.**

**George soupira.**

**Dolores le regarda dangereusement.**

**- Et tâchez d'être ponctuels, articula t-elle.**

**- O...oui madame, répondis-je.**

**Mes membres tremblaient sans que je ne m'en rende compte.**

**Une fois qu'Ombrage fut éloignée, George esquissa un sourire.**

**- C'est dingue! on dirait que cette vieille peau te fait plus d'effets que moi, plaisanta t-il en me regardant frémir.**

**Je retournai vivement ma tête vers lui.**

**- Q...qu'est-ce que tu racontes, m'exclamai-je écarlate, c'est absurde!**

**Il s'esclaffa.**

**Je ne pu m'empêcher de joindre mes rires aux siens.**

**George prit ma main puis caressa ma paume.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, me rassura t-il, elle va pas nous manger.**

**Mon regard rencontra le sien. Son point de vu m'amusa.**

**- T'es sûr? demandai-je au bout de quelques secondes dans l'intention qu'il me rassure encore plus.**

**- Puisque je te le dis, me dit-il avec un large sourire assuré.**

**Je lui fis confiance.**

**Il me prit dans ses bras pour me soulager puis frôla ma joue du bout des doigts.**

**Je frémis.**

**- Au fait, j'ai passé une superbe soirée avec toi, me chuchota t-il.**

**Mes joues s'enflammèrent.**

**- Et moi donc... rougis-je.**

**Je voulais rester dans ses bras car chaque moment que j'avais avec lui était précieux, mais il ne fallait pas tarder. Ombrage pouvait réapparaître d'un moment à l'autre.**

**C'est avec réticence que nous nous lachâmes doucement.**

**- Passe une bonne nuit, me fit George en souriant.**

**Encore sonnée de tout ce qui venait de se passer dans la soirée, je lui fis merci de la tête en esquissant un sourire amoureux.**

**Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire "Wahou.".**

**Oui, je ne retiens que le positif. Et le positif, c'est George.**

**_Le lendemain _**

**_Bureau d'Ombrage_**

**Ses doigts frôlaient le bureau lentement et le bruit de ses talons résonnait lourdement dans la petite pièce.**

**Voilà maintenant 10 minutes que nous étions dans le bureau d'Ombrage.**

**Je regardai autour de moi, plusieurs petites assiettes étaient disposées sur le mur de l'entrée et dans chacune d'entre elles trônait un petit chat.**

**George avait aussi remarqué cette déco un peu "spéciale".**

**Nous échangeâmes un regard amusé.**

**- Bien, déclara t-elle en se positionnant devant nous.**

**Je me figeai.**

**- Dû à un manque de respect vis-à-vis des règles, commença t-elle, votre punition sera la suivante...**

**Je serrai les poings.**

**Elle s'avança vers sa petite armoire rose située dans le fond de son bureau puis en sortit de longs fils de laine roses.**

**George fronça des sourcils.**

**- Pour vous Miss Granger, dit-elle en s'avançant vers moi, travail de fille!**

**Elle me montra la grosse pelote rose.**

**Je levai la tête vers elle, extrêmement confuse.**

**- Vous allez devoir tricoter jusqu'à ce la leçon soit comprise, acheva t-elle.**

**George manqua d'exploser de rire.**

**Dolores le regarda avec mépris.**

**- Quant à vous Mr Weasley, continua t-elle, vous serez chargé d'astiquer mes assiettes en porcelaine. Et je veux que ça soit parfait!**

**Il leva les sourcils surpris.**

**Merlin... C'est quoi ces punitions?**

**Finalement, je m'étais peut-être fais trop de soucis...**

**- C'est tout? demandai-je incrédule.**

**Dolores me regarda avec un sourire bizarre.**

**- Oui, fit-elle, et c'est à la hauteur de ce que vous méritez croyez moi.**

**Je sourcillai.**

**C'est étrange, j'ai tout comme l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui se cache là-dessous.**

**Je regardai George.**

**Il fixait Ombrage comme si c'était une attardée. Je faillis pouffer en constatant cela.**

**- Vous pouvez commencer, dit-elle.**

**Elle fit descendre sur la table, toutes ses assiettes de chats miaulant grâce à sa baguette.**

**Je remarquai qu'il y avait tout de même du pain sur la planche pour George.**

**Elle me désigna un siège puis m'offrit les aiguilles à tricoter ainsi que les fils de laine.**

**- Que dois-je concevoir avec ça? demandai-je.**

**- Vous tricoterez jusqu'à ce que vous aurez compris la leçon, répondit-elle.**

**Je regardai les longs fils roses disposés sur la table.**

**- Oui mais pendant combien de temps? insistai-je.**

**Elle eu un petit rire.**

**- Oh,fit-elle, vous le saurez bien assez vite.**

**Je fronçai les sourcils.**

**Elle se rapprocha.**

**- Le temps que ça "s'imprègne", rajouta t-elle.**

**Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sentais mal là...**

**George, lui, n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de grand chose.**

**Nous nous mirent à l'ouvrage sans rétorquer.**

**Finalement, je l'avais quand même eu ma sanction, je ne sais pas ce qui m'aurait retenu d'en vouloir à George. **

**Peut-être parce qu'il était trop adorable et trop mignon? ou peut-être parce qu'il m'avait fait passé hier soir, une superbe soirée et qu'il m'était impossible de lui reprocher quoi que soit.**

**10 minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais en train d'avancer dans mon travail, ( une chance quand même que ma grand-mère m'ait appri les bases du tricot!) je sentis une douleur intense traverser ma main droite.**

**Je poussai un léger gémissement.**

**C'est comme si... mes veines reproduisaient les mouvements que je faisais avec les aiguilles à tricoter.**

**Je m'arrêtai, effrayée.**

**Ombrage leva les yeux vers moi, un sourire marqué en coin.**

**- Et bien Miss Granger,fit-elle en prenant un faux air étonné, vous êtes déjà fatiguée?**

**Je fixai ma main en tremblant.**

**- M...ma main me fait mal, fis-je.**

**Elle souria.**

**- C'est l'effort qui rentre, me dit-elle, et c'est en faisant des efforts qu'on a ce que l'on mérite.**

**Je la regardai. C'était elle?... Elle s'était servi de la magie pour me torturer?...**

**- Continuez, fit-elle.**

**Je me pinçai les lèvres.**

**Je continuai lentement. Mais la douleur s'amplifiait. Je sentai mes veines bouger dans tous les sens sous ma peau ce qui me donna un haut-le-coeur.**

**- Aïe! m'exclamai-je en lâchant les aiguilles.**

**George se retourna vers moi puis observa Ombrage.**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites? lui demanda t-il d'un ton insolent.**

**Celle-ci se tourna vers lui puis prit une tasse de thé entre ses mains.**

**- De quoi vous mêlez-vous Weasley? questionna t-elle.**

**Il la regarda brièvement avant de me demander.**

**- Ça va Hermione?**

**Cela me fit plaisir qu'il se soucit de moi alors que l'on était sensé ne pas communiquer.**

**Je lui fis oui de la tête en souriant.**

**- Il est tant que vous récoltiez le fruit de vos efforts vous aussi Mr Weasley, fit Ombrage en le toisant.**

**George fit la moue un peu irrité.**

**Tout à coup, il lâcha un juron puis souleva sa main .**

**Je sourcillai.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a George? demandai-je inquiète.**

**Il fixa un moment Ombrage avec un air nerveux.**

**- C'est vous qui faites ça n'est-ce pas? lui demanda t-il d'un ton contrôlé.**

**Je regardai la main de George. De longues griffures y formaient le mot "mérité".**

**Je portai ma main à ma bouche effarée.**

**- G...George t...ta main, ballbutiai-je.**

**Il me regarda un instant avant d'observer sa main.**

**- Et bien... fit-il d'un ton sarcastique à Ombrage, vous vous êtes appliquée en plus.**

**Dolores prit un air mauvais.**

**Elle se leva.**

**- Je ne vous permet pas de me parler de la sorte Mr Weasley, le menaça t-elle.**

**- Et ça peut-être que c'est permit? lui demanda t-il en désignant les lettres griffées sur le dos de sa main.**

**Elle leva la tête d'un air hautain.**

**- Vous l'avez mérité, fit-elle en clignant des yeux.**

**George secoua la tête en soupirant longuement.**

**- Allez viens Hermione on s'en va, fit-il en déposant l'assiette qu'il essuyait.**

**Je fis les gros yeux.**

**- Mais George nous devons... commençai-je.**

**- Tu préféres peut-être rester ici avec cette folle? s'exclama t-il en désignant Ombrage qui était effarée.**

**- Comment osez-vous, souffla t-elle outrée.**

**Son visage prit un aspect écarlate, ce qui amplifia ma terreur.**

**- Écarte toi Hermione, fit George en m'indiquant la sortie.**

**Il balança une Bombabouse sur le bureau d'Ombrage.**

**Je cru que mes yeux allaient sortir de mes orbites. Mais avant même que ma bouche ait atteint le sol, George m'entraîna hors de la pièce.**

**- Revenez sales mômes! cria t-elle en se bouchant le nez, v...vous n'avez pas le droit!**

**C'est une fois rendue en bas des escaliers que nous explosâmes de rire.**

**- T'as vu sa tête? rigola George, on aurait dit un crapaud en feu!**

**- Je suis totalement de ton avis, m'esclaffai-je.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C'est seulement en début d'après-midi que je pris l'initiative d'aller me plaindre auprès de Dumbledore pour ce qu'Ombrage nous avait fait à moi et à George. **

**Heureusement pour nous, il en a tenu compte et les choses sont rentrées à peu près dans l'ordre...pour le moment.**

**C'est étrange à quel point je me sentais proche de George. Vous allez peut-être trouver ça idiot mais c'est comme si la sanction d'Ombrage nous avait aidé à nous rapprocher un peu plus.**

**Plus tard dans l'après-midi, je déballai à Harry et Ron tout ce qui c'était passé. **

**Désormais, eux aussi se méfieront, et tant mieux.**


	15. Entre deux Weasley

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

**Les jours passaient à une vitesse fulgurante.**

**Nous étions enfin rendu au mois de décembre, le mois fatidique et George m'avait malheureusement donné la date limite, "Le bal de Noël".**

**Il ne me restait donc plus que 2 semaines, soit 14 misérables jours avant ma déclaration en public.**

**Merlin... Comment vais-je m'y prendre? Par où pourrais-je bien commencer?**

**Je voudrais pouvoir en finir une bonne fois pour toute maintenant!**

**Mais un pari est un pari.**

**Tout de même, quelque chose me turlupine l'esprit... George est-il au courant que je suis amoureuse de lui?**

**Peut-être attendait-il autre chose de moi...mais quoi?**

**À mon avis je vais chercher trop loin. C'est évident que l'on s'aime. En tout cas, de mon coté c'est sûr et ses petites attentions envers moi veulent tout dire...enfin je pense. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec un garçon auparavant et j'imagine que si je lui dis ça, il ne sera pas étonné...**

**Néanmoins, le fait d'avoir cherché à le connaître davantage m'a ouvert plus de portes que je ne l'imaginais.**

**George est incroyable.**

**Il n'y en a pas deux comme lui ( enfin si, Fred, mais lui c'est une autre histoire et ce n'est PAS George).**

**Cela revient à dire que si l'on aime quelqu'un du plus profond de son coeur, on doit être prêt à tout pour cette personne quelque soit la raison.**

**Peut-être que ma notoriété sera remise en question, peut-être même que Ron ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole, mais tout ça, ce n'est rien à coté de ce que je ressens à l'égard de George ( même si c'est difficile à croire venant de ma bouche).**

**_Grande Salle/ Déjeuner_**

**C'est en compagnie d'Harry et Ron que j'entammai mon repas. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas déjeuner avec mes deux meilleurs amis. D'ailleur, Ron me l'a souvent reproché, car lui tout comme Harry a remarqué mon rapprochement avec George et...je ne dirais pas que ça le rend très heureux. Malgré ça, il reste toujours très avenant avec moi, ce qui me fait plaisir.**

**- Au fait Hermione, m'interpella Harry dans mes pensées, tu as trouvé un cavalier pour le Bal?**

**- Oh hum et bien non pas encore, répondis-je.**

**George ne m'avait pas proposé.**

**Harry et Ron se regardèrent brièvement.**

**- Et vous? demandai-je.**

**Je sentis Ron prendre une courte inspiration ,puis la relâcher nerveusement.**

**- Moi j'y vais avec Cho, finit par dire Harry avec un demi-sourire timide.**

**- Oh mais c'est génial Harry, lui dis-je contente pour lui.**

**C'est vrai que l'année dernière, il lui avait proposé mais celle-ci avait déjà un cavalier. Cédric.**

**Évoquer son nom m'attrista.**

**- Et toi Ron? demandai-je.**

**- Je sais pas encore... dit-il en me filant un coup d'oeil rapide.**

**Je restai un moment à le fixer.**

**Il avait l'air perdu.**

**Si il me le demandait, je serai forcée d'accepter...à moins que George me le propose avant.**

**En parlant de George, où est-il celui-là?**

**Je me retournai pour le chercher du regard.**

**Je ne l'aperçu que quand mes yeux retournèrent sur leur point de départ.**

**Il était assi une rangée plus loin en compagnie de Katie.**

**Mon coeur se serra.**

**Et si il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner au bal avec lui?**

**Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, car je voyais Katie sourire de toutes ses dents.**

**Je sentis alors des frissons traverser mon corps.**

**Une fois le repas terminé, je fis signe à Harry et Ron de partir commencer le devoir de métamorphose sans moi puis, me dirigeai vers George qui se levait pour partir.**

**Katie elle, était partie rejoindre Angelina.**

**- Hum, bonjour, l'interpellai-je.**

**Il se tourna vers moi puis esquissa un grand sourire avant de se pencher pour me faire la bise.**

**- Salut ma belle, fit-il en plaçant sa main sur mon épaule, tu vas bien?**

**- Oui je vais bien, répondis-je en souriant, et toi?**

**Il se rapprocha de moi avec un sourire charmeur en coin.**

**- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, me dit-il.**

**Je baissai les yeux.**

**Il était content d'avoir invité Katie, rien d'autre.**

**- Ah bon? fis-je en tentant d'en savoir davantage.**

**Il me sourit.**

**- Et bien devine qui est-ce que je compte inviter au Bal de Noël, dit-il d'un ton chantonnant.**

**Je voulu m'en aller sans savoir pourquoi. **

**Je ne voulais pas entendre ce nom de sa bouche. Ça me briserait le coeur.**

**- J'imagine que j'ai déjà ma petite idée là-dessus, me contentai-je de souffler.**

**Je sentis son regard se déposer longuement pour moi.**

**- Vraiment? demanda t-il d'un ton étonné, et pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir...**

**Je cru rêver.**

**Je me tournai vers lui l'air à moitié outré.**

**- Mais comment est-ce que ça pourrait me faire plaisir que tu invites Katie au Bal? m'emportai-je.**

**Il eût d'abord aucune expression puis tourna un peu sa tête sur le coté comme pour évacuer un certain agacement.**

**- Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé si c'était avec toi que je voulais y aller? finit-il par me dire sur le même ton que moi.**

**Il y eût un blanc durant lequel le rouge me montait progressivement aux joues.**

**- C'est avec moi que tu veux y aller? demandai-je surprise, mais je croyais que...**

**- Arrête de croire Hermione... Par la barbe de Merlin quand vas-tu te rendre compte que je ne ressens absolument rien pour Katie? me coupa t-il d'un ton énervé mais calme.**

**C'est fou, il pêtait jamais son câble ce garçon? Pourtant... vu le comportement entêté que j'ai vis-à-vis de lui...**

**Je baissai les yeux, méditant sur sa dernière parole.**

**- C'est vrai? demandai-je, tu ne ressens vraiment rien pour elle?...**

**Il me prit par la main pour m'entraîner hors de la Grande Salle.**

**Une fois arrivés dans le Hall il se mit en face de moi puis plongea son regard dans le mien.**

**Je piquai un fard.**

**- Absolument rien, confirma t-il très sérieux.**

**Il y eût un léger silence.**

**Ma main était toujours dans sa paume. Je remarquai alors que la sienne était très douce.**

**- Alors pourquoi... commençai-je.**

**J'inspirai discrètement.**

**- Pourquoi quoi? questionna t-il comme pour effacer mes doutes.**

**Il était tellement à mon écoute que je ne savais plus quoi dire.**

**- Vous parliez de quoi avec Katie tout à l'heure? demandai-je au bout de quelques secondes.**

**Il me regarda comme si la question que j'avais posé n'était que poussière.**

**- Hum...désolée, me rattrapai-je mal à l'aise, c'est vrai que ça ne me regarde pas...**

**- Biensûr que si.**

**Je relevai la tête vers lui, pas sûre de tout comprendre.**

**- Tu es impliquée désormais, dit-il en souriant, tu as le droit de savoir ce qu'on s'est dit.**

**Je fis de gros yeux. Je ne savais pas que je possédais de tels pouvoir.**

**- Eh oui, rigola t-il, les paris n'ont pas que des inconvénients.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que le pari a à voir avec Katie? demandai-je confuse.**

**Il se retint de sourire.**

**- Tu le saura. Mais pas maintenant, fit-il.**

**Ben tient, lui aussi allait me cacher des choses désormais?**

**- Très bien, fis-je en levant les sourcils quelques peu irritée.**

**Maintenant je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas se faire dire les choses clairement...**

**- Katie m'a juste parler de la naissance de sa petite soeur, dit-il, elle était heureuse, quoi de plus normal.**

**Je voulu retourner en arrière pour effacer tout ce que j'avais dis.**

**Katie venait d'avoir une petite soeur...c'est pour ça.**

**- Oh... fis-je gênée.**

**- Et pour le bal, elle compte y aller avec Lee, continua t-il.**

**Je toussotai, me sentant un peu ridicule.**

**George croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un demi-sourire.**

**- Bon d'accord, j'ai eu tort de prétendre ce que j'ai dis, m'excusai-je, mais tu aurai pû y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi!**

**- Ma chère Hermione, je te promet qu'il n'y a aucune raison à cela.**

**- Ah bon? demandai-je.**

**Il leva un sourcil.**

**- Biensûr que oui! s'exclama t-il, parce que tu es la seule personne avec qui je veux partager ce moment.**

**Je cru que mes genoux allaient s'écrouler ( ce qui est scientifiquement impossible biensûr).**

**Mon coeur battait de plus en plus vite dans ma poitrine.**

**- G...George, commençai-je en osant à peine le regarder, promet moi que ce que tu viens de me dire...n'est pas du pipot!**

**Il me dévisagea profondément.**

**- Pourquoi en serait-ce? demanda t-il.**

**OK. Là je ne savais plus quoi répondre.**

**Je savais pertinemment que George ne mentait pas.**

**- Hermione, veux-tu bien me faire l'honneur d'être ma cavalière au Bal de Noël? me demanda t-il d'un ton plus que galant.**

**Je fondis littéralement.**

**Il se rapprocha de mon visage pour me souffler à l'oreille:**

**- Ce qui serait pour moi, un véritable privilège je peux te l'assurer.**

**J'étais totalement sous son charme.**

**Je poussai des gloussements de gamine.**

**- Hihi...et bien..hum oui...d'accord, gloussai-je bêtement.**

**Hum ... j'ai honte.**

**Il sourit puis appuya légèrement son visage contre le mien avant d'y déposer un long baiser... juste au bord de mes lèvres. Il posa ses mains sur mes joues, pour finalement les faire glisser sur ma nuque.**

**- Tu sera merveilleuse, me chuchota t-il en redressant mes cheveux doucement derrière mes épaules, comme d'habitude. **

**Mon souffle se saccadait beaucoup trop à mon goût.**

**- George...si tu savais l'effet que tu me faisais, tu t'abstiendrais de me rendre aussi...**

**Je me perdis dans mes mots tellement son regard me perçait de toutes parts.**

**- Aussi magnifique? continua t-il.**

**Je le regardai. C'est alors que je me rendis compte d'une chose.**

**- Comment fais-tu pour me trouver autant de qualités? demandai-je perdue dans ses yeux.**

**- Comment ça autant? me fit-il, ces simples mots ne sont pratiquement rien à coté de ce que tu vaux Hermione.**

**Le temps autour de nous semblait s'arrêter.**

**- C'est...la 1ère fois qu'on me dit autant de choses gentilles, me rendis-je compte, ****avant c'était soit "l'intello" ou "la coïncée"... Et toi aujourd'hui tu me sors "Tu es magnifique" . . . Ça me fait tout bizarre.**

**Je rigolai gênée.**

**George me caressa le dos.**

**- Je suis sûre que c'est parce que ces gens n'ont pas pris le temps de te connaître davantage, me confirma t-il, sinon, ils sauraient à quel point tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable.**

**Je sentis dans son regard toute l'admiration du monde.**

**L'émotion me rattrapa.**

**J'avais été ingrate avec lui auparavant et aujourd'hui, il arrivait quand même à me dire ça?**

**- Mr Weasley, dans ce cas-là vous êtes aussi incroyable que moi, lui dis-je en enlaçant mes bras autour de ses épaules.**

**Il me saisit avec douceur par les hanches.**

**- Miss Granger, j'en suis aussi persuadée que vous, fit-il en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.**

**Je gloussai.**

**Nous restâmes un long moment collés l'un contre l'autre.**

**- Je suis bien dans tes bras George, lui soufflai-je en fermant les yeux.**

**Je le sentis sourire.**

**- Dans ce cas, je sais sur quelle future invention me baser pour te combler ma chère Hermione, plaisanta t-il.**

**Je rigolai.**

**Il y eût un silence durant lequel, je méditai sur "LA" question que je voulais lui poser.**

**- George, demandai-je, est-ce que maintenant...tu as une idée de ce que j'ai en tête depuis un bout de temps?**

**Il ressera son étreinte.**

**- Ma conviction est exacte il n'y a pas de doutes là-dessus, répondit-il.**

**Je soupirai.**

**- Donc...il ne me reste plus qu'à le "confirmer" pour clôturer notre pari c'est bien ça?**

**- Tu as tout compris, même si j'en suis sûr, je voudrai pouvoir te l'entendre dire.**

**Je me pinçai les lèvres.**

**- Pourquoi en public? demandai-je au bout de quelques secondes.**

**Il rapprocha ses lèvres de mon oreille comme si ce qu'il allait me dire devait rester top secret.**

**- Parce qu'après cela, tu sera vraiment libre, comme moi, me confia t-il.**

**J'esquissai un demi-sourire puis le regardai. Une tonne de questions me tournaient dans la tête.**

**- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que je sois vraiment libre? demandai-je curieusement.**

**Au plus profond de moi, je savais ce qui le poussait à me dire ça.**

**- Parce que je sens que tu en as besoin Hermione! Sans t'en rendre compte, tu le cries intérieurement, et je pense être le seul à entendre cet appel au secour. Tu fais partis de mon monde désormais. Je suis impliqué, que tu le veuilles ou non.**

**Quelles belles paroles...**

**Tout est vrai.**

**Jusqu'ici, je cherchais désespérément cette personne qui pourrait me sortir de cette "prison" intérieure, celle qui me bloque à faire certaines choses.**

**Et se rendre compte, tout à coup, qu'on l'a bel et bien trouvé, c'est comme un soulagement, comme la fin d'une guerre avec sois-même. Une sorte de pardon envers sa propre personne.**

**Une réconciliation.**

**Et par la barbe de Dumbledore, ça fait un bien fou!**

**Des larmes de joie et de reconnaissance coulèrent sur mes joues.**

**C'était le fruit des émotions et je l'acceptai comme un véritable cadeau du ciel.**

**- Merci d'être là pour moi, articulai-je émue.**

**J'étais heureuse.**

**Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire si mes larmes traversaient son pull?**

**Du moment qu'elles atteignent son coeur.**

**_Bibliothèque_**

**Harry et Ron m'attendaient tranquillement dans un coin de la bibliothèque.**

**- Alors, demandai-je, où en êtes-vous?**

**J'observai la copie. Elle était vierge.**

**Je poussai un soupir.**

**- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux là? demandai-je d'un ton épuisé, ça fait au moins 10 bonnes minutes que je me suis absentée et vous n'avez toujours pas répondu aux 2 premières questions?**

**Ron et Harry se regardèrent, un tantinet gênés.**

**- Ben...on y arrivait pas trop Harry et moi donc on s'est dit... commença Ron.**

**Je levai les yeux au ciel.**

**- Que Miss je-sais-tout le fera à votre place, continuai-je à sa place.**

**Les 2 garçons détournèrent le regard comme si de rien était.**

**Je pris place en face d'eux puis soupirai.**

**Ron me regarda.**

**- Mais toi tu étais où? demanda t-il.**

**Je levai les yeux vers lui.**

**- Ron, intervint Harry, ça ne te regarde peut-être pas.**

**Je remerciai Harry du regard.**

**- J'étais avec quelqu'un Ron, répondis-je en portant mon attention sur le devoir.**

**Le jeune roux souffla discrètement.**

**- Avec George c'est ça? demanda t-il comme si c'était une affirmation.**

**Mon sang chauffa.**

**- Ron tu dis ça comme si c'était interdit! Je te signale que je fais ce que je veux, m'exclamai-je agacé par le comportement du rouquin.**

**Il parût choqué.**

**- Quoi? s'exclama t-il à son tour, mais c'est...**

**- C'est bon arrêtez! gronda Harry, je vous rappelle qu'on a un devoir à rendre, donc vous réglerez vos affaires après.**

**Je le regardai.**

**- Hum oui, biensûr tu as raison, fis-je en attrapant ma plume.**

**C'est dans le silence que nous achevâmes le devoir.**

**_Pont du Viaduc_**

**Ginny et moi nous étions donnés rendez-vous sur le pont du Viaduc pour mettre au point ma situation.**

**Elle était déjà au courant que je devais faire ma déclaration le jour du Bal de Noël et comprenait parfaitement mon anxiété. **

**- Alors Hermione, fit-elle, as-tu un plan de secour?**

**- Un plan de secour?... demandai-je confuse.**

**Elle leva un sourcil.**

**- Ben oui, si jamais il y a un problème ou un imprévu, il faut que tu ais un plan de secour, m'expliqua t-elle.**

**Je baissai les sourcils.**

**- Par imprévu, tu entends... commençai-je lentement.**

**Elle rigola puis posa une main sur mon épaule.**

**- Non du calme Hermione, ne va rien t'imaginer, tenta t-elle de me rassurer, par exemple, c'est comme si tu partais à Londres sans avoir pris de parapluie tu vois?**

**Hum, ça pourrait être un bon schéma d'explication mais...**

**- Euh non, répondis-je.**

**Elle leva les yeux au ciel.**

**- Tant pis, l'essentiel c'est que tu ais une 2ème possibilité si tu sens que ta déclaration tourne mal, fit-elle.**

**- Ginny...tu me rassures, dis-je ironiquement.**

**Elle s'esclaffa.**

**- Dans la vie, il faut toujours prendre des précautions 'Mione, même en amour, dit-elle.**

**Je soupirai.**

**- Non, je n'ai pas de plan de secour, avouai-je.**

**- Très bien, fit-elle comme si elle attendait que je lui réponde ça, moi j'en ai un pour toi!**

**- Tu aurais pû le dire dès le départ! m'exclamai-je.**

**Elle marqua une pause.**

**- Hermione, je sens que pour ce plan de secour tu aura besoin de Fred, uniquement de Fred, dit-elle un sourire en coin.**

**Je fis les gros yeux.**

**- Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que Fred vient faire ici? demandai-je incrédule.**

**Les Weasley avaient l'art d'introduire des personnes assez hors-sujet.**

**- Pour te faire une invention pardis! s'exclama Ginny.**

**Je restai à la fixer.**

**- À quoi servira cette invention? C'est une déclaration que je compte lui faire, pas une farce! sortis-je.**

**Elle pencha sa tête en arrière.**

**- Mais tu ne comprends pas! fit-elle, Fred peut t'aider à faire cette déclaration sans que tu ais à la déclarer!**

**- C'est assez contradictoire...**

**- Hermione, reprit Ginny, écoute moi. Tu vas aller demander à Fred de te préparer une des inventions les plus brillantes qu'elle soit pour avouer à George que tu l'aimes.**

**Je cru que ma mâchoire allait claquer par terre.**

**- Ginny ça va pas? Tu... mais Fred va se fiche de moi! m'alarmai-je.**

**Elle secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.**

**- Tu le connais mal dans ce cas-là. Sur ce genre de choses, Fred ne se moque pas. Et puis, il a tout intêret puisque lui-même est avec Angie, donc il doit savoir ce que c'est que d'être amoureux.**

**Je baissai les yeux hésitante.**

**- Et puis de toute façon, il le saura tôt ou tard, continua t-elle, que tu craques sur son frère... D'ailleurs, il le sait peut-être déjà.**

**Je m'apprêtai à lui affirmer que non lorsque je me souvins du jour où j'avais évoqué le fait que George était "mignon", à voix basse. Seulement Fred l'avait entendu... Au fait, lui a t-il dit?**

**- Tu as raison Ginny, j'ai tout intêret à aller en parler à Fred, concluai-je.**

**Elle joignit ses mains en souriant.**

**- Génial! Vas-y maintenant, ne perd pas de temps! me conseilla t-elle.**

**J'inspirai un grand coup.**

**- D'accord, je t'apporterai les nouvelles, la remerciai-je.**

**Elle hôcha la tête puis me regarda m'éloigner.**

**Par chance, je croisai Lee sur mon chemin et en profitai pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas vu Fred.**

**- Fred? il est en train de faire une bataille explosive avec Dean, Seamus et Alicia dehors, me dit-il en me désignant la cour des Gryffondors.**

**- Ok, merci Lee!**

**- Y'a pas de quoi, me souria t-il vite fait.**

**Je me dirigeai donc vers la cour.**

**Argh...je déteste déranger dans un jeu et être l'attention de tout le monde.**

**En plus, j'étais obligée de le prendre à part.**

**C'est d'un pas peu assuré que je m'avançai vers lui.**

**Ce n'étais pas à son tour de jouer mais il criait victoire prématurément.**

**Je toussotai.**

**Rien.**

**- Hum, Geor...heu! Fred? demandai-je.**

**Il finit par se retourner rapidement pour voir qui est-ce qui l'interpellait.**

**C'est fou, même si je distinguais facilement les jumeaux Weasley, je cru voir George en face de moi, malgré quelques différences marquées sur le visage. **

**Comme la 1ère fois que je les avais vu. Mais à cette époque-là, je me posais rarement la question.**

**Mes pomettes rosirent.**

**- Tient donc! Mais qui voilà? commença t-il en m'adressant un sourire chaleureux, c'est notre chère Miss Granger...**

**Il se retourna vers Seamus et les autres puis reporta son attention sur moi.**

**- ...qui vient se joindre à nous pour entammer une 2ème partie de bataille explosive? termina t-il.**

**- Hum non, fis-je, non merci...**

**Il me regarda avec insistance, un sourire interrogateur sur les lèvres.**

**- Ah oui hum! me rappellai-je, Fred je peux te parler 5 minutes?**

**Il acquiesça.**

**- Ouais biensûr.**

**Il se retourna vers ses adversaires pour leur faire signe qu'il revenait juste après.**

**C'est un peu plus loin, que nous nous arrêtâmes.**

**- Des manges-morts t'ont appelé en détresse pour que tu viennes faire une partie d'échec avec eux et tu n'as pas sû quoi leur répondre donc tu viens me demander du renfort c'est ça? tenta t-il de deviner.**

**Je fis de gros yeux, ne pouvant m'empêcher de trouver cette hypothèse totalement absurde mais rigolai quand même.**

**- Non, ce n'est pas encore ça, dis-je en pouffant.**

**Il soupira, comme si cette idée ne lui aurait pas déplu.**

**- En fait, commençai-je, voilà, j'ai besoin de toi.**

**Il me fixa en prenant un air plus que supris.**

**- Mais tu n'avais pas totalement tort, fis-je pour essayer de calmer le jeu, j'ai besoin de renfort.**

**Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.**

**- Oho! fit-il, vraimeent?**

**Je déglutis.**

**Comment est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ça sans passer pour la fille qui ne sait pas s'y prendre?...**

**- Hum et bien voilà...tu as dû remarquer qu'entre George et moi hum... toussotai-je.**

**Ses yeux s'aggrandirent.**

**Je le regardai avec un visage sans expression, sous l'emprise de la gêne.**

**- Oh Hermione, fit-il d'un ton ahuri, tu es amoureuse de mon frère?**

**Je devins rouge écarlate. Je ne pensais pas qu'il devinerait aussi vite!...**

**Et puis au fait...c'est quoi cette réaction?**

**Je le regardai en baissant les sourcils. Il me fallut un quart de seconde pour savoir qu'il commençait déjà à se fiche de moi.**

**- Tu le savais déjà c'est ça? demandai-je.**

**Il s'esclaffa.**

**- Oh non, je suis aveugle, je ne vois rien donc je ne sais rien, dit-il.**

**Oui...Il se fout de moi.**

**- Bon, fis-je mal à l'aise, déjà c'est une bonne chose que tu le saches...ça m'évitera de passer par quatres chemins...**

**- Dis moi tout, fit-il en rapprochant son oreille.**

**Je me mis en face de lui puis inspira un grand coup.**

**- Fred, j'ai besoin que tu me fabriques une de tes inventions...pour avouer à George que je l'aime, lâchai-je d'une traite.**

**Je n'osais plus le regarder.**

**- OK, il te la faut pour quand? demanda t-il comme si de rien était.**

**Je levai la tête vers lui, étonné qu'il ne rajoute pas sa remarque de la fin.**

**- T...tu es d'accord? demandai-je troublée.**

**Il leva les sourcils.**

**- Biensûr! J'aide toujours mes amis quand ils en ont besoin et tu fais partis de mes amies, fit-il en souriant.**

**Cela m'allait droit au coeur sans m'en rendre compte.**

**- Oh, fis-je en ne sachant plus quoi dire.**

**- Tu sais, je le savais depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Angie m'en avait touché 2 mots.**

**Je fis les gros yeux.**

**- Angelina le savait aussi?**

**Il s'esclaffa.**

**- Ma pauvre Hermione, soupira t-il, tu es la seule à ne pas te rendre compte que ça saute aux yeux!**

**Je baissai les yeux en rougissant.**

**- Tu lui en à parler...à George? demandai-je.**

**- Non.**

**Je fûs agréablement surprise d'apprendre que Fred avait gardé ça pour lui.**

**- Vraiment? demandai-je surprise.**

**- Tu ne te rappelles pas? tu m'as fais signe de me taire à propos de ça l'autre fois, me fit-il.**

**Je réfléchis.**

**- Quand ça? demandai-je.**

**- Le même jour où tu as sortis inconsciemment que mon cher et tendre frère était ****"mignon", me lâcha t-il.**

**Mes joues prirent feu.**

**- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais vraiment le garder pour toi, sortis-je.**

**Il prit un air outré.**

**- Voyons chérie! Pour qui me prends-tu? s'exclama t-il.**

**Je le regardai rapidement, gênée.**

**- Bon...et bien dans ce cas, commençai-je.**

**- Dans ce cas tu vas aller étudier à la biblitohèque tranquillement et te soucier de rien d'autre que de tes bouquins, continua t-il à ma place, je m'occupe de tout!**

**J'entrouvis la bouche.**

**- Quel stéréotype que tu as de moi! m'exclamai-je en rigolant faussement.**

**- Avoue que c'est ce que tu allais faire, me taquina t-il.**

**- Absolument pas!**

**- Dans ce cas-là... commença t-il.**

**- ...Je te dis merci Fred, terminai-je à sa place.**

**Il me regarda, un sourire en coin.**

**- Je t'en prie.**

**- Mais...comment est-ce que tu vas t'y prendre pour que George ne s'en aperçoive pas? questionnai-je.**

**- J'ai plus d'un tour dans sac, me dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'oeil, et puis...c'est pour la bonne cause n'est-ce pas? Il comprendra plus tard!**

**Je rigolai.**

**C'est alors que je fis un geste que je n'aurai peut-être pas fais 1 an auparavant.**

**Je lui fis une étreinte timide (pour la 1ère fois je pense) à laquelle il répondit sans gêne, puis le remerciai encore une fois avant de m'apprêter à partir avertir Ginny.**

**- T'as de la chance que je n'ai rien parié à la bataille explosive Granger! Encore une fois je t'ai écouté sur ce point-là! plaisanta t-il.**

**Je m'esclaffai de loin.**

**Finalement, ça aura été moins dur que je ne l'imaginai. Communiquer avec un jumeau Weasley est l'une des choses les plus simples que je connaisse.**

**Fred est formidable. Je ne pensais pas qu'il exécuterait réellement ce que je lui avais demandé de faire! **

**Un vrai gentleman.**

**Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il va inventer pour moi...**

**Ais-je raison de lui faire confiance là-dessus?**

**Je le saurai dans exactement 14 jours.**


	16. Court contentement

_96 heures. Il ne restait plus que 96 heures._

**En 10 jours, la neige avait eu le temps d'envelopper tout Poudlard. Il faisait très froid dehors.**

**De la fenêtre, je constatai que quelques cinquième années s'amusaient à construire des bonhommes de neige. D'autres faisaient des batailles.**

**Cela m'apaisa de voir que l'esprit enfantin restait toujours ancré quelque part chez certaines personnes.**

**Ron et Harry étaient parti rendre visite à Hagrid.**

**En ce qui me concerne, j'ai préféré rester au chaud, ici, à la bibliothèque.**

**Alors que je m'apprêtai à entammer un 4ème livre sur la métamorphose, je sentis une présence familière s'affaler à mes côtés.**

**C'est avec un plaisir indescriptible que je levai la tête vers une frimousse dont la peau pâle était colorée de jolies nuances rouges sur les joues.**

**George.**

**Son teint devenu pratiquement porcelaine, faisait ressortir la couleur orangée de ses cheveux ainsi que son regard sombre.**

**Il esquissa un sourire en retirant son bonnet puis m'offrit un baiser sur la joue.**

**- Alors, fit-il, comment va ma sorcière préférée aujourd'hui?**

**Je lui fis un sourire timide en me mordant la lèvre inférieure ( réaction que je n'avais encore jamais eu jusqu'ici).**

**- Et bien, si tu veux tout savoir... tout va très bien depuis que tu es là, répondis-je en décalant mes livres sur le coin de la table.**

**- Aww, même Mc Gonagall n'aurait pas pu dire mieux, plaisanta t-il en se rapprochant de moi.**

**Je m'esclaffai.**

**- Tu as tout à fait raison! rigolai-je.**

**Il observa les livres disposés sur le coin de la table puis en chopa un.**

**Après un bref instant, il leva les yeux vers moi d'un air ennuyé.**

**- T'as pas plutôt envie de sortir dehors au lieu de rester ici à lire des bouquins qu'on a déjà vu en cour? demanda t-il.**

**- Ceux-là je ne les ai pas relu depuis pratiquement 1 semaine!**

**Il prit une mine ironique.**

**- C'est sûr que depuis, tu as eu le temps de tout oublier, fit-il en prenant un air sérieux.**

**Je levai les yeux au ciel puis me mis en face de lui.**

**- Figure toi, George, que moi, je relis mes leçons régulièrement pour ne pas me retrouver perdue lors d'un devoir, sortis-je.**

**Il m'avait observé parler d'un air amusé, les sourcils levés.**

**Son sourire laissa entrevoir ses dents.**

**- T'es trop sérieuse toi! Aller viens prendre l'air, me dit-il en me prenant par la main.**

**- Mais il fait trop froid dehors! m'exclamai-je.**

**- Rappelle moi à quoi servent exactement les écharpes, les gants et les bonnets?**

**Je fis la moue puis craquai sous le charme de son sourire.**

**J'attrapai mon manteau, mon écharpe, mon bonnet et mes gants puis le laissa m'entraîner vers l'extérieur.**

**- Dis moi George, demandai-je subitement alors que nous étions en train de longer la cour de métamorphose, depuis combien de temps Fred et toi aimez le domaine des farces?**

**Il parût réfléchir.**

**- Depuis que notre mère a bien voulu nous laisser toucher le sol, répondit-il.**

**Je fronçai les sourcils amusée.**

**- C'est une façon de parler ou c'est au sens propre du terme? demandai-je m'attendant à tout avec lui.**

**Il s'esclaffa.**

**- Et bien on va dire les deux, répondit-il en me regardant quelques instants, Fred et moi nous y sommes interéssés très tôt. Une fois que nous avions compris le sens des choses, tout est devenu beaucoup plus facile pour nous!**

**- Il y a peut-être finalement une réelle part d'intelligence chez vous, plaisantai-je.**

**- Je pensais exactement la même chose.**

**Je pouffai.**

**- Le but était de te vexer, rigolai-je.**

**- Et ça n'a pas été le cas, dit-il.**

**Mes rires augmentèrent.**

**Soudain, il attrapa mon bonnet afin de le prendre avec lui comme si de rien était.**

**- Oh non rend le moi George! rigolai-je en essayant de le rattraper.**

**Il le mit sur sa tête puis commença à accélérer le pas.**

**- Pas question, je trouve qu'il me va beaucoup mieux à moi qu'à toi. Regarde, il reflète complétement ma personalité! dit-il pour plaisanter.**

**Son ton était biensûr ironique car mon bonnet était typiquement "Fille".**

**C'est en gloussant que je m'aventurai à lui courir après.**

**Nous débouchâmes sur la cour de métamorphose. **

**La neige ralentissait ma course.**

**Je ne parvins pas à saisir ce qui me servait de réchauffe-tête. George était trop grand.**

**Celui-ci s'amusait de me voir m'agiter dans tous les sens autour de lui.**

**C'est alors que je lui sautai dessus. **

**Surpris par cette tentative d'attaque, il perdit son équilibre puis nous tombâmes à la renverse dans la neige.**

**Mes joues se firent plus rouge que jamais quand je constatai que j'étais littéralement affalée sur George et que nos visages étaient extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre.**

**Il plaça ses mains derrière sa tête.**

**Un large sourire malin se dessina sur son visage angélique.**

**- Eh bien! ...se jeter sur un homme sans défense c'est ce que j'appelle de la "férocité", fit-il son regard parcourant généreusement mon visage.**

**Je virai à l'écarlate, gênée.**

**- Hum...ne dis pas de bêtises voyons, rigolai-je mal à l'aise, allez..rend moi mon bonnet maintenant.**

**Mais alors que j'avais réussi à saisir mon bonnet, George se mis en position assise. **

**Je faillis basculer en arrière mais il me rattrapa d'un geste habile.**

**Mon corps était définitivement collé au sien, mes jambes de chaque côté.**

**Je restai figée, à le regarder, mon bonnet entre mes mains.**

**- T'as gagné, souffla t-il content de voir que la situation m'intimidait.**

**Ecarlate, je collai mon bonnet contre moi, le serrant de toutes mes forces.**

**Merlin je pense que je vis un rêve éveillé!**

**Il fit glisser ses mains sur mes hanches pour finalement les remonter sous forme de caresses.**

**Mon coeur battait la chamade.**

**Je décidai de lever les yeux vers lui timidement.**

**J'étais en hypnose totale face à son regard qui semblait me percer de toutes parts.**

**Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu stopper ce qui allait suivre.**

**Nos lèvres se rejoignirent pour finalement s'unirent en un seul et même "petit" baiser.**

**Des tonnes de papillons me traversèrent le ventre pour se nicher au creu de mon coeur qui n'en pouvait plus.**

**Je sentis des frissons intenses me traverser tout le dos puis des fourmis me parcourir les pieds.**

**J'étais au paradis.**

**Oui, tout était absolument parfait à ce moment même, et tout semblait s'être arrêté.**

**Je fermai les yeux.**

**Mon 1er baiser...qui aurait cru que ça aurait été avec George?**

**J'étais comblée.**

**N'en pouvant plus de retenir mes sentiments tant bien que mal enfouis quelque part en moi, j'enlaçai mes bras autour de son cou puis me rapprochai un peu plus.**

**Je ne voulais pas que ce baiser s'arrête. Même si nos lèvres ne faisaient que se frôler légèrement. **

**Pour tout vous dire, n'ayant pas perdu mes bonnes habitudes de "coincée", je n'osais pas m'aventurer plus que ça...**

**George l'avait remarqué et faisait tout pour ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise.**

**C'est au bout d'un long moment de plaisir que nos lèvres se séparèrent doucement l'une de l'autre.**

**Mes paupières était closes. **

**Je cru que rien ne pourrait effacer le large sourire qui trônait sur mon visage.**

**- J'aurais aimé pouvoir te le dire maintenant... chuchotai-je.**

**Il ressera son étreinte autour de moi puis me frotta le dos tendrement.**

**- Mais moi je peux te le dire, dit-il.**

**J'ouvrai les yeux.**

**Les battements de mon coeur se faisaient de plus en plus irréguliers.**

**C'est alors que George se plaça tout près de mon oreille.**

**- Je t'aime Hermione.**

**.**

**.**

**C'est dingue.**

**À ce moment-là, je cru voir des multitudes de fleurs pousser dans la neige et un soleil triomphant dominer les nuages gris.**

**Une ancienne chanson moldue raisonnait alors dans ma tête...**

_"Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Way up high<br>And the dreams that you dreamed of  
>Once in a lullaby <em>

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Blue birds fly<br>And the dreams that you dreamed of  
>Dreams really do come true<br>Someday I'll wish upon a star  
>Wake up where the clouds are far behind me<br>Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
>High above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me oh<br>Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
>And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I ?<em>

_Well I see trees of green and_  
><em>Red roses too,<em>  
><em>I'll watch them bloom for me and you<em>  
><em>And I think to myself<em>  
><em>What a wonderful world<em>

_Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white  
>And the brightness of day<br>I like the dark and I think to myself  
>What a wonderful world<br>_

_The colours of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
>Are also on the faces of people passing by<br>I see friends shaking hands  
>Saying, How do you do ? <em>

_They're really saying, I... I love you_  
><em>I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,<em>  
><em>They'll learn much more<em>  
><em>Than we'll know<em>  
><em>And I think to myself<em>  
><em>What a wonderful world<em>

_Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
>Wake up where the clouds are far behind me<br>Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
>High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me<br>Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Way up high<br>And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I ?" _

**Même si cette chanson n'avait aucun rapport avec Poudlard, elle en avait un pour moi.**


	17. Le Bal de Noël

_**Jour-J**_

**Ah...**

**Le ciel.**

**Aurait-il pû m'aider?**

**J'avais compté les jours, les heures, les minutes, voir même parfois les secondes!**

**Mais je ne suis pas devenue folle. Non pas encore...**

**Entre un mélange de stress et d'anxiété, j'ai su tenir jusqu'ici.**

**Entre nous, je peux vous confier que je ne suis sûre de rien.**

**Je me tenais debout, là, devant la grande boîte moldue posée sur mon lit dans laquelle se trouvait ma robe pour le bal.**

**- Hermione? demanda Ginny, tu n'ouvres pas ton colis?**

**Je me retournai vers mon amie, mes membres tremblaient.**

**- Ginny, j'ai carrément le trac, commençai-je à paniquer, tu te rends compte que le Bal débute dans exactement 4 heures?**

**Elle se rapprocha vers moi pour me caresser le dos en signe de réconfort.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien, fit-elle en me souriant.**

**Je regardai le sol.**

**- Je pense que c'est le 1er bal de toute ma vie que je redoute le plus au monde, soufflai-je.**

**- Et qui sera à coup sûr le plus merveilleux de toute ta vie aussi! rajouta Ginny.**

**Je lui fis un demi-sourire.**

**- Dis-moi Ginny, Fred ne t'a pas parler de ... cette invention qu'il a l'intention de...**

**- Non Hermione, me coupa t-elle en devinant le fil de mes pensées, et puis tu verra bien!**

**- Je ne sais même pas comment m'y prendre pour ce soir... débutai-je d'un ton vide.**

**C'est alors que je me retournai vivement vers Ginny puis l'attrapai brusquement par les épaules.**

**- Ginny, par la barbe de Merlin dans quel pétrin est-ce que je me suis fourrée? m'exclamai-je tout d'un coup.**

**Secouée par tant de panique, la jeune rousse me fit signe de me calmer.**

**- Hermione, tu es beaucoup trop stressée! Tu devrais aller prendre un bain pour te détendre...**

**Je la lâchai, désespérée.**

**- Tu as en plus la chance d'avoir la salle de bain des préfets, fit-elle en me souriant, profites-en!**

**Je la regardai.**

**- Tu as raison, il faut que je me change un peu les idées, répondi-je.**

**- Exactement, vas-y, on se rejoint dans la salle commune après, dit-elle.**

**J'acquiesçai puis me précipitai vers le 5ème étage avec mes affaires de bain.**

**_Salle de bain des Préfets_**

**La salle était très peu éclairée. Sûrement à cause du temps lugubre qui dominait le ciel à l'extérieur.**

**Je fis couler l'eau. La mousse ne tarda pas à se manifester d'elle-même et des quantités impressionantes de bulles flottèrent au-dessus du grand bassin.**

**J'hôtai mes vêtements puis pénétrai dans le bain moussant.**

**Ma peau se détendit assez rapidement sous l'effet de la chaleur de l'eau et mes muscles se décontractèrent petit à petit.**

**Je fermai les yeux puis inclinai ma tête en arrière.**

**- Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien... soufflai-je.**

**Alors que mon esprit commençait à s'échapper, j'entendis des bruits de pas.**

**J'eû directement le réflexe de dissimuler mon corps avec de la mousse.**

**- Qui...qui est là? demandai-je.**

**Il n'y eût aucune réponse.**

**Je sentais une présence derrière moi puis me retournai.**

**Drago Malefoy se tenait debout, là.**

**Son visage avait pris une expression que je n'avais jamais connu jusqu'à présent.**

**La "gêne".**

**Il y eût un long silence durant lequel mon visage avait pris une couleur feu.**

**- Hum, fit-il avant de se retourner, pardon...**

**Et c'est ainsi, sans en connaître les raisons, que je regardai bouche-bée, Malefoy qui s'éloignait vers la sortie.**

**Je me replaçai lentement.**

**Il ne me fallut même pas 2 secondes pour me rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer.**

**DRAGO MALEFOY M'AVAIT DÉFINITIVEMENT BIEN VU PRENDRE MON BAIN!**

**Je plongeai alors ma tête dans l'eau brutalement, comme pour effacer la honte qui commençait à me submerger.**

**Mais quel imbécile! Pourquoi était-il là d'ailleurs?**

**Quelque chose me revint en mémoire assez rapidement. Malefoy était préfet lui aussi donc la Salle de bain des Préfets lui était également destiné.**

**Savait-il au moins que j'étais dedans?**

**Alors que mes nerfs commençaient à gonfler, je vis une lueur transparente traverser la salle.**

**- Qu...qu'est-ce que c'est encore? demandai-je perturbée.**

**De longs rires stridents se firent entendre, ce qui me donna la chair de poule.**

**- Quel pervers ce Serpentard n'est-ce pas? me demanda une petite voix fluette à coté de moi.**

**Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.**

**- M...Mimi Geignarde? demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.**

**Le fantôme de la jeune fille acquiesça avec un large sourire sur les lèvres puis s'envola vers le plafond.**

**- Aaaaaaah, fit-elle d'une voix chantonante, ce soir est le grand soir n'est-ce pas?**

**Je déglutis.**

**Je rêve ou ce bain qui était sensé me détendre, va produire tout le contraire?**

**- Hum oui...toussotai-je les sourcils baissés.**

**Elle survola la pièce avant de se replacer à mes cotés.**

**- Et qui est l'élu? gloussa t-elle en se rapprochant vers moi.**

**Le rouge me monta aux joues.**

**- Hum...George, fis-je en tripotant la mousse.**

**Elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul ce qui me fit sursauter.**

**- Tu y vas avec un Weasley? s'exclama t-elle avec une mine de dégoût sur le visage.**

**Je me renfrognai.**

**- Où est le problème? questionnai-je froidement.**

**Elle eût des toussotements bizarres, comme si elle allait renverser.**

**Sa réaction accentua ma colère.**

**Je m'apprêtai à me lever mais me restreins directement. Mimi n'étais peut-être qu'un fantôme et une fille en plus de ça, mais je conservais ma pudicité de moldue.**

**- Je ne te permet pas de réagir de la sorte envers eux, lui dis-je d'un ton presque menaçant, tu ne les connais pas!**

**Son sourire laissa entrevoir ses dents.**

**- Ooooh...je ne savais pas que tu étais tant attachée à ce garçon, fit-elle en prenant une mine innocente.**

**Je fronçai les sourcils puis passai la mousse sur mes épaules pour les laver.**

**C'est dans un court silence que Mimi tournoya autour de moi puis passa au travers de la mousse qui ensevelissait la grande baignoire.**

**- Tu es amoureuse? demanda t-elle d'un ton étrange.**

**Je la regardai.**

**- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? soufflai-je.**

**Son visage s'assombrit.**

**- Ce n'était qu'une simple question, fit-elle.**

**Je levais les sourcils.**

**- Eh bien oui... avouai-je au bout de quelques secondes, oui je suis amoureuse de lui.**

**Mimi était de dos.**

**Un silence s'installa.**

**- Moi aussi...j'étais amoureuse d'un garçon... fit-elle d'une voix absente.**

**Je levai la tête vers elle.**

**Son âme disparut.**

**- Mimi? m'exclamai-je surprise.**

**- ...Mais lui non, retentit une voix derrière moi.**

**Je me retournai brusquement.**

**Elle était réapparu auprès des lavabos de la Salle de bain.**

**Son regard était vide et je sentais de la colère et de la tristesse à travers elle.**

**- Mimi la moche, Mimi la grosse, Mimi la minable...! cria t-elle en s'envolant brusquement.**

**Ses cris firent échos dans la vaste pièce. Tellement que j'en tremblais.**

**Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux.**

**Bizarrement, j'étais touchée par les propose de Mimi. Elle avait l'air d'avoir tellement souffert...**

**La jeune fille fantôme se rapprocha de mon visage.**

**- Pourquoi tu pleures? fit-elle d'un ton sec.**

**J'essuyai rapidement les larmes qui me coulaient sur les joues puis reniflai.**

**- P...pour rien, ton histoire me touche c'est tout, dis-je d'une petite voix cassée.**

**Son visage s'amochit.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu ne connais même pas mon histoire! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu!**

**Je cru bon de ne pas lui rappeler que tout le monde à Poudlard connaissait son histoire.**

**- J...je disais juste ça pour ce que tu venais de me raconter, ripostai-je.**

**Elle se radoucit puis vint se placer en face de moi, faisant semblant de nager dans l'eau de la baignoire.**

**La présence du jeune fantôme m'angoissait plus qu'autre chose.**

**- Je hais la pitié Hermione.**

**Mon souffle se fit court.**

**Elle m'adressa un dernier regard.**

**- Profite bien de ton Bal ce soir, me dit-elle d'une voix pleins de regrets, j'aurais bien voulu y aller... moi aussi... Avant.**

**Sur cette parole mélancolique, elle se volatilisa.**

**L'émotion me rattrapa rapidement. Je ne pû m'empêcher de pleurer sur son sort. J'avais beau ne pas trop l'apprécier... je ne pouvais pas nier que ce qui lui était arrivé était tout simplement horrible.**

**C'est encore plus crispée qu'avant que je sortis du bain.**

**Une fois habillée, je regardai la pendule du dortoir.**

**Plus que 3 heures...**

**_Salle Commune_**

**Ginny m'avait fait de gros yeux en écoutant tout ce que je venais de lui raconter.**

**- Il t'es arrivé tout ça de chose dans une salle de bain? s'exclama t-elle ahurie.**

**Je rigolai malgré moi, bien que tout cela n'était pas vraiment amusant.**

**- Oui, soupirai-je, je ne sais plus où placer mes mots maintenant...**

**La rouquine leva les bras au ciel.**

**- Eh bien! C'est exactement ce qu'il te fallait pour te relaxer! fit-elle d'un ton ironique, et Malefoy qui t'espionnes prendre ton bain en plus!**

**- Je suis 10 fois plus angoissée qu'avant... me morfondai-je.**

**Ginny soupira.**

**- Ça te dit qu'on fasse une partie d'échec avant d'aller se préparer? questionna t-elle.**

**- Oui d'accord, tentons une partie d'échec, répondis-je.**

**Je vous avouerais un truc.**

**Je ne sais pas jouer aux échecs.**

**Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, je voulais juste essayer d'oublier un peu ce qui allait suivre.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Et la gagnante est...**

**À vrai dire personne.**

**Aucune de nous deux avions envie de continuer au bout de 10 minutes de jeu. Donc nous nous sommes mise à parler de tout et n'importe quoi, sauf du Bal.**

**_Dortoir des filles_**

**- Elle est sublime!**

**Ginny était en totale admiration devant la robe que j'avais reçu.**

**Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux moi-même...**

**Devant moi se tenait la robe bleue turquoise... Celle que j'avais vu dans la vitrine d'une boutique avec George à Londres la dernière fois.**

**La robe de mes 4 ans.**

**Le bandeau doré pailleté était bien présent sur la taille de la robe avec en guise, un joli noeud papillon sur le coté.**

**- Elle est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, murmurai-je à moi-même.**

**Ginny sourit.**

**- Ça doit te faire bizarre de la voir à ta taille, fit-elle.**

**J'acquiesçai vivement.**

**- Un peu oui, répondis-je.**

**La robe était faite de soie et son bleu turquoise halé mettait en relief les nombreux plis situés au-dessus du gros ruban couleur or.**

**- Elle t'ira à merveille Hermione! me fit Ginny qui s'impatientait à l'idée que je la mette.**

**Je lui adressai un demi-sourire reconnaissant.**

**J'aperçu un mot glissé entre deux emballages dans mon colis. Je le pris puis lis:**

**_" Ma chérie,_**

**_J'espère que notre cadeau te fera plaisir et qu'il te rappellera des tas de souvenirs._**

**_Maman et Papa."_**

**La nosatlgie m'enroba.**

**- C'est tellement gentil de leur part... fis-je en souriant.**

**- Regarde, sortit Ginny, il y a marqué quelque chose d'autre plus bas.**

**J'oscultai de nouveau le petit papier.**

**_PS: Au fait n'oublie pas, tu remerciera ton ami de notre part. Son aide pour la robe nous a été précieuse..._**

**Je relevai les yeux vers Ginny.**

**- Mon ami?... demandai-je.**

**Elle scruta le morceau de papier, intriguée.**

**- "Tu remerciera TON ami", répéta t-elle, apparement, c'est un garçon.**

**Je levai un sourcil.**

**- Qui sait à part mes parents que je possédais cette robe il y a 11 ans?... questionnai-je pour moi-même.**

**Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la réponse.**

**- George, dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.**

**Ginny parût surprise.**

**- Comment le sait-il? demanda t-elle.**

**- Quand nous sommes allés à Londres la dernière fois...j'avais expliqué à George que cette robe m'avait été offerte par mes parents quand j'avais 4 ans, l'informai-je.**

**- Ooh d'accord, souffla Ginny.**

**Nous nous regardâmes.**

**- Il aurait contacté mes parents?...mais comment? demandai-je étonnée.**

**- Je ne sais pas du tout Hermione, m'assura Ginny qui sentait que je la soupçonnai de quelque chose.**

**Je regardai de nouveau le papier.**

**- Ginny, tu as un frère tout à fait extraordinaire...**

**Elle rigola.**

**- Hum... oui, on va dire ça d'accord, fit-elle.**

**Je me sentis toute heureuse.**

**Mais il fallait que j'ai confirmation, si ça se trouve, George n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire.**

**Ginny toussota.**

**- Excuse moi de te sortir de ta petite bulle rose 'Mione, mais n'avons plus qu'une heure pour nous préparer, me dit Ginny.**

**Je déglutis.**

**- Hm o...oui t'as raison!**

**C'est alors que Ginny et moi enfilâmes nos robes de Bal.**

**Au bout de 5 minutes, j'observai le vêtement de la jeune rouquine.**

**Sa robe était mauve, ornée de ravissants petits papillons couleur indigo avec en leur centre, une pierre argentée.**

**- Ginny..tu es magnifique! et ta robe est si jolie! la complimentai-je.**

**Un petit sourire timide se dessina sur son visage.**

**- Merci Hermione c'est gentil.**

**- J'imagine que c'est Molly qui l'a confectionnée, dis-je.**

**- Effectivement.**

**- Elle a un don ta mère Ginny, soupirai-je.**

**Nous rigolâmes.**

**- Allez, allons nous faire belles maintenant! sortit Ginny en m'entraînant vers la salle de bain.**

**Après une longue séance de maquillage, nous sortîmes nous admirer dans le grand miroir du dortoir.**

**- Moi je dis Waouh...Hermione tu es canon!**

**- Pas autant que toi!**

**Elle roula des yeux.**

**- Les garçons vont être scotchés... fit-elle en nous regardant dans la glace.**

**- Pire...ils vont être médusés, complétai-je.**

**- Surtout George, quand il va te voir, il ne va plus savoir où regarder, fit Ginny en filant volontairement un coup d'oeil dans mon décolleté.**

**Je piquai un fard puis redressai le haut de ma robe machinalement.**

**- Hum Ginny! rigolai-je gênée.**

**Elle m'adressa un clin d'oeil.**

**- Mais ne sois pas mal à l'aise Hermione, me taquina t-elle, il faut mettre tes atouts en avant...et puis maintenant, tu es beaucoup plus assurée!**

**Je lui avais dis que George et moi nous étions embrassés l'autre fois et qu'il m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait.**

**Mon coeur s'emballa rien que d'y repenser. J'avais mis du temps avant de m'en remettre. Je parcourais les couloirs de Poudlard avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres et n'écoutait plus trop en cours.**

**Je pensais à lui.**

**Je tournai la tête vers Ginny puis lui dit:**

**- Dean, lui, sera tout simplement éléctrifé par ton charme et ton élégance.**

**Elle gloussa puis me fit un bisous sur la joue.**

**- On y va? demanda t-elle.**

**Je pris une grande inspiration puis scrutai la pendule du dortoir.**

**Elle affichait 19:50.**

**Dans 10 minutes, la Bal de Noël allait commencer.**

**Ginny et moi descendîmes les grandes marches de l'escalier.**

**Devant nous se dressait une multitude d'élèves, attendant que l'horloge de Poudlard sonne 20 heures pour pouvoir enfin entrer dans la Grande salle.**

**- Hermione, si tu aperçois Dean à travers toute cette foule, préviens moi, fit-elle en le cherchant du regard.**

**- Biensûr, encore faudrait-il qu'il se montre... dis-je.**

**Ginny rigola.**

**- Tu penses qu'il s'est caché? demanda t-elle.**

**- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui, répondis-je en désignant une tête métissée derrière une colonne du couloir.**

**Ginny s'esclaffa de plus belle en aperçevant son ami.**

**- Je te revaudrai ça 'Mione, fit-elle en me tapotant l'épaule, on se voit plus tard!**

**- Mais et moi? Tu ne m'aides même pas à trouver ton frère? demandai-je en rigolant.**

**Elle eût un sourire en coin.**

**- Franchement Hermione, c'est comme trouver une tâche rouge sur du papier blanc! me dit-elle.**

**Je fronçai les sourcils puis balayai la salle du regard pour apercevoir une éventuelle tête rousse.**

**C'est fou le monde qu'il y...**

**- Et bien alors, fit une voix maline devant moi, la foule t'aveugles à ce point?**

**Je baissai les yeux juste devant moi.**

**- George! fis-je en arborant un sourire rayonnant, je ne t'avais pas vu!**

**- Et pourtant j'étais juste devant toi, rigola t-il.**

**Merlin...George était beau comme un dieu et portait un costume violet foncé bien taillé.**

**Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, mais leur allure donnait pratiquement l'impression qu'ils étaient arrangés.**

**Je le trouvais incroyablement séduisant.**

**Nous nous enlaçâmes.**

**Il me serra contre lui puis se recula pour m'admirer.**

**- Merlin...Hermione tu es pire que magnifique... souffla t-il ébloui.**

**Je rougis puis me mis à sourire bêtement.**

**- Allons, fis-je en me trémoussant.**

**- Je t'assure que oui!**

**Il laissa échapper un sifflement en balayant mon décolleté ainsi que ma tenue du regard, ce qui me fit piquer un fard.**

**- George, rigolai-je en lui donnant une petite tape gentimment.**

**Il leva les sourcils.**

**- Et bien quoi? fit-il avec un sourire adorable, je t'admire.**

**- Oh oui biensûr, fis-je ironiquement en rigolant, tu es gentil.**

**Je luis fis un bisous sur la joue.**

**Je remarquai que mon coeur battait vite. Oh non, voilà que le stress me rattrapait.**

**Il me dévisagea un instant, sans rien dire, puis me glissa à l'oreille:**

**- Mis à part l'ignoble utlimatum que je t'ai posé, j'ai tout comme l'impression que quelque chose te perturbe, j'ai raison?**

**Je me mordis les lèvres.**

**- Hum et bien oui, fis-je, mais ce n'est rien de grave rassure toi.**

**- Raconte moi, dit-il en ne détachant pas son regard du mien.**

**- Mimi et Malefoy m'ont rendu visite dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets tout à l'heure alors que je prenais un bain. C'était sympathique, fis-je ironiquement.**

**George plissa les yeux puis fronça les sourcils.**

**Son visage avait pris un air vraiment choqué.**

**- Quoi?... fit-il.**

**Je toussotai, gênée d'évoquer une nouvelle fois ce fait.**

**- Malefoy, lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fichait là, bien que ce soit sa Salle de Bain à lui aussi, tentai-je d'expliquer, Mimi, elle, c'est moins choquant...mais je t'avouerai qu'elle m'a un peu perturbée.**

**George ne crut pas comprendre ma langue.**

**- Waouh là il a fait fort le p'tit Serpentard à son papa, fit-il d'un ton froid.**

**Il fila un coup d'oeil derrière lui pour voir si celui-ci ne serait pas dans les parages.**

**- Non George, pas maintenant, lui fis-je en sentant qu'il voulait lui régler son compte, on verra ça plus tard tu veux bien?**

**Il me regarda un instant, dégouté par l'attitude de Drago, puis acquiesça.**

**- Et Mimi, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as raconté? demanda t-il un peu plus distraitement.**

**- Sa défaite amoureuse, des trucs dépressifs quoi, répondis-je en évitant d'aborder le sujet " Anti-Weasley by Mimi Geignarde".**

**Il leva les sourcils puis fit la moue.**

**- Elle changera pas celle-là... dit-il en me caressant le dos.**

**Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le fond du couloir.**

**Soudain, nous entendîmes l'horloge sonner. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent bruyamment.**

**" Ça y'est" songeai-je.**

**Tous les élèves se rangèrent par binômes. Cavaliers et cavalières, bras l'un sous l'autre.**

**Nous entrâmes.**

**Désormais, plus qu'une seule phrase tournait dans ma tête.**

**" Quand tu sortira de cette salle, tout Poudlard sera au courant".**

**Je fermai les yeux, puis avançai en compagnie de George.**

**_Le Bal_**

**Les danses et les musiques se succédaient.**

**Je découvris que George était plutôt bon danseur.**

**Nos corps étaient souvent collés l'un à l'autre, ce qui me ravissait plus qu'autre chose.**

**Mais...j'aurais pû profiter de ce bal pleinement si je n'avais pas eu "cet" obstacle qui me barrait toute la route.**

**D'ailleurs...il fallait que je voie Fred!**

**Je ne sais toujours pas quand et où commencer!**

**Je profitai donc de la pause buffet pour partir à sa recherche.**

**C'est entre plusieurs élèves que je me faufilai pour le trouver, puis finis par l'apercevoir, parlant avec Angie.**

**Il était sapé exactement pareil que son jumeau, avec juste un noeud papillon rouge en plus autour du cou.**

**- Fred, appelai-je.**

**Il se retourna vers moi puis me contempla de la tête aux pieds en souriant.**

**- Waouh Hermioone, siffla t-il de la même façon que George l'avait faite quand il m'avait vue.**

**Mes joues rosirent.**

**- Tu es sublime Hermione, me complimenta Angie.**

**- Merci beaucoup c'est gentil, fis-je en souriant timidement, vous profitez bien du Bal?**

**Il y eût un court silence durant lequel Angie donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Fred qui prenait un malin plaisir à me scruter de haut en bas.**

**- Oui on s'amuse beaucoup, me souria Angie pendant que Fred gémissait de douleur, et toi? George n'est pas là?**

**- Oh il est resté avec Lee à discuter là-bas, fis-je, je voulais juste parler à Fred 2 secondes si ça ne te dérange pas.**

**- Absolument pas, fit-elle en se servant un verre, je vous laisse.**

**Fred l'embrassa de loin puis s'avança vers moi.**

**- Même ma tante Muriel n'est pas aussi sexy que toi en robe de chambre, plaisanta t-il, mais chut! le dit surtout pas à Angie..**

**Je roulai des yeux, amusée puis dit à Fred:**

**- Fred, aide moi, par où je commence?**

**Il me fixa un instant puis m'entraîna un peu à l'écart des autres.**

**- Écoute Hermione, je peux pas vraiment t'aider sur ce point-là mais je sais qu'il y a une grande Valse tout à l'heure, m'informa t-il, profites-en pour dire à Dumbledore que tu as une déclaration à faire.**

**Je fis de gros yeux.**

**- Fred...c'est tout ce que tu me proposes? soufflai-je appeurée.**

**Il plaça une main sur mon épaule.**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-il, n'oublis pas que j'ai "l'invention de secour"!**

**Mon coeur s'allégea.**

**- Ah! et alors, c'est quoi?**

**Il se rapprocha de mon visage d'un air malicieux puis me murmura.**

**- Je saurai te mettre à l'aise, répondit-il, fais ce que tu as à faire.**

**Je me mordis les lèvres.**

**- Oh Fred s'il te plaît dis-le moi, suppliai-je.**

**Il s'éloigna en me filant un sourire amical.**

**- " Keep calm and Carry on Baby!", fit-il en partant rejoindre Angie.**

**Ok, tu m'aides vachement là Fred.**

**Je partis rejoindre George qui buvait un verre en compagnie d'Harry.**

**- Harry! fis-je en souriant.**

**Il se retourna.**

**À ma plus grande surprise il recracha une partie de son coktail en me voyant.**

**- H...Hermione? fit-il, waouh...tu es...**

**- Fabuleuse? termina George à sa place.**

**- C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire! acquiesça Harry en pointant George du doigt.**

**Je souris, comblée par tant de compliments en une soirée.**

**- Merci Harry.**

**Il me sourit, le regard fixé sur moi.**

**George pouffa.**

**- Eh mon pote, dit-il d'un faux ton glacial, un conseil, ne te rince pas trop l'oeil sinon...**

**Il retroussa ses manches puis s'approcha d'Harry.**

**Je m'esclaffai.**

**Harry fit mine d'être intimidé.**

**- Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à aller... commença t-il.**

**George le regardait, attendant une réponse.**

**Leur sketch m'amusa.**

**- ...me gaver de chocos-grenouille en compagnie de Rogue, termina t-il d'un ton sérieux.**

**Je me pliai de rire.**

**- Exactement! fit George en désignant la sortie à Harry.**

**Celui-ci s'exécuta.**

**J'en avais les larmes aux yeux tellement leur mise en scène était comique.**

**George me souria.**

**- Hermione, je pense que tu lui rappelles trop souvent qu'il est "l'élu", plaisanta t-il.**

**Je gloussai.**

**- Profite bien de ta soirée Harry, lui dis-je en souriant.**

**- Merci 'Mione! Toi aussi, fit-il.**

**Je me retournai vers George en soupirant.**

**Il termina son verre tout en me fixant.**

**- Prête pour la Grande Valse? me fit-il.**

**Je cru que mon coeur allait se retourner dans ma poitrine.**

**- C'est maintenant? m'exclamai-je alarmée.**

**- Oui, fit-il en me désignant Dumbledore qui se tenait debout sur l'estrade.**

**Ça y'est. C'était l'heure.**

**Ce que j'avais tant redouté, attendu et craint, allait arriver.**

**Maintenant, il fallait que je suive les maigres instructions de Fred.**

**- Très bien, fis-je tremblante, allons-y...**

**Je pense que George avait compris que j'avais choisi CE moment précis et voilà pourquoi il s'est abstenu de ne pas prendre en compte mon angoisse.**

**Une boule me monta à la gorge.**

**Mes jambes se firent molles.**

**Symptôme? La peur.**

**Nous nous avançâmes sur la piste dégagée.**

**Seulement quelques élèves furent volontaires pour ouvrir la danse.**

**C'est alors que je pris une grande inspiration puis sortis à George:**

**- Attend moi là.**

**Je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Un sourire extrêmement discret.**

**Je montai sur l'estrade en direction de Dumbledore.**

**À partir de cet instant, je cru que tout tournait au ralentit.**

**Je balayai la vaste salle du regard.**

**Les élèves n'avaient pas encore commencé à se placer et certain parlaient encore entre eux. D'autres étaient assis, à attendre que le temps passe.**

**J'aperçu même Fred, servir des verres à quelques filles.**

**Il me semblait avoir tout un monde sous mes yeux.**

**Dumbledore constata que je me tenais à coté de lui.**

**- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose Miss Granger? demanda t-il calmement.**

**Je le regardai puis avalai ma salive.**

**- Oui monsieur, répondis-je tremblante, j'ai besoin de faire une déclaration.**

**Dumbledore resta à me fixer un instant puis me céda le passage.**

**- Biensûr, dit-il, l'estrade est à vous.**

**J'avançais lentement, jusqu'à ce que la lumière de la Grande Salle m'aveugle.**

**Ça y'est.**

**Désormais je ne pouvais plus reculer.**

**Des regards intrigués se tournaient déjà vers moi.**

**Le brouhaha faisait maintenant place à de nombreux chuchotements.**

**Je déteste ce que je suis en train de vivre.**

**- Chers élèves, annonça haut et fort Dumbledore, je vous prie de bien vouloir accorder à notre chère élève Hermione Granger, la possibilité de s'exprimer.**

**Toute la salle se tût.**

**Je fallis déguerpir de l'estrade pour me cacher dans la Salle des Trophés.**

**Mon coeur battait à 100 à l'heure et je commençai à devenir fébrile.**

**Une masse impressionante de paires d'yeux me fixaient.**

**Je toussotai puis pris une très grande inspiration.**

**- Hum, commençai-je, je tenais à faire savoir ...euh je veux dire...je voudrais annoncer quelque chose...à q...quelqu'un en particulier...**

**Je débutais très très mal.**

**Certains ricanaient dans la salle, d'autre se posaient des questions.**

**Je me sentais ridicule.**

**J'eûs l'impression que tout allait foirer.**

**C'est alors que je rencontrai le regard de George.**

**Son visage exprimait la compassion et son sourire se voulait encourageant. **

**Je constatai même que ses poingts étaient serrés.**

**Ceci me redonna du courage.**

**Toute l'attention de la salle était portée sur moi.**

**- Voilà, fis-je, je tiens à déclarer mes sentiments à une personne en particulier dans la Salle.**

**Le ridicule ne tue pas Hermione, le ridicule ne tue pas!**

**De nombreux murmures se firent entendrent. Parmis eux circulaient:**

**" Elle a du cran"**

**D'autres...**

**" Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de faire ça là?"**

**Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes.**

**Soudain, une jeune fille cria dans la Salle.**

**- C'est qui?**

**Je déglutis.**

**Une autre cria à son tour:**

**- Oui vas-y dis le nous qu'est-ce que tu attends?**

**Mon coeur se crispa.**

**Qu'est-ce que j'avais peur...**

**Mes membres tremblaient.**

**- C...c'est...**

**- Allez dis-le! cria une troisième élève.**

**- Mais laissez là s'exprimer bandes d'idiotes! riposta une voix que je connaissais bien, c'est déjà assez difficile pour elle!**

**Ginny.**

**Je la remerciai du regard puis reprit:**

**- Cette personne... c'est George Weasley.**

**La seconde qui avait suivit ma phrase me parût interminable.**

**Les élèves se mirent à parler bruyamment.**

**- Tiens! Un roux pour changer! se moqua un Serpentard.**

**Je fronçai les sourcils.**

**- Ça alors...Hermione et George... souffla une Serdaigle.**

**- Qui aurait cru ça d'elle, lâcha une Poufsouffle.**

**- Avec un Weasley? s'exclama une autre.**

**Des nombreux chuchotements, certains ahuris, se firent entendre.**

**Une bonne majorité se retourna vers l'interéssé, seulement voilà, son jumeau se tenait lui aussi à ses cotés.**

**Ils arboraient un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.**

**Ah...que j'aurais aimé avoir une jumelle, là, maintenant...**

**À deux on aurait été plus fortes.**

**J'inspirai un grand coup puis fixai celui que j'aimais.**

**- Je t'aime George.**

**Des applaudissement se firent entendre au fond de la Salle. C'était des élèves de Gryffondor et Ginny en faisait partie. Elle levait ses mains hauts et les frappaient de toute ses forces.**

**Mes jambes commencèrent à trembler.**

**Des élèves de Serpentard me huaient tandis que d'autre n'arrivaient pas à croire ce que je venais de dire.**

**George, lui, me fixait, un large sourire sur les lèvres.**

**Je tournai ma tête vers Fred.**

**Et son plan à lui dans tout ça?**

**Tout à coup il me fit un clin d'oeil et je le vis prononcer quelque chose dans sa barbe.**

**Mon coeur battait la chamade.**

**Qu'est-ce que ça allait être?...**

**Malgré mon empressement, je craignais désormais son plan de secour.**

**Je m'attendais à voir un truc du genre " I love you" en feu, suivit de quelques artifices.**

**Rien que d'y penser j'en eûs la nausée.**

**Soudain, une fille s'avança vers moi parmis la foule. Puis une autre...et au moins 10 autres.**

**Elles se placèrent à mes côtés en ligne.**

**Incrédule, je les regardai une par une.**

**- Moi aussi j'ai une déclaration à faire! fit l'une de mes voisines, je suis amoureuse de Seamus Finnigan!**

**Nouveaux chuchotements dans la salle.**

**Le concerné rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.**

**- Et moi, de Blaise Zabini! annonça une autre.**

**- J'ai toujours aimé Neville Londubat! dit une autre.**

**J'observai ces filles avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.**

**Mon coeur s'allégea soudainement. Je me sentais beaucoup moins seule, entourée, accompagnée.**

**Je souris, les encourageant du regard à continuer au fur et à mesure que chacune d'entre elles déclarait sa flamme en public.**

**- Et moi de Drago Malefoy! annonça soudainement une autre élève qui se tenait près de moi.**

**Mon sourire se transforma en un rictus et une bonne partie de la salle se mit à rigoler ou à huer.**

**La jeune fille ayant annoncé cela se mit à rougir.**

**Quand la tournée des déclarations fût finit, toute la salle applaudissa. À l'exception de quelques Serpentards.**

**Mon coeur se réchauffa.**

**Ginny accourut auprès de moi, accompagnée d'autres élèves de Gryffondor.**

**- Hermione t'as été géniale! me fit-elle en me prenant la main pour m'aider à descendre de l'estrade.**

**- Oui! s'exclama Parvati, quel courage tu as eu!**

**Mon sourire s'élargissait.**

**Je vivais un rêve éveillé.**

**Merlin, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie!**

**Une victoire!**

**Enfin je l'ai fais!**

**Ces 2 mois d'angoisse pure sont morts et enterrés à jamais!**

**Je soufflai.**

**Ginny me sauta au cou.**

**- Je suis si fière de toi Hermione! me fit-elle.**

**Je la serrai contre moi. Elle m'avait aidé jusqu'ici... Je lui suis redevable.**

**Une larme coula sur ma joue.**

**- Hermione, fit une voix derrière moi.**

**Je me retournai.**

**D'autres larmes coulèrent sur mes joues en voyant George, les mains dans les poches et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.**

**Croyez-le ou non, j'aurais bien cru qu'il rougissait à cet instant précis.**

**- George... fis-je émue.**

**Ginny et les autres élèves de Gryffondor se reculèrent pour nous laisser seuls.**

**George me dévisagea longuement.**

**Le temps s'était arrêté.**

**Je connaissais cette sensation.**

**Je le fixai à mon tour, heureuse comme jamais.**

**C'est dingue...On se serait presque cru dans cette émission moldue à l'eau de rose...vous savez.. Les Feux de l'Amour.**

**Si. Je dois le reconnaître, c'est assez pitoyable à dire.**

**Mais pourtant bien réel.**

**George s'approcha vers moi lentement puis m'enlaça pour m'embrasser fougueusement.**

**Je fermai les yeux puis répondis à son baiser avec plus de plaisir que jamais.**

**J'étais libre. Libérée.**

**De nouveaux applaudissement se firent entendrent. On nous lança même des pétales de roses qui servaient de décoration pour le buffet.**

**Je rigolai malgré moi. La situation était tellement exagérée et tellement parfaite à la fois.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime, me chuchota George, parole de Weasley.**

**Je souriai.**

**J'avais envie de repasser sur l'estrade pour émaner toute cette joie que j'avais en moi. La crier. La hurler.**

**- Et bien! fit la voix chaleureuse de Dumbledore, que d'émotions pour cette soirée divine. Je félicite Mademoiselle Granger pour le courage qu'elle a eût d'être venue jusqu'ici ainsi qu'aux 12 autres jeunes élèves ayant pris le relais, afin de déclarer ce qu'il y avait au plus profond de leur coeur. Sachez-le chers élèves, l'amour est un cadeau du ciel. Acceptez-le comme il se doit, car c'est la plus belle chose qui nous a été donnée de recevoir.**

**Des hurlements d'approbations retentirent à travers la Grande Salle, surtout du côté de la gente féminine.**

**- Sur ce, reprit Dumbledore, que le Bal continue!**

**George et moi nous regardâmes.**

**- Prête pour une Valse mon amour? demanda t-il.**

**Mes joues prirent feu.**

**- Absolument, répondis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.**

**Je déposai alors une main dans sa paume, l'autre sur son épaule. **

**Il serra ma main dans sa paume puis déposa l'autre sur mes hanches.**

**Comblée, j'appuyai ma tête sur son épaule puis nous dansâmes.**

**- Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, me sussura George, merci.**

**Je le serrai encore plus.**

**Fred se tenait juste derrière, collée contre Angie. **

**Il me souriait.**

**J'en profitai pour lui chuchoter:**

**- Fred... Mais alors c'était quoi ton plan dans tout ça?**

**- Ben c'était ça! fit-il.**

**- Quoi ça? demandai-je entre deux pas de danse.**

**- Ce qui vient de se passer, les élèves qui sont montées sur l'estrade et tout, révéla t-il.**

**Je fis les gros yeux puis entrouvris la bouche.**

**- C'est toi qui a... commençai-je.**

**- Eh oui! fit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.**

**Je m'assurai que George n'entende pas notre conversation puis avança ma tête vers son clône.**

**- Mais...comment t'as fais pour... et puis ce n'est pas ça qui m'a aidé à faire ma déclaration!**

**- Je t'ai dis que c'était un plan de secour, tu t'attendais à quoi?**

**- À un plan foireux.**

**Il rigola.**

**- Quel image as-tu de moi Granger?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu leur à fais? demandai-je.**

**- J'ai concocté une boisson qui leur a permis de se lâcher tu vois?**

**Je le fixai.**

**- Tu leur a fais boire un philtre spécial? demandai-je impressionée de l'idée qu'il avait eût.**

**- Pas qu'un simple philtre spécial, fit-il, grâce à moi, toutes ces filles sont venues d'elles-mêmes sur la scène faire comme toi! Tu m'excusera j'ai pû faire boire le philtre qu'à 12 d'entres elles. Les autres m'ont littéralement recalé de peur d'être transformées en détraqueur.**

**Mon sourire s'élargit.**

**Voilà pourquoi je le voyais servir des verres à certaines filles tout à l'heure.**

**- Fred tu es un génie...Je suis épatée. C'était une excellente idée!**

**Il me fit un clin d'oeil.**

**- Évidemment que c'en était une! J'ai toujours de bonnes idées!**

**Je rigolai.**

**- Merci Fred, lui souris-je, merci vraiment.**

**- Je t'en prie, tout le plaisir était pour moi, dit-il avec un sourire sincère, tu as été formidable.**

**Mon sourire ne s'effaça pas. Il restait gravé sur ma peau.**

**Je n'étais plus la même désormais.**

**Une nouvelle Hermione était née.**

**La vraie.**

**Celle que j'aurais toujours dû être.**


	18. Embarquée?

**_« Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour nous Hermione, jamais »_**

**_Ce furent les dernières paroles de George avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement._**

**Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le bal de Noël.**

**Désormais, nous avions entamé le mois de Janvier.**

**Dumbledore en avait bien évidement profité pour célébrer la nouvelle année qui s'offrait à nous. L'année où George allait quitter définitivement Poudlard.**

**« Mon bonheur c'est toi et toi seule, m'avait-il glissé à l'oreille après le bal »**

**Je me mis à verser quelques larmes.**

**J'étais appuyée contre une colonne de la cour des Gryffondor, observant la pluie tomber.**

**Aah ça y'est, mon ancienne mélancolie était de retour...**

**Il restait exactement 25 jours avant le départ de George.**

**- Cyclique on dirait, fit une voix derrière moi.**

**Je me retournai surprise.**

**- Oh, salut Ginny comment vas-tu ? demandai-je à mon amie.**

**- Bien... mais et toi ? questionna t-elle en se plaçant à mes côtés.**

**Je tournai ma tête de nouveau vers les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient le long des murs usés de Poudlard.**

**- C'est de plus en plus dur chaque jour Ginny...**

**Je fermai les yeux très fort pour empêcher mes larmes de couler davantage.**

**Ginny vint me caresser le dos puis poser sa tête sur mon épaule.**

**- Je le sais Hermione et sache que je te comprend.**

**- Comment vais-je faire sans ton frère ? Je suis rien sans lui ! Vois comme il m'a transformée ! m'exclamai-je.**

**- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi voyons ! Tu n'es pas rien Hermione, tu es une personne unique sur cette terre comme chacun de nous.**

**Je la regardai les larmes aux yeux.**

**- Tu crois vraiment? lui demandai-je la voix brisée.**

**- Bien sûr que oui enfin, me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.**

**Je la serrai de toute mes forces.**

**- Tu vas t'en sortir. Va lui parler, me recommanda Ginny.**

**_Hangar à bateaux_**

**J'aperçus Fred et George en train d'expérimenter une nouvelle invention.**

**Je m'avançai calmement vers eux, les mains derrière le dos.**

**- Salut les gars qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demandai-je en essayant de sourire.**

**Ils se retournèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite.**

**- Hermione ! s'écria Fred.**

**- Quel bon vent t'amènes ma belle ? me demanda George en arborant un sourire tout à fait craquant.**

**Je m'avançai un peu plus.**

**- Et bien... j'étais venue voir ce que vous faisiez, inventai-je, George, on peut parler 10 minutes ?**

**- Bien sûr, je suis à toi dans un quart d'heure, fit-il en retroussant ses manches.**

**Je le regardai.**

**Je ne voyais aucune tristesse dans ses yeux, aucun regret, aucune mélancolie... Comment pouvait bien t-il faire ?**

**Je baissai la tête.**

**- Très bien, fis-je d'un ton neutre.**

**Je m'apprêtai à tourner les talons.**

**- Hermione, firent les deux voix identiques des rouquins.**

**- Oui ? demandai-je en me retournant.**

**Il s'approchèrent de moi un air tout fait confus sur le visage.**

**- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien, tout va comme tu veux ? questionna George .**

**- Oui c'est vrai on dirait que t'as vu un détraqueur diplômé à ta place ! rajouta Fred.**

**Je le fixai étrangement en lâchant un rire. Fred avait vraiment des sorties bizarres parfois.**

**- Non tout va bien...**

**-On t'croit , firent-ils synchro.**

**Je fis la moue.**

**- Je compte sur toi George. Tu me rejoins dans un quart d'heure? demandai-je.**

**Il prit un air étrange.**

**- Oui Hermione.**

**- A plus tard Fred, fis-je.**

**Sur ce je m'en allais.**

**Je sentais de là leur confusion derrière mon dos mais je ne souhaitais pas me justifier plus que ça.**

**_Grande Salle_**

**Alors que je parcourais la grande salle pratiquement vide, je constatais que Harry était assis quelques tables plus loin. **

**Je m'empressai d'aller le voir.**

**- Harry, souris-je, je pensais que tu avais entraînement de Quidditch aujourd'hui ?**

**- Oh bonjour Hermione, me fit-il, oui en effet mais je n'y suis pas allé...**

**Je pris place à côté de lui surprise.**

**- Ben...pourquoi donc ?**

**Il leva les yeux vers moi puis soupira.**

**- Ron et moi on s'est brouillés... donc il a refuser de participer à l'entraînement sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas être avec un minable dans mon genre. Comme on est dans la même équipe et qu'il n'y avait pas de remplaçant, le match n'a pas pût avoir lieu.**

**Je fis les gros yeux.**

**- Comment ? Mais et pour le match ? Et que dit l'entraîneuse ? m'exclamai-je, Harry tout ça n'est pas sérieux !**

**- Je sais bien, fit-il, je m'étonne même que l'entraîneuse ait laissé passer cela aussi facilement... Pour le match je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'on va faire.**

**Je plaçai ma main sur mon front en guise d'agacement.**

**- Tout ça à cause d'une stupide dispute ! rajoutai-je.**

**- Sais-tu au moins sur quoi notre dispute était fondée ? me demanda Harry froidement.**

**Je le regardai prise au dépourvu.**

**- N...non dis moi, répondis-je.**

**Il froissa nerveusement la gazette des sorciers qu'il tenait entre ses mains.**

**- Ron était en train de raconter n'importe quoi sur toi et j'ai pris ta défense figure toi, dit-il.**

**Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.**

**- Q...quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que Ron a dit sur moi ?**

**- Tu sais bien...Il est encore en rogne à cause de l'autre jour... fit Harry.**

**La dispute entre Ron et moi me revint alors en mémoire. **

**Hm...laissez moi vous expliquer.**

**Le soir du bal, j'avais complètement zappé le fait que Ron avait assisté à ma « fougueuse » déclaration.**

**Ses traits étaient dur et son visage avait prit un aspect froid. **

**J'eus donc le droit a une multitude de reproches de sa part.**

**Du coup, on s'est fâché et depuis, il ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole.**

**- Mais qu'a t-il dit sur moi ? demandai-je.**

**- Il a dit que tu étais le genre de fille facile et naïve qui tombait facilement dans le panneau.**

**Je roulai des yeux et faillis même rire.**

**- C'est totalement insensé de dire ça … quelle mouche l'a piqué. Le pire c'est que George est son propre frère ! m'exclamai-je.**

**- Il a rajouté que tu étais idiote de choisir les garçons avec futilité et que son estime pour toi avait baissé.**

**Je ris à la bêtise des paroles de Ron.**

**- Qu'il dise ce qu'il veut ! S'il espère nous séparer George et moi il se met le doigt dans l'œil...**

**Harry me regarda.**

**- Ses mots ne m'atteignent pas Harry, ne t'en fait pas, affirmai-je.**

**- Je me suis opposé à ses paroles, continua Harry.**

**Je levai les yeux vers lui.**

**- Je l'ai contredit et lui ai clairement exprimé que j'étais de ton côté, voilà pourquoi Ron et moi nous somme fâchés.**

**- Oh Harry... dis-je à court de mots.**

**- Crois moi Hermione, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, vis ce que tu as à vivre et ne t'occupes pas de lui. Il va bien finir par se remettre en question.**

**Je regardais mon ami.**

**Un large sourire se dessina sur mon visage.**

**Tout à coup, je sentis le regard d'Harry dériver sur le côté.**

**- Harry ? demandai-je en recherchant son regard, ça alors, on dirait que tu …rougis !**

**Il redressa ses lunettes puis sourit timidement.**

**- C'est dingue, tu es devenue de plus en plus radieuse Hermione, fit-il.**

**J'ouvrais mes grands yeux puis sentis mes joues rosirent.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racon...**

**- C'est vrai je t'assure, dit-il en rigolant.**

**Je le remerciai du regard puis lui sourit de nouveau.**

**_Salle Commune_**

**Alors que je me prélassais sur le fauteuil rouge de la salle commune des Gryffondors, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.**

**- Ah tu es là ! J't'ai cherché partout, fit George qui venait d'arriver.**

**Il m'embrassa puis prit place en face de moi.**

**- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda t-il.**

**Je pris une légère inspiration puis commença.**

**- Voilà, c'est à propos de ton départ... Je suis vraiment...très très triste.**

**Wouah... Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux.**

**George me regarda avec des yeux compatissant puis baissa son regard vers mes mains.**

**- Je veux dire, continuai-je en voyant que je ne le touchait pas avec mes mots, et moi dans tout ça ? Tu as pensé à tout ce qu'on a vécu jusqu'ici ? Comment tu m'as fait évoluer jour après jour ? Et tout ça maintenant je peux y dire adieu c'est ça ?...**

**Je sentis George haussé les sourcils et relever son regard vers moi.**

**- Dire adieu à tout ça ? répéta t-il, mais enfin Hermione est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte de ce que tu dis.**

**Il rigola.**

**- On se reverra bien plus vite que tu ne le pense ma belle, d'ailleurs aux prochaines vacances il est prévu que tu viennes nous voir à la boutique, enfin si t'as rien d'autre à faire, dit-il en essayant de me réconforter.**

**- Hum... fis-je pas totalement réjouie.**

**Il baissa de nouveau les sourcils.**

**- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire vraiment plaisir, fit-il.**

**- Je...**

**J'affrontai enfin son regard.**

**- Je veux juste être avec toi tout le temps et pouvoir t'embrasser quand je veux ! Je veux encore que tu me serres dans tes bras et qu'on passe autant de bons moments qu'avant ! fis-je les larmes aux yeux.**

**George me caressa la main.**

**- Mais qui te dit que tout ça ne se reproduira pas ? sourit-il, je te promet que des bons moments, on en repassera pleins d'autres.**

**Je versai quelques larmes puis tournai légèrement la tête vers le côté.**

**Le beau roux me prit doucement dans ses bras.**

**- Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien, me chuchota t-il, détend toi.**

**Je tentai alors de me poser un instant, mais n'y parvins pas.**

**- Non, non... non . C'est pas possible, je peux vraiment pas vivre sans toi George ! m'exclamai-je sous les grands yeux surpris de George.**

**Je me relevai alors brutalement du canapé pour essayer de réfléchir.**

** Je me sentais un peu ridicule de parler comme une femme ayant vécu plus de 20 ans avec son conjoint.**

**Il se releva à son tour.**

**- Je t'assure que tu ne verras pas le temps passer Hermione...**

**- Bien sûr que si ! criai-je en larmes.**

**Il y eût un blanc durant lequel George me dévisageait.**

**- Chaque minutes, chaque seconde seront des fardeaux pour moi George ! Tu ne t'imagines même pas la solitude que je vis quand je ne te vois pas dans la journée et...et quand je n'ai pas au moins un sourire de ta part, mon cœur s'alourdit...**

**Je me stoppai net. **

**Je constatai que George avait prit un air passionné.**

**Il me semblait alors que ce que je lui disait l'intéressait.**

**- Et toi j'ai l'impression que tout ça ne te fais rien, terminai-je en le fixant à mon tour.**

**- Et bien tu as tout faux, répliqua t-il sans se faire décontenancer. **

**- Vraiment ? insistai-je en le défiant du regard .**

**Il mit les mains dans ses poches.**

**- Je vis exactement la même chose que toi même si ça te semble difficile à croire. Les raisons sont que toi et moi sommes très différents l'un de l'autre sur certains points, ce qui est tout à fait normal. En quelques sortes, nous nous complétons, commença t-il.**

**Je le regardai avec une intensité hors du commun.**

**Il se rapprocha de moi.**

**- Donc il ne reste plus qu'une solution, termina t-il.**

**Je plissais les yeux.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**Il regarda par la fenêtre, un air serein sur le visage.**

**- Et bien tu viens t'installer avec nous à la boutique de Farces et Attrapes bien sûr ! sourit-il simplement.**


	19. Le bon choix

**La dernière phrase de George raisonnait dans ma tête telle une vulgaire cloche mal réglée.**

**- P...pardon? demandai-je étourdie.**

**Il esquissa un petit sourire innocent.**

**- Et bien, tu viens t'installer, avec nous, dans notre boutique, fit-il plus lentement pour que je comprenne.**

**Il me fallut un bout de temps pour ingurgiter ce que George venait de me dire.**

**Il rapprocha son visage du mien.**

**- Tu ne réponds plus? demanda t-il en essayant de lire une éventuelle réponse dans mes traits.**

**Je le regardai et sentais le rouge me monter aux joues au fur et à mesure... que je constatais qu'il était sérieux.**

**George patienta en me regardant bizarrement.**

**- Hum...et bien, fis-je bêtement.**

**Je le regardais de nouveau.**

**- C'est assez surprenant on va dire, rigolai-je gênée, je ne...m'y attendais pas...du tout.**

**George me jaugea une nouvelle fois puis pencha légèrement sa tête en arrière.**

**- Hum... fit-il songeur.**

**Je le fixais, le coeur battant.**

**Il se redressa pour me fixer à son tour.**

**- Et? demanda t-il en me souriant de toutes ses dents.**

**Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.**

**- Ah ! Euh oui... Hum, c'est que j'ai mes cours à coté, comment vais-je m'y prendre pour...**

**- Hermione, ce n'est qu'une proposition, me coupa t-il gentiemment avec un sourcil levé, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter.**

**Je déglutis puis regardai bêtement mes mains devenues moites.**

**- George tu me confrontes une nouvelle fois à quelque chose de vraiment compliqué... articulai-je tout bas.**

**- Quel méchant garçon je fais là, je te prie de m'excuser, répondit-il toujours son sourire dessiné sur ses fines lèvres.**

**- Tu sais bien que mes études comptent beaucoup pour moi... fis-je.**

**- Je le sais.**

**- Et que le fait d'être loin de toi me rend folle, continuai-je.**

**Il acquiesça silencieusement.**

**- Donc dis moi comment faire dans ce cas.**

**- Tu dois tout simplement faire un choix, répondit-il son regard toujours plongé dans le mien.**

**Je gémis en plongeant ma tête dans mes bras.**

**Le rouquin rigola puis se placa à mes cotés.**

**- Mais te met pas dans cet état-là voyons! Tu as juste à choisir, j'assumerai mes responsabilités, fit-il me frottant le dos.**

**- Juste à choisir? m'exclamai-je, tu plaisantes! Je dois plutôt écouter mon coeur et c'est une chose qui m'a le plus souvent, mise en difficulté!**

**- Il n'y a aucune raison que cette fois-ci ton coeur te mettes des batons dans les roues.**

**Je fixai de nouveau mes mains tremblantes.**

**- Je crois Hermione, commenca George, que tu te complique beaucoup trop la vie. Dis simplement ce dont tu as envie. Si ta réponse est non, je ne t'en voudrai pas le moins du monde si c'est cela qui t'effraie. Je te propose juste ça pour que toi et moi soyons encore ensemble le temps de cette année qui semble te faire si peur en mon absence.**

**- Tu vas devoir me laisser le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, fis-je déroutée.**

**- Bien sûr! fit-il en se relevant.**

**Il s'étira.**

**- Bon et si on arrêtait de parler de ça un peu? reprit-il, j'commence à avoir sommeil, on va se coucher?**

**- Oui, bonne idée.**

**Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers nos dortoir.**

**George s'arrêta devant moi puis posa ses mains sur mes hanches.**

**Je fûs déroutée de ce geste.**

**Il me serra alors contre lui puis enfoui sa tête dans mon coup.**

**Sa peau était glacée.**

**- La nuit porte conseil, me chuchota t-il à l'oreille.**

**J'enroulai mes bras autour de son dos.**

**Pendant le doux silence qui suivit, des larmes m'échappèrent des yeux. **

**George, mon George allait partir. Et moi? Allai-je le suivre? Dans les 2 cas, la situation allait être difficile.**

**Mes mains s'aggripèrent à sa chemise et mes lèvres frolêrent les siennes. Cette sensation fantastique... Je ne pouvais pas m'en priver.**

**- George, ta peau est glacée...marmonnai-je alors que celui-ci était en train de me couvrir de baisers dans le cou.**

**Je me sentais si bien.**

**- Eh bien réchauffe moi, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.**

**Je le regardai en rougissant telle une pivoine.**

**Ce regard fût spécialement long et intense. George ne souriait pas particulièrement comme à son habitude après une blague. Il semblait sérieux.**

**Je le pris de nouveau dans mes bras puis lui frotta le dos le plus vite possible pour le réchauffer.**

**Il rigola de bon coeur.**

**- Pas comme ça, fit-il en me regardant cette fois-ci étrangement.**

**Mon visage tournait du rose, au rouge, au rouge vif, à l'écarlate.**

**- G...George...Je ne pense pas être prête pour, commencai-je.**

**- Prête pour quoi? me coupa t-il, je voulais juste que t'ailles me chercher une couverture.**

**Je piquai un fard.**

**- Ah euh ...oh oui bien sûr haha ne t'en fais pas ! J'y vais de ce pas ! m'exclamai-je mon coeur faisant des tourbillons dans ma poitrine.**

**Alors que je me précipitai dans mon dortoir pour aller lui chercher une couverture, George m'attrapa par la main doucement puis me pris dans ses bras.**

**- T'es trop mignone, fit-il en m'embrassant.**

**Je ne pûs succomber à ce baiser. Je ne pûs succomber à George tout court. Il me faisait de l'effet c'était certains.**

**Je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller aux mouvements de nos lèvres et aux caresses de George.**

**Je me dégageai délicatement de ses lèvres et inspirai très fort.**

**- Je connais une chambre libre juste à coté de mon dortoir, articulai-je le coeur battant.**

**_Chambre-grenier_**

**Nous étions dans la chambre grenier, pièce située juste au-dessus du dortoir des filles.**

**George observa la petite pièce et me regarda, le sourcil levé et un sourire en coin.**

**Pour empêcher que ma gêne me submerge de trop, je me précipitai dans les bras de George et me mis à l'embrasser langoureusement.**

**" Il est temps que je me comporte en femme" raisonnai-je dans ma tête.**

**Malgré cela je me sentai que très peu crédible et tremblait de toute part pendant que George commencait à soulever délicatement mon haut.**

**Comment m'y prendre? Avait-il déjà eût cette expérience avec une autre fille?**

**Dans quoi me suis-je embarquée? Suis-je réellement prête à passer de l'autre côté de la barre?**

**Voyant que je semblait tracassée, George me fit calmement:**

**- Hermione si tu ne te sens pas prête il n'y a aucun soucis.**

**- Si si ne t'en fais pas, fis-je en le prenant une nouvelle fois dans mes bras pour cacher ma peur.**

**Je commencai alors à déboutonner sa chemise et tout en l'embrassant, nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit.**

**Alors que George passait une main sur ma cuisse, je me mis à sursauter.**

**Il leva la tête vers moi inquiet.**

**- Je t'ai fait mal? demanda t-il étonné.**

**- Non non ne t'en fais pas! Continue, l'encouraigeai-je alors que je savais que ce spasme était lié à ma timidité.**

**Personne ne m'a encore jamais touchée ici.**

**Non et non ! Il fallait que je passe ce cap de timidité!**

**J'enlevai alors le seul vêtement qu'il me restait pour cacher ma poitrine. Ça y'est ! J'avais fait un pas !**

**George semblait tout à coup un peu mal à l'aise puis me souris attentioné en me caressant le visage.**

**- Hermione, commença t-il, tu n'as rien à me prouver ou quoi que ce soit. Je sens bien depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'es pas détendue du tout. N'aie pas honte de dire que tu n'es pas prête.**

**Je fronçai les sourcils pour retenir d'éventuelles prochaines larmes qui pourrait couler sur mon visage.**

**- Bien sûr que si! George je veux que tu saches que je ne suis plus la petite Hermione Sainte Nitouche que tu as eûs l'habitude de côtoyer, je ne suis PLUS coïncée et je vais te le prouver! affirmai-je.**

**George ne me laissa pas aller plus loin dans mes actes puis me prit les 2 mains fermement.**

**Il soupira.**

**- Je vois que je t'ai bien perturbé l'esprit avec ces propos, fit-il se sentant désormais inclus à mes peurs, excuse moi Hermione. Ne va pas plus loin mon coeur, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer si tu as cette conviction de me prouver quelque chose. C'est de ma faute, j'ai pas sû bien gérer mes paroles à l'époque tu me connais.**

**Il rigola légèrement.**

**- Je t'ai bloquée et ça fait un moment que je m'en doute, continua t-il, mais il faut apprendre à vivre avec le présent et non avec le passé. Je "sais" aujourd'hui qui tu es Hermione, n'en doute pas une seconde.**

**Les larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur mes joues.**

**Je me sentais maintenant honteuse.**

**- J'admire énormément ton courage, ce qu'on t'as fait vivre n'était pas facile, fit George en essuyant mes larmes.**

**Doucement, il me fit rassoir et me rendit mes vêtements.**

**- Et c'est pour ça que je pense que ce soir n'est pas le bon soir, sourit-il, qu'en dis-tu? On reporte ça à plus tard?**

**Je le regardai.**

**- Et là tu auras enterré cette hache de guerre ok ? continua t-il, parce que franchement je la sens encore se promener en haut de ma tête j'aime pas trop ça.**

**Je rigolai.**

**- Merci George, dis-je.**

**Il me regarda surpris mais n'eût le temps de répondre car je collai déjà mes lèvres contre les siennes.**

**Je l'aimais tellement ce garçon. Tellement...**

**- Tu es incroyable, souriai-je.**

**- Qui ça, moi? vanna t-il.**

**Je l'embrassait de nouveau.**

**- Je crois bien que vous ne m'avez jamais autant embrassé Miss Granger, fit-il d'un ton charmeur.**

**Je rosis.**

**- George, fis-je, je SUIS prête.**

**Il me dévisagea longuement. Hésita.**

**Nous savions désormais tout deux "la réponse". **

**Il fallait donc en profiter un maximum.**

**Je lui souriai des toutes mes dents. Il finit par en faire de même, sachant que je ne mentais pas.**

**C'est alors que nous nous plongeâmes dans les longs draps du lit en cette douce nuit d'hiver.**


End file.
